Consecuencias
by dany black
Summary: Hermione desaparecida?, Heredero Snape?, Una poción yace en el velador de Hermione, decidirá asumirlo, o tomará el camino fácil?.... Visitas inesperadas... algunos problemas... el padrino "resucitado"... y apariciones terribles de nuestro querido Tom.
1. sin noticias tuyas

_Hola!!!!!!!!!!, este es mi primer fic independiente, (lean "historias ocultas" por dyc snape esta muy rebuena...... un poco de promoción ' ) y dejen reviews en ambos._

_Los personajes son de J K Rowling, W.B, y un monton de personas más, asi que porfa no me demanden. Esta es una situación ficticia, cualquier relación con la realidad es meramente coincidencia._

* * *

Era otro verano más en la casa de los Dursley, Harry Potter, un joven de 16 años estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, mientras pensaba en como estaría su mejor amigo Ron y la mujer que el mas quería (Hermione).  
  
Harry había estado de cumple hacia 2 días atrás, y le extrañó el no tener noticias de la chica, había recibido el habitual paquete de parte de los wesley y la carta donde lo invitaban a pasar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones en la madriguera, hagrid con sus tortas de chocolate (las que Harry decidió dejar de lado), el profesor Lupin que le mando una carta donde le pedía que se juntaran a conversar, y un estuche para guardar la varita. y hasta del profesor dumbledore le mando una carta, en la cual le decía que no se entusiasmase en idea de ir donde los wesley, ya que no podía, y después ponía que el iba a explicarle a la señora wesley los motivos.  
  
Seguía sentado imaginando como lo habría pasado en la madriguera, y se preguntaba que razones tan secretas habían para no ir, que dumbledore no se las quiso dar. Estaba tan concentrado revisando nuevamente la carta de dumbledore buscando alguna pista, que no escucho a su tía gritando desde la cocina, hasta que llegó Dudley y le grito en el oído,  
  
Harry recobrándose del sobre salto fue a ver que es lo que quería su tía, al llegar vio algo que lo sobresalto muchísimo, parado en la entrada de su casa estaba parado Snape, vestido con ropa muggle toda negra y algo apretada.  
  
-P-Profesor- dijo Harry sin recuperarse de la impresión- que hace usted aquí?!  
  
Mire Potter, no me agrada estar aquí, ni mucho menos en su compañía- respondió Snape con cierto tono despectivo.  
  
Y que se le ofrece-continuo Harry pretendiendo no escuchar el ultimo comentario, no quería que le quitaran puntos a su casa, mucho menos antes de que empiece el año escolar.  
  
Vengo a acompañarlo al callejón Diagon, por orden del P. Dumbledore. Aquí traigo su carta- siguió Snape. Y si las miradas mataran, Harry ya estaría a 3 metros bajo tierra.  
  
Harry se fue a la cocina a avisarle a su tía que saldría por todo el día, pero al llegar no pudo evitar reírse, su primo estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza tapándose la boca (si se leyeron el libro 4, cuando dudley se come un caramelo longuilineo que le dan fred y george) y a su tía pegada a la pared escuchando y estirando el cuello de vez en cuando para ver si los vecinos estaban viendo a este sujeto.

* * *

**En el callejón Diagon  
  
**Harry caminaba muy callado, y solo se dio cuenta donde estaban cuando llegaron a gringots, donde snape por fin hablo -aquí te dejo, ve tu solo a sacar plata mientras yo voy a comprar unos ingredientes de pociones al callejón knockturn- dijo snape finalizando la poca conversación que tenían.  
  
A Harry le pareció mejor, así Snape no vería la pequeña fortuna que tenia guardada. Entró al banco y un gnomo lo guió hasta el mesón principal, hay dijo que iba a la bóveda 706, después del viaje saco 15 galeons de oro, 20 sickles de plata y 35 knuts de bronce. Luego se subió a los carritos y llego, se bajo y salio del banco y se encontró con Snape, luego de que compraron todos los materiales del colegio, ocurrió un milagro....  
  
-quieres ir a tomar un helado- pregunto Snape 

Harry pensó unos minutos, - ¿que querrá de mí?  
  
-.....? B-Bueno profesor- respondió Harry muy sorprendido, definitivamente el profesor había sido más amable que otras veces.  
  
Estaban sentados tomando un gran helado de chocolate cada uno, cuando Harry sintió que lo llamaban, se dio vuelta a ver quien era, en resumen 7 pelirrojos mirándolo extrañado a el y su compañía.  
  
-Acaso un profesor no puede salir con su alumno mas detestado, por orden del director- dijo Snape sarcástico haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.  
  
-Profesor puedo ir un rato a conversar con mi amigo????- dijo Harry algo inseguro de la respuesta. Que su profesor se halla mostrado mas amable, no quiere decir que lo adora.  
  
-Haga lo que quiera y piérdase un rato, nos encontramos a las 19:30 en el caldero chorreante- dijo snape.  
  
Harry saludo a todos los wesley y luego se fue con Ron a caminar por el lugar.  
  
-has sabido algo de Hermione???- pregunto Harry  
  
-eso mismo te iba a preguntar- siguió Ron- pero veo que mi amigo ya se preocupo y noto que el amor de su vida no se a preocupado de demostrar que aun sigue viva, desde que nos despedimos en king's cross. ¿te acuerdas que se veía muy contenta???- siguió Ron.  
  
- Bueno ya faltan pocos días para el 1 de septiembre, ahí la veremos y sabremos que le pasó- siguió Harry.  
  
Dieron las 19:30, Harry se despidió de su familia favorita y se dirigió al caldero chorreante.

* * *

**1 de septiembre, king's cross**  
  
Harry!!!!!- se escucho un grito- ven acá hay un vagón para los 3.  
  
Al entrar al vagón se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado, era Ron.  
  
Y Hermione???- pregunto Harry.  
  
Aún no ha llegado- respondió Ron  
  
Después de un rato el tren comenzó a moverse, y Harry estaba muy preocupado por la chica, esta no llegaba. El tren ya se había ido, esperanzado porque esta se encontrara en otro vagón se paro y se fue, paso por el vagón "Slytherin", donde Malfoy le gritó, pero Harry tan preocupado no escuchó. Reviso el tren varias veces, y cuando por fin se dio por vencido, volvió a su vagón, donde se encontró con Neville y Luna loovengod (el ultimo año se habían hecho muy amigos, ya que ellos ayudaron a su padrino de una muerte segura. No murió pero quedo mal herido, y ahora se encuentra en San mungo, en estado vegetal, pero en un tiempo (según los medimagos) se va a mejor y va a volver a ser como antes.  
  
Ambos ya sabían que Hermione no estaba, Ron les había contado. 

La encontraste???- pregunto ron.  
  
Nop- siguió Harry- busque en todo los vagones, no viene. Y así siguieron conversando todo el viaje.

* * *

**Hogwarts**  
  
Hoy da comienzo un nuevo año escolar, y como siempre tenemos a los alumnos de 1º, bienvenidos. Y que comience la ceremonia de selección.- dijo mcgonagall (N/A: imagínense lo demas del discurso, que no se me ocurre).  
  
Ahora daré unas palabras: cuchufly, chukufly, flucuchy. Y ahora a comer- dijo dumbledore.  
  
Harry por la preocupación no comió. Terminó el banquete y todos se iban yendo a sus respectivas casas, cuando Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, pidiéndole a Harry y a Ron que se acercaran a la mesa alta.  
  
Ambos se miraron con cara de preocupación y se acercaron. Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores Dumbledore hablo- Calma, que esta vez no hicieron nada, solo quiero que me acompañen a mi oficina.  
  
Ambos lo siguieron por todo el castillo, y al llegar al despacho del director, Harry sintió un poco de vergüenza  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Era fin de año y Harry había ido al ministerio de la magia con sus amigos, al enterarse sirius fue a buscarlo junto con toda la orden. Sirius se enfrento a su prima bellatrix, y esta le lanzo un maleficio mal hecho, lo que lo hirió gravemente, pero no le causo la muerte, como ella quería. Al darse cuenta de esto Harry se subió a una escoba y lo llevó a san mungo. Donde Sirius testifico lo que había ocurrido, para luego desmayarse y no despertar más.  
  
Harry llego a la oficina del director, donde Dumbledore se empezó a echar la culpa, lo que lo enfureció mucho y rompió todo lo que encontró a su paso.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Señor Potter no se preocupe, el asunto de la otra vez ya esta arreglado, no tiene porque poner esa cara- dijo dumbledore en tono tranquilizador. Harry al notar que tenia cara de preocupación sonrió al instante. Yo los llamé porque se que están preocupados por la señorita Hermione Granger, pero les quiero decir que ella esta bien.  
  
Harry empezó a atropellarlo con un montón de preguntas, a lo que Dumbledore lo calmó –Ella esta bien, esta en aquí en el colegio en la enfermería, sufrió una recaída en la estación, antes de cruzar al anden 9 3/4, sus padres nos mandaron una lechuza, Minerva se apareció, la tomó y volvió a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, ahí la fue a buscar uno de los carros de colegio, y madame pomfrey la revisó, aunque no me quiso decir lo que tenía, pero que no era nada grave, dentro de un tiempo va a estar muy bien. Y que ella nos contará lo que le ocurrió a su debido tiempo- termino Dumbledore- ahora los dejo ir unos minutos a la enfermería y después ambos a la cama- y sonrió.  
  
Ambos corrieron a la enfermería, Harry estaba contento de saber que su amiga estaba bien, aunque aun no sabia porque ella no le había escrito, ni tampoco respondió las cartas que el le mandaba.  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería y le preguntaron a Madame Pomfrey cuando le daría de alta a hermione, esta respondió que mañana. Pidieron permiso y entraron.  
  
Harry al ver a Hermione casi se desmaya, no era la misma que el conocía, estaba bastante pálida algo más flaca y no había ni rastro de su sonrisa típica, se notaba que había llorado mucho ya que tenía marcas negras en ojos, y estos hinchados. Ron miró a Harry y le dijo que mejor la veían mañana y que estaría mejor. Ambos se fueron, aunque Harry no pudo dormir en toda esa noche esperando que llegara el día para poder ver a su hermione.  
  
Esa mañana harry bajó bien temprano a la sala común, donde se encontró a Hermione, que al verlo sonrió, pero una sonrisa de tristeza.  
  
Harry que lo notó se acerco a ella y la abrazó, Hermione comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. y el no sabia que hacer, en ese minuto bajó Ron y vio la escena.  
  
Y si mejor vamos al parque????- preguntó Ron, tratando de romper la incomodidad 

A lo que ambos aceptaron, los tres salieron del retrato y llegaron al pasillo, salieron por el hall de entrada y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago, el primero en reaccionar a hablar fue Ron.  
  
Hermione, que te pasa?, tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus mejores amigos, y te ayudaremos y comprenderemos en todo. – dijo en tono protector.  
  
Si, nosotros te queremos mucho- dijo harry ruborizándose de pies a cabeza, lo que solo noto Ron.  
  
Es que es muy difícil para mi, no se como explicárselos, pero no he pasado un buen verano- siguió hermione.  
  
Si porque no respondías nuestras cartas?- siguió Ron  
  
Es que estas vacaciones descubrí algo no muy lindo y lo único que hice fue meditar y llorar, y preguntar como me voy a enfrentar a mis padres dentro de poco. .

Pero que cosa, y porque enfrentar a tus padres- siguió Harry tratando de sacarle mas información- sea lo que sea, se ve que no has comido, ni que has dejado de llorar. Nosotros te queremos mucho y queremos saber-  
  
Si- afirmo Ron- creo que nosotros te podemos ayudar, porque te queremos demasiado.  
  
Por primera vez desde hacia mucho rato vieron una autentica sonrisa de parte de Hermione.  
  
Esta bien chicos, yo los quiero mucho, así que les voy a contar que es lo que pasa- dijo hermione- Es que estas vacaciones, poco después de que salí del colegio y volví a mi casa, me empecé a sentir mal, y a principios de agosto me di cuenta de que estaba- tomo aire y continuó- embarazada.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron, no podían creer lo que su amiga les decía, era un balde de agua fría encima de cada uno.  
  
E-estas em-mbarazada- pregunto Harry titubeando- no escuché bien cierto???  
  
Si Harry, me temo que escuchaste bien- dijo hermione empezando a llorar, Ron solo atino a abrazarla y con mucho cariño le empezó a hablar- nosotros te queremos y te apoyamos en todo- luego miró a Harry que estaba en shock por la noticia, y no se movía- nosotros te vamos a ayudar a que salgas adelante con tu vida y claro tu bebe también.  
  
Gracias, snif- dijo hermione entre llantos- yo los quiero mucho- y abrazó a ambos, aunque harry seguía sin moverse.  
  
Hermione- dijo Ron- si quieres nos cuentas quien es el padre, no te queremos hacer sufrir mas.  
  
Hermione le agradeció a Ron y le dijo que cuando lo hubiera asumido, les contaría. Luego se levanto y se fue.  
  
Ron solo se quedo mirándola, luego se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazó, harry solo logró balbucear que no lo podía creer, y que si el siempre la había querido, entonces porque ella nunca le había correspondido. Luego se soltó de su amigo y se fue a la primera clase que era pociones con los Slytherins, al llegar se sentó junto a neville. Su orgullo estaba herido, no quería que la chica notara lo que sentía ahora, era su amiga y el tenía que apoyarla. No sabia como, pero lo haría.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando neville explotó el caldero, solo los gritos del profesor lo sacaron de su mundo.  
  
Longbottom, que hace?, son 20 puntos menos para grifindor por no hacer nada bien, y 50 menos por san potter, ya que no fue capaz de controlar a su compañero, y ahora fuera de esta sala, y no vuelvan hasta que aprendan a hacer bien una poción - gritó Snape. Ambos salieron de la sala, Neville se fue a la sala común, pero Harry se quedo pensando, salió al patio y se sentó en el mismo árbol que hace un rato, pensaba en hermione mientras acariciaba el pasto.  
  
No sintió a alguien sentarse junto a el.  
  
Hasta que la persona hablo- estas bien?, se que tu estas hace un tiempo detrás de mi, y creo que fui una estupida al contarte, lo único que gano es que sufras. Y pienso que todo el tiempo fui una estupida de no enamorarme de ti, si no de otra persona, y mira las consecuencias, yo se que tu no me pondrias un dedo encima nunca.  
  
Estoy muy mal con esto- dijo Harry- creo que deberías haber pensado antes lo que me estas diciendo ahora, creo que así te hubieses aliviado este peso, y yo toda la preocupación que pase estas vacaciones, al no tener noticias tuyas. Me sentí muy mal y olvidado, puedes creer que la única persona que me llevo al mundo mágico fue el profesor Snape- dijo harry enojado- el se preocupo por mi sin ni siquiera tenerme un poco de cariño, como se supone que debería ser contigo, tu vives en una casa muggle, no te costaba nada llamarme por teléfono- dijo Harry y luego se levantó y se fue, dejando sola a Hermione.  
  
Hermione quedó muy pensativa, todo lo que había dicho Harry era cierto, pero ya estaba embarazada de otro, no de harry como siempre soñó cuando entro al colegio, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, sacaría ese maldito día, y ahora Harry estaría contento y queriéndola mucho.  
  
Después entró al castillo, y se fue a la sala común. Donde se encontró a Ron muy pensativo. Se acercó a el.  
  
Hola Ron- dijo Hermione para que este notara que estaba ahí.  
  
Hola- respondió este, y antes de que Hermione hablara continúo- Harry esta muy mal con esto, y tu sabes, me contó que conversaron, creo que no es fácil para el aceptarlo, sobretodo que esta enamorado de ti desde 2º.  
  
Si, si lo se, por eso trate de explicarle que no pensé y fui una estupida- dijo hermione  
  
Ahí la embarraste más. El sabe que te equivocaste, pero al decirle todo lo que le dijiste, fue como si no lo quisieras ni como amigo, en vez de arrepentirte deberías asumir. Harry pronto se pondrá bien, compréndelo- finalizó Ron, para luego despedirse de ella y pedirle que se cuide, y que duerma tranquila, que le hacía falta, por ella y el bebe.  
  
Hermione se sentía muy sola, hace varias semanas que habían entrado a clases y casi ni hablaba con sus amigos, Harry que estaba demasiado dolido y Ron que lo estaba apoyando siempre.

En esos ultimas semanas había recuperado peso, ya que ya no sentía nauseas, se veía sana, había recuperado su color.  
  
Cansada de todo esto se dirigió hacia sus amigos y les pregunto si todavía la apoyaban. Al escuchar esto Harry se sintió mal y pensó en su amiga, ella era la que mas necesitaba apoyo, y el con sus celos estupidos la había hecho pasarlo muy mal.  
  
Por supuesto que si amiga- dijo harry- estoy arrepentido actué muy idiotamente, discúlpame.-  
  
Ron que solo escuchaba sonrió al ver a su amigo mejor, pronto los 3 se fundieron en un largo abrazo.  
  
Les tengo una invitación- dijo hermione- aparte de ustedes madame pomfrey también sabe de mi condición, y ahora en un rato mas me va a hacer una ecografía. Y yo los quería invitar, ya que son mis mejores amigos.  
  
Harry y ron se miraron y ambos respondieron que si. Estaban muy animados. Además ninguno había visto nunca una ecografía, ya que harry no tenía hermanos y ron es el penúltimo y era muy chico cuando nació su hermanita menor.  
  
El trío llegó hasta la enfermería, madame pomfrey hizo que hermione se acostara en una camilla, y cerro las cortinas, después de un rato anunció que estaba lista, entraron al lugar donde ella estaba y la vieron acostada, con la guata al aire, madame pomfrey le pasaba un aparato por la guata, y por una pantallita se podía ver una mancha.  
  
Después de un rato de silencio madame Pomfrey les indicó que se acercaran, les mostró a los 3 cual era la cabecita, las manitos, y las piernecitas, después le dijo a hermione que esa semana cumpliría los 4 meses, los cuales ya no eran tan fáciles de esconder, por suerte todos creían que era porque había engordado, ya que estaba comiendo mucho este último tiempo.  
  
Luego madame pomfrey le pregunto si quería saber el sexo de su bebe, a lo que hermione respondió que si. Después de un rato de concentración por parte de la enfermera, descubrieron que era una bebita.  
  
La enfermera hecho a Harry y Ron y mientras hermione se acomodaba la ropa por encima de la guata, ella le hablaba.  
  
Tienes que contarle al padre, así te ayudara monetariamente- decía muy preocupada- un bebe es mucha dedicación.  
  
Si, si lo se, se lo diré, pero no aún, tengo que pensar como hacerlo, aunque ya casi ni sabe de mi, esta muy ocupado en lo que hace.- dijo hermione  
  
Además de que le tengo que informar al director. Y usted debería hacer lo mismo con sus padres- siguió la enfermera.  
  
Si, si lo se, les voy a escribir una carta- dijo hermione, y preocupada agregó- que solo sepan el director y la profesora mcgonagall, me lo promete???  
  
De acuerdo, ahora puede retirarse, sus amigos deben estar afuera esperando comentar lo de su bebita- la hechó madame pomfrey.  
  
Hermione escribió la siguiente carta a sus padres:

Papa y mama:  
Les tengo que dar una noticia no muy agradable, ¿recuerdan que este verano no me sentía nada de bien?, bueno resulta que estoy embarazada, ya tengo 4 meses y es una niñita, espero que me entiendan, y si no, bueno los comprendo, los quiero mucho.  
Chao hermione granger.  
  
Había terminado de escribir la carta cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.  
  
Quien es- se escuchó una voz.  
  
Por la voz, los anteojos y el pelo, me parece que es harry- dijo hermione.  
  
El aludido le destapó los ojos y le pasó un regalo envuelto en un coloreado papel, muy sorprendida esta la abrió, mientras harry tomó la carta y pidió permiso para leerla. En el paquete habían varios accesorios para bebes, entre estos ropa, pañales y artículos de aseo. Hermione se sintió feliz y abrazó a su amigo, mientras que este dejaba la carta en la mesa.  
  
Corta pero concisa- dijo hermione refiriéndose a la carta.  
  
Si, esta muy bien, aunque esta muy liviana- dijo harry, en eso llegó ron que se sentó junto a ambos.  
  
Hermi- llamó la atención harry.  
  
mmmm- contesto ella  
  
este yo quería saber si podríamos saber quien es el padre del bebe- dijo harry  
  
hermione meditó un rato para luego comenzar a hablar.  
  
Bueno supongo que por la cantidad de tiempo que tengo, ustedes ya deducen que fue alguien del colegio- dijo hermione.  
  
Aja- correspondieron ambos.  
  
Bueno esto fue el año pasado, me enamoré de alguien que nunca me iba a mirar, pero me equivoqué.....- dijo hermione pero Ron la interrumpió- De quien es, no como sucedió.  
  
Es alguien que Harry odia mucho- dijo hermione, esperando la mirada de sus compañeros.  
  
¡No me digas que es Malfoy!- exclamó Ron con los puños apretados y con las orejas rojas, como cada vez que esta nervioso o algo no le parece bien.  
  
No, no, cálmate, no es malfoy- dijo hermione.

Entonces sigue hablando- dijo ron soltando las manos, y mostrándole una sonrisa.  
  
El padre es el profesor Snape- dijo Hermione mirando la cara de asombro de sus amigos,

Prefiero a Malfoy- dijo Ron

Creo que me voy a enfermar- siguió Harry más palido de lo normal.

ya se que no lo pueden creer, (N/A imagínenselos a ambos con la boca abierta y mirando fijamente a hermione), pero a principios del año pasado nos empezamos a hacer amigos, y a salir. A fin de año, después de que pasó todo lo de sirius, llegó la fiesta de fin de año. Y después me fui a celebrar con Snape, y tomamos un poquito mas de la cuenta.....  
  
FLASH BACK

Después de que se acabo el baile de fin de año, hermione se fue a festejar con snape a hogsmeade (por supuesto nadie sabía que hermione estaba ahí), ambos tomaron, bailaron, y siguieron tomando. Después volvieron al castillo, un tanto pasados, y se fueron al despacho de snape a seguir festejando. Una cosa llevó a otra y se encontraron con que Snape estaba arriba de hermione. Esa mañana despertaron los 2 con la tremenda caña, y al verse ambos desnudos en una misma cama, les cayó un balde de agua fría encima, como podía ser que hubiesen tomado tanto. Hermione se vistió rápido y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza se fue a la sala común, donde estuvo meditando todo el día, de cómo podría haber pasado eso, y peor todavía, con un profesor. Ahora se iba a su casa y no lo vería hasta 2 meses más, y no se imaginó lo que sucedería después.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Hermione tomó prestada a hedwig, amarró la carta a la pata de esta y abrió la ventana. Harry y Ron habían quedado en shok con lo que ella les había contado, no sabían que decir, apenas podían moverse. Hasta que una voz los sobresaltó.  
  
Hermione Granger, acompáñeme inmediatamente al despacho del director- Era Mcgonagall la que había hablado.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron, supieron entonces que la Prof. mcgonagall y el director ya estaban enterados de la buena nueva.

* * *

_Reviews...... plis!!!!!_


	2. aceptalo!

_Hola de nuevo, aca está mi segundo cap (me entusiasme)  
_

* * *

Hermione Granger, acompáñeme inmediatamente al despacho del director- Era Mcgonagall la que había hablado.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron, supieron entonces que la Prof.  
mcgonagall y el director ya estaban enterados de la buena nueva.....  
  
Hermione siguió a la profesora, muy silenciosamente, se imaginaba que es  
lo que pasaría, ¿la echarían del colegio?, o la tendrían castigada de  
aquí hasta que naciera el bebe?. Ella no estaba muy segura, lo único que  
si tenía claro, era que no se sentía nada de bien, todo se le daba  
vueltas de nervios, solo sentía ganas de salir corriendo y perderse en el  
bosque prohibido, pero por supuesto como siempre decidió afrontar lo que  
había hecho. A lo peor la expulsaban.  
  
Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Señorita Granger, despierte, hace como 5 minutos que le estoy pidiendo  
que pase- dijo Mcgonagall.  
  
Ella algo perdida (ya que estaba tan ocupada con sus pensamientos que no  
se dio cuenta de nada hasta que llegaron), se dio cuenta de que estaba  
sentada en una especie de sala de espera al lado del despacho del  
director, después miro a la puerta abierta y vio asomándose a mcgonagall  
y a dumbledore. Este último sin la alegría que siempre expresaban sus  
ojos azules.  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho decidió entrar, no quería que su profesora se enojara.  
  
Esteeeee- dijo hermione titubeando- querían decirme algo???  
  
Usted sabe perfecto señorita, el motivo por la cual la hemos llamado-  
dijo la Prof. Mcgonagall un tanto irritada.  
  
No seas tan severa Minerva, ella tiene derecho a preguntar, aún no le  
decimos nada- calmó Dumbledore, clavando la mirada en hermione, lo cual  
ella descifró como mirada de decepción.  
  
Hermione solo miraba, mucho mas nerviosa todavía, aún no sabia como le  
explicaría todo esto a los profesores, y menos que el padre del bebe era  
uno de los colegas de lo ahí presentes.  
  
Al final Dumbledore decidió hablar.  
  
Señorita Granger- diciendo esto tomo aire, como meditando lo que diría  
después- ambos ya sabemos de su condición, nos contó madame pomfrey,  
también supimos que su recaída fue producto de el- esto último lo dijo  
apuntando a la guata de hermione- Creo que por ahora no nos interesa  
saber quien es el padre, y creo que tampoco la podemos expulsar-  
  
Hermione, suspiro y mostró algo de felicidad  
  
Aunque creo que esto no merece un premio- continuo dumbledore en tono  
severo- y usted deberá cumplir castigo, por supuesto que tendrá que ser  
algo mas bien liviano, no queremos que le ocurra algo a su bebe, por lo  
cual usted ayudara a un profesor todos los jueves en la tarde, nosotros  
le avisaremos con que profesor, y la hora del castigo- dijo esto y  
continuo con un tono mas protector- valla a dormir, lo necesita, usted y  
el bebe.  
  
Espere, antes de eso yo quería hacerle una pregunta- dijo mcgonagall.  
  
Hermione la miró, pensando lo peor; le haría la pregunta del papá, solo  
se quería desaparecer, pero junto todas sus fuerzas y dijo  
  
Que quiere saber profesora- y tomando aire y esperando un poco de valor  
siguió- pero le responderé lo que puedo.  
  
Si, si lo se, solo quería saber quien más sabe de esto- dijo mcgonagall  
  
Solo harry, ron y madame pomfrey- dijo muy tranquila- pero por favor  
espero que no le cuenten a nadie más.  
  
No se preocupe- dijeron ambos, y dumbledore continúo- solo nos tiene que  
prometer que se va a cuidar, va a cumplir su castigo y va a seguir siendo  
la mejor alumna como siempre.  
  
Si se los prometo- dijo hermione mucho mas contenta.  
  
Ahora si se puede ir- dijo dumbledore cortante. Hermione aún notaba que  
la felicidad que generalmente irradiaban sus ojos, no volvía.

* * *

**En la sala común de griffindor  
**  
Hermione Granger, acompáñeme inmediatamente al despacho del director- Era  
Mcgonagall la que había hablado.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron, supieron entonces que la Prof.  
mcgonagall y el director ya estaban enterados de la buena nueva...  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron paralizados, y solo la veían alejarse.  
  
Amigo que crees que le harán?- dijo Harry esperando una respuesta no muy  
simpática.  
  
No se- dijo ron- a lo peor la expulsan del colegio, pero como conocemos a  
dumbledore, no sería capaz... o sí?  
  
Es el amor de mi vida ron- siguió harry- me tienes que ayudar no la  
pueden expulsar, además apenas la apoyamos ahora que esta con nosotros,  
imagínate como lo haríamos estando ella lejos.  
  
Se quedaron callados harto rato. Ron meditando en que le dirían a  
hermione, mientras que harry solo pensaba en que sería su vida sin ella  
dándole fuerzas y apoyándolo cada vez que el necesitaba, también  
comprendió que ese año se darían vuelta los papeles.  
  
Un ruido los sacó de sus pensamientos, una lechuza revoloteaba cerca del  
vidrio, golpeándolo cada tanto.  
  
El primero en reaccionar a abrirle era Ron, la lechuza venía tan cansada  
que no pudo oponer resistencia, por lo que ron saco la carta en menos de  
30 segundos.  
  
Harry solo miro lo que hacía, pero cuando ron tenía la carta en la mano  
pregunto ¿Para quién es?  
  
Es para hermione, de sus papas- respondió ron- leámosla ya que hermione  
con su estado no puede recibir grandes sorpresas o disgustos, y creo que  
esta carta no es muy agradable- harry solo movió la cabeza en señal de  
"sí".  
  
Ron leyó la carta y con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro se la paso a  
harry, esta también lo leyó y exclamo algo parecido a un no lo puedo  
creer.  
  
En ese minuto se abrió la puerta de la sala común, dejando ver a una  
hermione muy sonriente. Ambos se miraron y harry oculta la carta en su  
espalda.  
  
Estas muy contenta hermi, que te dijeron????- dijo Ron  
  
En pocos minutos ella les contó todo lo que había pasado en el despacho  
del director, sin omitir detalles. Por lo que los 3 se dieron un largo  
abrazo, sin antes ambos amigos recordarle a hermione cuanto la querían.  
  
Al deshacerse el abrazo hermione notó que harry tenia un papel en sus  
manos, y que este llevaba su nombre.  
  
Me pasas mi carta porfa- le dijo a harry, y al ver la cara que este puso,  
prosiguió, calma que no soy adivina, solo vi que la tenias.  
  
Harry dudo en pasarle la carta, se acerco al fuego e hizo ademán de  
tirarla al fuego, pero hermione que tenia buenos reflejos la atrapo.  
  
Harry, ya se que son malas noticias, o tu crees que estarán feliz con  
esto- dijo hermione muy seria.  
  
Hermione abrió el papel y leyó la carta:  
  
_ Hermione Granger:  
  
Como se te ocurre hacernos esto, creímos que eras responsable,  
por eso te dejamos ir a este colegio en el que estas y siempre estamos  
apoyando tus ideas, además como siempre tienes las mejores notas...  
  
Bueno quiero decirte que con esto me has decepcionado mucho, pero  
sin embargo el peor que a reaccionado es tu padre, siempre habías sido su  
niñita, siempre te había puesto de ejemplo ante sus amigos, pero lo has  
defraudado y no te quiere ver más, y te pido que nunca más vuelvas a esta  
casa, no te recibiremos bien, has traicionado nuestra confianza, y no  
serás bienvenida.  
  
Fmlia. Granger_  
  
A hermione se le iban escapando las lágrimas, mientras leía, ella quería  
mucho a sus papas, y en el fondo les encontraba la razón. Después de leer  
por ultima vez la carta la tiro al fuego y el trío se que do mucho rato  
viendo la carta convertirse en cenizas. Luego de esto los 3 se fundieron  
en un largo abrazo, en el cual hermione lloró y lloró, hasta que se le  
acabaron las lagrimas y se calm  
  
Ándate a la cama hermí- dijo harry- lo necesitas, nosotros cuidaremos que  
nadie te moleste.  
  
Gracias amigos los quiero- dijo ella un poco más feliz.  
  
Nosotros también- dijeron al unísono, y hermione subió a la habitación de  
las mujeres de 6.

* * *

** Días después**  
  
Habían pasado uno días y hermi ya se sentía bien, ya había asumido lo de  
sus papas, ella iba caminando hacía las mazmorras, donde le tocaba clases  
de pociones con los Slitherins, al llegar allí, ya se encontraban todos  
los griffindors y algunos Slitherins, y estos últimos cuando ella entro  
le gritaron cosas como sangre sucia, pero ella no escucho, iba pensando  
en el baile de navidad que se acercaba, y este año por alguna razón, los  
estudiantes irían vestidos de gala (tipo muggle). Se sentó junto a harry  
y a ron.  
  
Harry- dijo hermione- yo te quiero pedir que vengas conmigo al baile de  
navidad.  
  
Harry miro a ron y dijo- claro si a ti no te molesta  
  
No, no se preocupen, yo ya conseguí pareja, voy con luna- dijo Ron  
  
Entonces de acuerdo- dijo harry muy contento.  
  
Alguien los saco de su conversación  
  
Por favor los tríos amorosos fuera de mi clase- dijo snape mirando a los  
amigos.  
  
Todos los Slitherins corearon este comentario.  
  
Hermione que esto último la enojo mucho tomo aire y comenzó a gritarle a  
su profesor  
  
Es el colmo que cada vez que empecemos las clases nos humille o nos quite  
puntos- dijo muy irritada- no porque usted sea un pobre y amargado  
hombre, que no disfruta la vida, nos cague a nosotros.  
  
Snape no hablaba, se quedó mudo ante esto, mientras que todos sus  
compañeros la miraban tratando de decirle que se pasó, en cuanto a los  
Slitherins, estaban lo mas atentos para saber cuantos puntos le quitarían  
a la casa contrincante.  
  
Snape después de un rato salió del shok, nunca un alumno le había gritado  
  
-señorita granger, deseo que se quede aquí después de que terminen las  
clases, supongo que sabe que no es de muy buenos modales gritarle así a  
un profesor- Luego se dirigió al curso- y que esperan que todavía ninguno  
saca los materiales.  
  
La clase pasó muy lento, Hermione veía como de repente el profesor la  
estaba mirando fijamente, pero no le importo. Tocó el timbre. Todos los  
alumnos salieron  
  
Señorita Granger, acérquese- dijo Snape.  
  
Sin dudarlo Hermione se sentó en una silla al lado de su profesor.  
  
No porque seamos algo mas que amigos, usted tiene derecho a insultarme en  
mitad de mi clase y frente a todo el mundo- dijo snape muy irritado.  
  
Si te grite es porque odio los comentarios que haces de mis amigos y yo-  
dijo hermione levantando la voz.  
  
Solo te digo que agradezcas que no te quite puntos- dijo snape, y luego  
bajando el tono de voz siguió- te gustaría ir a hogsmeade para el baile  
de navidad, nadie notaría nuestra ausencia, aunque nada de trago, no  
queremos que pase lo mismo de la otra vez- dijo esto ultimo completamente  
colorado, hermione también se sonrojo.  
  
No profesor- dijo ella- invité a harry al baile y ya me acepto.  
  
bueno valla entonces con san potter- dijo snape sarcástico  
  
Sip, pero harry sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y yo voy al baile con el-  
dijo ella  
  
Bueno entonces que el le ponga buenas notas, yo no me presto mas para eso-  
djo snape  
Plaf- se escucho una cachetada- no vuelva a decirme más eso  
y como si nada hubiera pasado continúo- Perdone profesor, pero yo  
solamente soy su alumna- dijo hermione- y con su permiso, me voy.- dijo  
esto saliendo de la sala.

* * *

**El baile de navidad  
  
** Hermione estuvo toda esa semana decidiendo que se pondría, tenía que ser  
algo no muy apretado, para que no se notara su aumento de peso (5 meses  
ya se notaban), pero tampoco muy suelto, porque parecería carpa. Algo no  
muy escotado por el frío, pero tampoco tan cerrado, porque se vería feo.  
Al final decidió ir a probar suerte a una tienda de objetos muggles en  
hogsmeade (todo se compraron su ropa ahí).  
  
El baile era el día viernes, pero ella recién fue al pueblito el jueves,  
entró a una tienda muy pequeñita por fuera, pero una vez dentro se dio  
cuenta que solo era un embrujo, la tienda era del tamaño de un mall. Una  
vez adentro se le acerco una señorita vestida de azul.  
  
Busca algo señora- dijo esto fijándose en la guata de la chica.  
  
Ehmmmm, si. Busco un vestido de gala- dijo hermione y le dio las  
características de cómo quería que fuese el vestido. La señorita después  
de meditar un rato exclamo- tengo exactamente lo que usted quiere- luego  
de eso salió corriendo. Tras un rato de espera, hermione la vio aparecer  
con un bonito vestido negro, se lo probó, era perfecto, justo como ella  
quería, y aparte el color la hacía versa más flaca.  
  
Pagó el vestido y volvió al colegio. Ahí se encontró con harry y ron a  
los cuales les mostró el vestido, pero ese es otro cuento.  
  
Ambas parejas estaban comiendo (harry- hermione; luna- ron) y conversando  
de lo mejor. Cuando hermione se sintió observada, busco por todo el  
comedor, hasta que encontró en la mesa de los profes a snape mirándola,  
ella desvió la vista y vio a la prof. Mcgonagall y al prof flitwick  
riéndose de lo lindo.  
  
Hermione- llamo harry sacándola de sus visiones- vamos a bailar.  
  
Ese era el mejor momento para sacarle celos al profesor, miró a harry y  
acepto, ambos se levantaron y salieron a bailar, hermione era una  
excelente bailarina, todos los veranos tomaba clases, aunque el aumento  
de peso le dificultaba en los movimientos. Harry al notar esto, tomó el  
control de la situación, con lo que hermione se dejó llevar, y as  
bailaron por horas y horas. Hasta que hermione se empezó a sentir  
mareada, así que ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin antes  
despedirse.

* * *

**Sábado en el desayuno**  
  
Estaba todo el colegio desayunando, Hermione que ese día se había  
levantado con más hambre que de costumbre, así que estaba disfrutando su  
quinto pan de mantequilla, cuando una lechuza tiró una carta encima de su  
cabeza. Algo sorprendida tomó la nota y la leyó:  
  
Srta. Granger:  
  
Le comunico que deberá cumplir el castigo de lo que hablamos la  
última vez, como anteriormente hemos dicho este jueves tendrá que  
presentarse en el aula de pociones a ayudar al profesor snape con los  
trabajos. Y así será todos los jueves, hasta que se le informe lo  
contrario.  
  
Desde ya muchas gracias, se despide atentamente  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Sub. -directora  
  
Se levantó muy rápido y fue a la sala común donde estaban sus amigos, que  
aún no se levantaban.  
  
Pero alguien la retraso en el camino.  
  
Miren chicos, aquí viene la ex virgen- dijo malfoy arrastrando las  
palabras.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle festejaron el comentario con grandes risotadas  
  
Y de quien es el hijo de la sangre sucia? o tu crees que yo pensaba que  
tu notoria subida de peso era por la comida?- siguió malfoy  
sarcásticamente.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle volvieron a reír  
  
Y ese bebe es de "pobretón" Wesley, o de "cabeza rajada" Potter- sigui  
malfoy molestando  
  
En eso se escucho una voz por detrás.  
  
Señor Malfoy deje de molestar a la gente que va pasando por el pasillo-  
era dumbledore- Son 50 puntos menos para slytherin por usted, y 20 por  
sus amigos- esto ultimo lo dijo con brillo en los ojos.  
  
Hermione llegó muy enojada a la sala común, pero al encontrarse con sus  
amigos su animo cambio, les mostró la carta, y ambos se sintieron mal, el  
padre del bebe, estaría explotando a hermione.  
  
El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún incidente, hasta que llegó el día  
jueves.

* * *

** Mazmorras**  
  
Hermione entró al aula  
  
Llega tarde- se escuchó una voz del otro extremo- empiece con estos  
trabajos, si es que puede verme la cara de tonto- siguió en tono  
sarcástico.  
  
Hermione no entendió a que se refería, pero no le dio mucha importancia,  
se puso a trabajar, y cuando termino todos los trabajos snape habl  
  
Va a hablar o tengo que darle un empujón yo  
  
No se a que se refiere profesor- dijo hermione sin entender nada  
  
Cuando pensaba contarme lo de su embarazo- dijo snape- ahora que lo  
pienso no se como pensé que estaba gorda de puro glotona- añadi  
sarcástico- que puede decir a su favor  
  
¿Cómo se enteró?- dijo hermione muy preocupada  
  
En la fiesta de navidad mcgonagall se tomó unas copitas de más y termin  
revelando toda su vida desde que entró a Hogwarts una historia facinante  
si quiere mi opinión - dijo snape en tono sarcástico, y añadió- ¿de quién  
es?  
  
¿No era obvia la respuesta?, se armó de valor, lo miró con cara asesina y  
respondió -Suyo profesor- dijo muy molesta por la pregunta, acaso pensaba  
el profesor que ella era puta?  
  
Estas segura que "eso" es mío- insistió Snape apuntando la guata de  
hermione. (N/A bonita forma de referirse a un bebe)  
  
Si profesor completamente segura- dijo hermione  
  
Bueno entonces te digo que de mi no vas a recibir ningún apoyo, olvídate  
que yo soy el padre- esto último lo dijo con desprecio.  
  
Esta bien lo asumiré sola, por algo tengo 2 buenos amigos que están  
dispuestos a ayudarme.- dijo hermione muy fría, aunque por dentro se  
estaba derrumbando, ¿cómo su snape podía decirle eso?, en verdad ese  
hombre ya no era el mismo por lo menos el de antes tenía un poco más de  
corazón. Había cambiado.  
  
Tome- snape pasó una botellita a hermione  
  
¿Qué es?- pregunto esta con curiosidad  
  
Es una poción abortiva- dijo snape con frialdad, es tu decisión, yo te  
doy una salida toma el camino fácil o asume las consecuencias tu solita  
  
Al oír esto a hermione le dio un escalofrío, se dio media vuelta y sali  
de las mazmorras, llegó a la habitación, dejó la botellita en el velador.  
  
En toda esa noche no pudo dormir, pensó en los pros y contra del camino  
fácil y los del difícil, al final decidió que esperaría, y más adelante  
se decidiría. Aunque estaba segura que no tomaría la poción, se estaba  
haciendo a la idea de que su bebita llegara pronto.  
  
Como estuvo toda esa noche despierta, en la mañana se quedó dormida.  
Harry subió a la habitación de las mujeres (lo cual no fue nada de fácil,  
por las medidas de seguridad que dumbledore había puesto), se acerco a  
ella y la despertó, al verlo cerca lo abrazó. Harry mas rojo que el pelo  
de ron, correspondió el abrazo.  
  
Snape sabe- dijo hermione entre lágrima y lágrima  
  
Pero como, si solo sabían pomfrey, dumbledore y mcgonagall- dijo harry  
  
Es que mcgonagall se tomó unas tragos de más y contó todo lo que sabía-  
dijo hermione  
  
Y.....- pregunto harry- snape te dio una solución  
  
Hermione solo apunto con el dedo la botellita.  
  
Qué es?- pregunto harry  
  
Un abortivo- respondió hermione más triste- me dijo que el no se haría  
cargo, que me decidiera entre aceptarlo y sufrir las consecuencias, o  
hacer el camino corto.  
  
Qué?- salto harry de repente- yo mato a snape, mira que ponerte mas peso  
encima del que ya tienes.... Dijo harry, pero no pudo continuar, un voz  
habl  
  
Señor potter, sabe que no puede estar en el dormitorio de las chicas-  
luego el recién llegado se acercó a hermione- Discúlpeme por favor, ahora  
todos los profesores lo saben, y algunos alumnos también, todo fue mi  
culpa, no debí de haber tomado.  
  
Hermione solo miró con odio a su profesora, pero al verla tan arrepentida  
su mirada pasó a ser de preocupación.  
  
No se preocupe profesora- dijo tratando de parecer lo mas calmada  
posible, ya que su profesora estaba sufriendo, había jodido a una alumna  
y mas encima había actuado irresponsablemente, aunque muy enojada por  
dentro siguió- no importa, con tal de que no me lo recuerden siempre,  
esta todo bien......

* * *

_Reviewssssssss!!!!!!!_


	3. La tomo o no?

La profesora salió de la habitación y Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que recién había pasado, y luego recordó la poción, se sentó en su cama y abrió el cajón del velador. Ahí estaba. Era un líquido de color naranjo, en una botellita pequeñita y muy bonita, era de cristal con formas raras en la tapa. Un gran trabajo y hecho a mano. Le inspiraba mucha seguridad. El frasquito era muy hermoso, tomo la pócima con las manos y acarició la botellita, una imagen se apareció en su cabeza, era ella y snape, juntos y de la mano, luego de estar mucho rato concentrada en eso, un pensamiento la sacó de sus sueños tenía que ir a la clase de historia de la magia con el anciano profesor Binns.  
  
Dejó el frasquito nuevamente en su lugar, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo hasta el aula de historia de la magia. Al llegar el anciano estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, y era tal el silencio (todos dormían), que el sonido de los pasos hacía eco. Se sentó en el puesto al lado de harry y ron. El profesor solo la miró largo rato. Se acerco a ella y le dijo  
  
Llega tarde señorita- y siguió- no se moleste en darme una excusa, se quedara en el recreo en mi despacho, después hablaremos- se dio media vuelta y se fue a escribir en la pizarra unos apuntes que se suponía todos deberían estar escribiendo.  
  
La clase pasó muy rápido, luego de que tocara el timbre y todos despertaran, Hermione se paro y se dirigió al banco del profesor.  
  
- Profesor llegué tarde porque Mcgonagall fue a hablar conmigo- dijo la chica excusándose  
  
Bueno señorita Granger, está usted perdonada- dijo Binns- se puede confiar en usted, nunca a demostrado lo contrario.  
  
Hermione salió muy contenta de la sala, el profesor la había perdonado por llegar tarde (generalmente daba un gran castigo a los que llegaran tarde, sin importar la excusa.) y además las siguientes horas las tendría libres ya que había dejado las horas de adivinación con el pretexto de que necesitaba tiempo para estudiar y tener mas MHB (que eran ese año).  
  
Fue a la biblioteca, sacó un gran libro de pociones y se sentó. Busco en el índice la palabra "abortiva", necesitaba saber de que estaba hecha esa poción y si snape la quería envenenar, últimamente estaba muy cambiado, parecía que ella ya no lo conocía. Encontró la página y comenzó a leer en silencio, las letras pasaban, y solo pensaba en Snape, recordaba como lo había querido y como aun lo quería, ¿que podía haber salido mal?, eran la pareja perfecta, aunque fuese en secreto. El siempre la estaba mirando, siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, aunque de esas que son casi imperceptibles, dedicada solo a ella, se veían cada vez que podían y siempre se dedicaban palabras cariñosas, el no demostraba preferencia por ella en clase y ella lo entendía, debían aparentar que se odiaban, aunque eso lo doliera a ambos, pero nadie debería sospechar. En resumen se amaban.  
  
Siguió leyendo y llegó a los ingredientes, eran muy parecidos a los que uso el día que se declaró parecía que hubiese sido ayer.  
  
FLASH BACK

Era una clase de pociones como cualquiera, pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que después de este día su futuro cambiaría totalmente a como lo tenía planeado cada uno. La cosa es que ese día estaban todos muy callados, (mas de lo que normalmente se consigue) Todos estaban ocupados en su poción, Neville como siempre, se sentó con la chica para que ella le ayudara. Snape anotaba las instrucciones en la pizarra.  
  
_¿Por qué siempre estará vestido de negro, y con túnicas tan grandes que no dejan ver ni el cuello? _Hermione solo pensaba _¿o por que nunca sonreirá?, por lo que se ve no tuvo un pasado muy bueno, y tampoco alguien que lo apoye. Por lo que he escuchado su padre fue un malvado mortífago que lo maltrató muchos años, y ahora el esta aquí tan poco alegre como siempre cargando con todos esos años. Noto sabiduría en sus ojos, pero de la que se aprende de mala, por eso son tan inexpresivos, su pasado fue horrible. Me avergüenzo de decir que tengo malos padres, solo son enojos que me duran un día. ¿Por qué me habré enamorado de el si se que nunca me va a corresponder?, y si así fuera, tendríamos que vivir escondidos._ Hermione seguía con sus pensamientos, hasta que notó que se había quedado mirando a su profesor, y este le devolvía la mirada, aunque extrañada.  
  
Mientras tanto el profesor discutía con su mente-_ ¿Por qué me mirará tanto?, es que acaso soy un fenómeno de circo?.... No severus no deberías pensar así, se ve que la chica está preocupada por algo, pero.... ¿será de mi?, no, no seas estúpido severus, nadie te quiere, no tienes amigos, solo te tienen para que ayudes en la enseñanza de estos niños. Odio el día en que se me ocurrió fijarme en la señorita Granger, ella nunca me verá como una persona, solo cree que soy una masa de carne sin sentimientos y que solo soy capaz de gruñir, como aparento hacerlo siempre. Pero que hago, ya estoy hablando como mi padre. Siempre echándome hacía abajo, mi autoestima lo tengo así, gracias a el. Me comprometo desde ahora a tratar de ser más cariñoso con mis alumnos._  
  
Snape se da cuenta que también se quedó mirando a la chica. Ambos desvían la mirada rápidamente y colorados. Cada uno siguió en lo suyo, aunque Hermione recién tenía que empezar (Neville la había estado esperando todo el rato), aunque estaba tan concentrada recordando la cara de snape sonrojado que no escucho a Neville pidiendole que comenzaran la poción.  
  
No se veía nada de mal de ese color- pensó en voz alta  
  
Neville la quedo mirando  
  
Me refiero a. a... la poción de la semana pasada- invento hermione  
  
Neville solo la miro, la poción de la semana pasada había sido un desastre, ambos habían terminado en la enfermería.  
  
Siguieron con la poción, pero Hermione levanto la vista Snape la estaba mirando... El resto pasó en pocos segundos. Neville que estaba haciendo todo lo que decía su amiga se dio vuelta a mirarla, ya que no seguía con las instrucciones, con esto dejo caer una dosis mayor de pus de bubotubérculo y el caldero cambió de color de blanco que es como debería estar, a rojo, luego explotó bañando a neville (la chica alcanzo a escapar) y a algunos chicos de slytherin, a los cuales les comenzaron a salir al instante tres pares de manos. Snape se acercó a la chica gritando algo que ella ni escucho. Solo pensaba en lo que había ocurrido recién, sus miradas se habían cruzado. Al salir de la clase Ron y Harry se acercaron.  
  
Hermione- dijo Ron- ¿qué hiciste?, solo te quito 3 puntos  
  
Ninguno lo podía creer, pero Harry continuó- Eso si tendrás que estar hoy a las 7 en el despacho de Snape-  
  
Hermione solo resopló, pero en el fondo, ella si quería ir al despacho de su profesor, mientras más tiempo pasara con el, mejor sería, aunque tuviera que limpiar las mazmorras toda la noche, era el mejor premio poder verle.  
  
La tarde pasó muy rapido, ya eran las 6:45, Hermione salió corriendo de la sala común quería llegar lo mas rapido posible y no perder ningun segundo, venía muy contenta, demasiado como para ir a cumplir un castigo.  
  
Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7 y ella estaba Ahí, ya llevaba 5 minutos decidiendose si debia tocar o no, Al final se decidió. Toc Toc.  
  
Adelante- se escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Ella tomó Aire y entró, ahí estaba él, después de estar toda la noche limpiando las mazmorras (tarea nada de fácil) termino a las 11, se acercó a su profesor  
  
Profesor- preguntó ella dudosa- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
Ya la has hecho- dijo el profesor con la voz mas fría que podía- pero te dejo hacer otra.  
  
La chica sonrió, el profesor se quedó mirándola nuevamente, le encantaba ese gesto, y por primera vez iba dirigido hacia el.  
  
¿Qué fue esto y lo de la clase anterior?- dijo hermione soltándolo todo rápido- Usted sabe, lo de las miradas.  
  
El profesor se quedó sin habla, solo atinaba a mirarla, en el fondo el la quería, muy en secreto, pero la quería.  
  
Profesor- dijo la chica sonrojándose- creo que usted me gusta  
  
Snape se sonrojo también, nuca le habían dicho eso, nadie nunca le había dicho que lo quería, y esto estaba cerca.  
  
Emmmm....- en la familia Snape nunca nadie había demostrado cariño, eso era una forma de demostrar debilidad- creo que yo también siento algo especial por usted- Después de decir esto se dio cuenta que le gustaba demostrar cariño, pero también se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente saco su varita e intento hacer un hechizo desmemorizante, pero hermione lo esquivó, se acercó a el y lo beso. Snape se quedo de piedra. Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero en el camino una sombra la detuvo  
  
Mañana deseo que venga a comer a mi despacho, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Snape recuperándose del impacto que causo esa demostración de cariño.

FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Ella seguía sentada en la biblioteca, mirando el libro, en eso una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Qué hace la sangre sucia con un libro de pociones en la página de aborto?- Malfoy estaba al lado de ella mirando el libro- Ahora me lo vas a negar?????  
  
Ándate a la mierda malfoy, y déjanos a todos tranquilos- grito hermione sin poder controlarse  
  
En eso llegó la señora Pince y los echó a los dos de la biblioteca  
  
¿Y no pensarás decirme quien es el padre???- dijo Malfoy en tono tranquilo, pero con una sonrisa, que cuando hermione la vio, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, daba mala espina.  
  
Deja de meterte en asuntos de otros, o ¿o quieres que el profesor Dumbledore te quite puntos de nuevo?.  
  
Así que tu y ese viejo loco están de lado- dijo Malfoy enojado y en tono suave siguió- ¿acaso el es el padre???, ya veo como consigues tus buenas notas. Sangre sucia y mas encima puta.  
  
Hermione enojada se dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala común.

* * *

**Días después**  
  
Se acercaba una visita a hogsmeade y todos estaban muy entusiasmados, claro excepto por Hermione, desde que Malfoy la había molestado casi no salía. Para las comidas Harry y Ron le traían algo, ella solo asistía a clases.  
  
A la salida de las clases de transformaciones, se le acerco un chico  
  
Hola!- dijo el chico que era Pitt Bruce de la casa Ravenclaw- te gustaría ir este sábado al pueblo conmigo?  
  
Claro- dijo Hermione, aunque después de que el chico se había ido ella se retracto, estaba embarazada de 5 meses, el padre del bebe le pidió que abortara y más encima su enemigo sabía todo esto y la molestaba siempre. No tenía ganas de salir, pero ya había accedido. Esperaba enfermarse, romperse una pierna o algo así antes del sábado.

* * *

**Sábado**  
  
Hermione se levantó muy temprano ese día, tomó la ropa que se pondría, y se metió a la ducha, estuvo mucho rato adentro, sentía como el agua la refrescaba. Después se llevó las manos a la guata, comenzó a tocarla, en este último tiempo ya había aumentado de tamaño, aunque aún pasaba desapercibida, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿y si Malfoy abriera su gran bocota?, nunca tuvo muchos amigos, pero le dolía pensar que gente como Neville (con los que se llevaba bien) le dieran la espalda. Siguió sobándose la guata, sus amigos le habían dicho que la apoyaban y la querían, era lo único que necesitaba, aunque si pudiera cambiar el pasado, borraría el día en que le contó a Snape sus sentimientos. Luego de terminar se quedó un rato debajo de la ducha disfrutando el agua caer por su pelo, para luego bajar por su espalda.  
  
¡Allison!- gritó de repente la chica- ¡mi hija se llamara Allison!- y conversando sola siguió- No tomaré esa maldita poción, criaré a Allison yo solita, porque yo la quiero, y quiero que nazca. Todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades y derechos de vivir.  
  
Luego apagó la ducha y se vistió. Se secó el pelo y bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró con sus amigos.  
  
Hola!- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo amaneciste?, te ves muy contenta  
  
Harry la miró- waw Hermione estas preciosa- la chica llevaba unos jeans anchos por debajo de la cadera (y la guata), y un chaleco rojo.  
  
Hola chicos- dijo Hermione- estoy bien y ustedes, a y gracias Harry, pero creo que exageras.  
  
No lo creas- dijo Harry- y se puede saber porque estas tan contenta?  
  
Tomé una decisión- dijo Hermione- no tomaré esa sucia poción, y bueno también decidí que mi hija se va a llamar Allison.  
  
Bien Hermione, yo sabía que tomarías una buena decisión, sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar- dijo Harry muy contento.  
  
¿Qué poción?- pregunto Ron, no tenía idea de que hablaban. A los otros dos se les había olvidado contarle.  
  
Hermione con la ayuda de Harry le relató todo lo de la poción abortiva, lo de Mcgonagall que había hablado, como Malfoy molestaba a Hermione cada vez que podía por último en como Snape se había negado a apoyarla.  
  
Yo mato a Snape- dijo Ron enojado- así que esa fue la solución que te dio, abortar, el también es culpable de esto, nadie lo obligo, apenas lo vea, le pego.  
  
Cálmate Ron- dijo Hermione- no te preocupes, yo voy a salir adelante sola, no necesito la ayuda de ese hombre, además no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.  
  
Si, es cierto, porque no bajamos a desayunar- propuso Harry.  
  
Los dos aceptaron y bajaron tranquilamente. Estaban muy tranquilos tomando desayuno, cuando llegó Pitt.  
  
Estas muy bonita hoy Hermione- dijo el chico. Ese comentario basto para que Harry lo mirara amenazadoramente.  
  
Hermine solo respondió un gracias. Después nos encontramos en las tres escobas- dijo Pitt y se fue sin que la chica alcanzara a responder.  
  
Luego del desayuno el trío fue a subirse a los carruajes que los llevaría a Hogsmeade, con ellos se subió Luna. Ron iba muy nervioso con eso, no podía evitar que las orejas se le pusieran rojas. Después de un largo camino y una fluida charla de todos excepto de Ron, llegaron al pueblo Hermione se separo de los chicos y se fue a las tres escobas. Mientras esperaba se pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Luego de un rato de espera, Hermione decidió irse, se paró dio media vuelta y caminó, iba saliendo por la puerta cuando alguien la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó.  
  
Suélteme- dijo Hermione. Y la persona que estaba detrás de ella la soltó, Hermione se dio vuelta para ver quien era la persona que la había apresado.  
  
Hola- dijo esta, que resultó ser Pitt. Después de eso se tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla y se fueron a pasear por el pueblo. Entraron a Honey Dukes donde compraron toda clase de caramelos. Luego fueron a la tienda Zonko, donde Hermione compró algunos chascos a los mellizos Wesley, que estaban trabajando en su tienda de chascos. Y necesitaban algunas muestras. Y le encargaron a Hermione Bombas fétidas, y un poco de polvos pica-pica. Pero ella quería hacerles un regalo más grande, ya que ellos ya sabían lo del embarazo de la chica (por supuesto no el padre) y la apoyaban en todo, aunque no tanto como Ron y Harry.Luego de que hicieron todas sus compras, ambos se fueron a las tres escobas, el la llevó a una mesa en un rincón. Ahí estuvieron hablando largo rato, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.  
  
Hola Bruce- dijo el recién llegado. Ambos se giraron para ver quien era.  
  
Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Hermione echándole una mirada de odio.  
  
Vine a decirle a Bruce que ganó la apuesta- dijo Malfoy  
  
¿Qué apuesta?- dijo Hermione confundida.  
  
Es qu hicimos una apuesta con Bruce. El dijo que era capaz de conquistarte, y yo le dije que no. Pero veo que aparte de sangre sucia eres infiel- dijo Malfoy  
  
Es cierto eso?- pregunta Hermione  
  
Sip- dijo Bruce  
  
Felicidades- dijo Hermione muy triste, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue del bar, no es que el chico le gustara, pero le dolió que jugaran con ella de esa forma. Caminó largo rato hacía el castillo. En eso escuchó unos pasos.  
  
Herm espéranos- eran Harry y Ron cuando llegaron adonde estaba ella le pidieron explicaciones y ella les contó todo lo que había pasado, lo de la apuesta y de cómo Malfoy se había burlado de ella en su cara.  
  
Ya van tres en mi lista de golpeados- dijo ron- Bruce por weón, Malfoy por molestarte siempre y Snape porque lo odio y por lo de la poción.  
  
Los tres rieron con el comentario y partieron felices al castillo, donde descansarían y conversarían a la luz del fuego.

* * *

**Días después  
**  
Hermione se sentía muy mal, le dolía el orgullo, y ahora empezaba a sentir las pataditas de Allison, era una mezcla de dolores, uno físico y otro psicológico, si seguía así la bebe sería una muy buena futbolista.  
  
Al principio la chica no sabía lo que era y se asustó mucho, fue corriendo donde madame Pomfrey, después de que esta le hizo un chequeo completo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, le comentó que eran pataditas y que era normal en todos los bebés. Después conversaron un rato sobre el momento del parto y lo que tendría que hacer, técnicas de respiración, momento de pujar, etc. Hermione volvió a la sala común muy contenta y segura, su bebé era de lo más normal.  
  
Después de comentarles a sus amigos lo que hacía su hija, les contó como todavía se sentía mal por la broma de Malfoy. Y también les pidió que estuvieran alerta por si el le comentaba lo de su embarazo a alguien.  
  
Ese día era el segundo castigo en el despacho de Snape. Se acercó tocó la puerta  
  
Pasa- se escucho una voz de adentro  
  
Permiso- dijo Hermione- buenas tardes profesor.  
  
Yo quería hablar contigo, quería pedirte que me devolvieras la botellita que te di- dijo Snape.  
  
Se la traigo mañana- dijo Hermione- está muy bonita, ¿de dónde la sacó?  
  
La compre en el callejón knockturm hace unos años- dijo Snape- una ancianita la estaba vendiendo. Pero no es una botellita cualquiera, tiene un conjuro que hace que las pociones se mantengan en buen estado por mas 100 años. Bueno y si te gusta te la regalo, no me cuesta nada ir a comprar otra.  
  
Bueno profesor- dijo Hermione- muchas gracias- La chica no sabía porque su profesor estaba actuando así, cuando hace un tiempo le había dicho que no la apoyaría.  
  
Pero igual tráeme la botellita mañana- dijo Snape- yo después te la devuelvo.  
  
Bueno, ¿pero se puede saber por qué?- dijo Hermione  
  
Es que te quiero pedir que no tomes la poción, sabes me e equivocado, e sido muy irresponsable, no debí pedirte que hicieras eso. Espero que no hayas tomado ni una sola gota- dijo Snape preocupado- porque o si no, no me lo perdonaré nunca, no puedo andar pidiéndole a mis alumnas que aborten. Por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esta decisión que te pedí que tomaras.  
  
Lo saben Harry y Ron- dijo Hermione- pero sabes, creo que me siento bien ahora. Además todavía te quiero demasiado. Sin importar lo que haya pasado, y creo que podré criar a mi hija siguiendo tu ejemplo, por que tu eres su padre y se que si esto hubiese pasado después serías la persona más feliz del mundo. Bueno me voy, y no lo olvides, siempre que quieras contar con una amiga, acá estaré yo para apoyarte siempre. Si no resultó de una forma, tendrá que resultar de la otra- Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y salió de la sala muy rápido y sin mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía se largaría a llorar, y no quería demostrar debilidad a su profesor. Ya lo había hecho antes y no salió bien.  
  
Dentro del aula quedó un muy confundido Snape, no sabía como reaccionar, en su familia siempre le habían enseñado que esas cursilerías lo hacían ser débil, aunque ahora que conoció lo bien que se sentía escuchar un "te quiero", se dio cuenta que su familia nunca valió la pena, y si ahora se enteraran de que iba a ser papá y la mamá de su bebe era una muggle, sus padres se morirían. Aunque por suerte ya estaban muertos. 


	4. arrepentimiento

_Aquí esta el cuarto cap. Espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

Hermione sentía un vacío en el estomago, como le había dicho todo eso a Snape ahora sería ridícula, aparte de sangre sucia, puta, loca y embarazada, pero no, nadie se reiría de ella.  
  
Esa noche se quedó pensando toda la noche en lo que había dicho, y se preguntaba porque no se hubiese quedado callada. Esperaba que por lo menos el profesor recapacitara su sugerencia. Para poder tener a la persona que amaba de alguna forma cerca.  
  
Ese día le llevó la botellita a Snape, muy temprano tocó la puerta del despacho.  
  
Pase- se volvió a escuchar la voz del día anterior.  
  
Hola profesor- dijo Hermione- acá está la botellita, la dejó encima del escritorio y trato de salir lo más rápido posible. Cuando iba en el marco de la puerta, sintió que la tomaban por la cintura.  
  
Quería pedirte disculpas- dijo Snape- fui un diota, también te quiero mucho, y prometo que te apoyaré en lo que este a mi alcance, también es mi bebé, y ayer me dejaste meditando toda la noche. Te amo.- Eso le había costado mucho a Snape, pero a la vez le había gustado, había demostrado sus sentimientos.  
  
Ambos se unieron en un largo beso, aunque Hermione se sentía en las nubes, no entendía esta cambio repentino de su "novio". Después comenzaron a hablar, y Hermione lo puso al tanto de todo. Desde lo que Draco le había dicho hasta el nombre de la bebé y lo que hacía. Ambos estaban muy felices, aunque Snape se sentía culpable.  
  
Ella salió de la sala y caminando por los pasillos se encontró con alguien  
  
Hola Hermione- saludó muy coquetamente Pitt, la tomó de las manos e intento besarla.  
  
Déjame- grito ella- te odio  
  
Es que yo quiero ser tu amigo pero Draco me obligó.- dijo Pitt  
  
Me da lo mismo, no quiero ni acercarme a ti- dijo ella enojada. El la agarró de las manos, se acerco a ella la acorraló contra la pared y le dio un beso en la boca.  
  
Que pasa aquí, esto no es un prostíbulo- dijo una voz  
  
Profesor Snape- dijo Pitt soltando a Hermione, que hace aqu  
  
¿Qué esta haciéndole a la señorita?- dijo el profesor mirando a Hermione tirada en el suelo tomándose la muñeca de la mano izquierda.- luego se dirigió a ella – esta bien?  
  
Sí profesor- respondió ella  
  
Y usted valla a su casa, tiene 20 puntos menos y tres detenciones conmigo. El director será informado de esto- dijo el profesor  
  
Pitt salió corriendo. Luego Severus ayudo a levantarse a Hermione y la llevó a su despacho. Después de asegurarse que no tenía nada, la dejó ir, no sin antes besarla y recomendarle que durmiera.  
  
Hermione llegó a la sala común y les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido, y ambos le sonrieron y felicitaron aunque no estaban muy contentos con la noticia. Pero si su amiga era feliz, entonces ellos también.  
  
Ella se fue a dormir. Mientras Ron y Harry seguían discutiendo en la sala común.  
  
Tenemos que pensar en ella- Dijo Ron  
  
Sí, pero ese hijo de puta le pidió que abortara- dijo Harry enojado.  
  
Pero ahora esta arrepentido- siguió Ron- además, ¿no viste la cara de felicidad que puso cuando nos contó?. El la quiere y la esta apoyando.  
  
Bueno, quizás tengas razón-dijo Harry- pero yo no puedo ver como mi profesor más detestado. Me la quita.  
  
Venga- dijo Ron- no pienses más en eso. Es ella la que sabe lo que le conviene. Nosotros solo estamos aquí para apoyarla en sus decisiones. Ya que somos lo único que le queda, o no recuerdas que su familia la dejó de lado?.  
  
Tienes razón- dijo Harry no muy convencido- pero sabes algo yo mejor me voy a acostar.  
  
Espera, yo te acompaño- dijo Ron.  
  
En la mañana Hermione se levantó muy feliz, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, pero pronto alguien la sacó de sus recuerdos.  
  
Es cierto Hermione- Dijo Neville- Son cierto los rumores  
  
¿Qué rumores Neville?- dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
Eso de que tu estas embarazada- soltó rápidamente Neville.  
  
Hermione se sintió muy mal, sabía que Malfoy había hablado y ahora lo sabía todo el colegio.  
  
¿Somos amigos o no?- continúo Neville sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
Sí, si somos amigos- dijo Hermione, y antes de que el le dijera algo continúo- si, si estoy embarazada- Tenía que asumirlo, ya todo el colegio lo sabía.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó a Neville.  
  
Varios Slitherins, pero la primera fue Parkinson, me dijo que tenía una amiga puta y veo que es cierto- dijo Neville muy enojado. Luego se fue.  
  
El resto del día fue igual, todos se acercaban a ella, algunos la felicitaban y otros actuaban igual que Neville, la chica no sabía donde meterse, pero por lo menos se sentía protegida por sus amigos, que la acompañaban a todas partes.  
  
En el recreo se dirigió a la sala común a descansar un rato. Se sentó en frente del fuego y se puso a cantar. Luego miró por la ventana, y vio una lechuza que se acercaba a la torre. Rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la ventana. Algo le decía que esa lechuza traía buenas noticias.  
  
La lechuza entró por la ventana dejó caer la carta en la mesa donde Hermione estaba apoyada, y luego salió rápidamente. La chica tomo el sobre, en letras grises decía Hermione, la chica inmediatamente reconoció la ortografía.... Era de Hagrid. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Cómo había olvidado a su amigo?. Lentamente abrió el sobre y saco un papel de adentro.  
  
Hermione:  
¿Todavía somos amigos?, ¿por qué no me has contado nada?, creo que debemos conversar. ¿Qué tal hoy en mi cabaña? Te invito a tomar el té. Si quieres trae a Harry y a Ron. Bueno nos vemos.  
Chao Hagrid. Hermione se sintió mal, ¿cómo había olvidado contarle?, aunque después de pensarla un rato, decidió que era mejor así, o de seguro le hubiese dado la espalda antes, como Neville.  
  
El resto del día pasó muy rápido (aunque igual escuchó muchos comentarios de parte de sus compañeros). Hermione les contó a sus amigos lo que Hagrid había escrito. Y ambos decidieron acompañarla, para defenderla en caso de que Hagrid también le diera la espalda.  
  
Decidieron salir del colegio como a las 5. Caminaron muy lentamente por los terrenos del castillo y llegaron a la cabaña. Tocaron la puerta  
  
Pasen- se escuchó gritar a Hagrid, mientras Fang ladraba.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Ahí estaba Hagrid. Miró a Hermione de pies a cabeza, se detuvo en mitad del camino y notó que la guata de Hermione había aumentado (y no por la comida como el pensaba). Los invitó a sentarse, fue a buscar la tetera y les sirvió agua a cada uno en una taza. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Hagrid. Luego de un rato el se decidió a hablar.  
  
¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu embarazo?- dijo Hagrid con voz apagada- sabes que yo te hubiese apoyado.  
  
Ahora que Hagrid lo decía la chica se dio cuenta que el semigigante tenía razón. El hombre siempre la había apoyado en todo.  
  
Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras- dijo Hermione- muchos lo han hecho. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres incondicional, y te pido disculpas.  
  
Te entiendo, yo también he sentido miedo de decirles algunas cosas, por miedo de que ustedes me rechacen- dijo Hagrid con una voz muy triste.  
  
Ambos se unieron en un abrazo. Mientras que Harry y Ron observaban la escena.  
  
Vengan acá ustedes dos- dijo Hagrid, invitándolos con las manos al abrazo. Luego de un rato así se separaron y conversaron mucho rato. Donde Hermione le contó que su bebe se iba a llamar Allison. Los meses de embarazo que tenía, etc. En resumen le contó todo menos quien era el padre. ¿Para qué?, si tarde o temprano lo sabría. Esa tarde lo pasaron muy bien, Hermione se sentía muy contenta de que su amigo la apoyara.  
  
Volvieron a la sala común y Hermione se fue a acostar, últimamente su embarazo estaba quitándole fuerzas, llegó y corrió el velo de su cama. Se acostó y se quedo dormida. En la mañana despertó y algunas de sus compañeras de habitación les tenían ropa de bebes y utensilios, que habían mandado a pedir a sus casas, ya que muchos papas no deseaban tener más hijos. Ella muy contenta los recibió. Parvati se sentó en su cama y comenzó a tocarle la guata a Hermione. Por lo menos algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto estaban felices con la noticia.  
  
Y????- Dijo Parvatí- acaso no nos vas a poner al día?.  
  
Hermione les contó todo (cuantos meses tenía, el nombre, el sexo, etc.), todo menos quien es el padre. Todas estaban muy felices festejando mientras Parvatí le elegía ropa y la peinaba.  
  
En eso entró Ginny a la habitación. La miró y corrió a abrazarla. Eran muy buenas amigas. En pocos minutos las chicas le contaron todo lo que Hermione les había contado. Ginny muy feliz la abrazó. Parvatí sabía que tenían que hablar, así que comenzó a echar a todas las chicas, dejando a Ginny y Hermione solas. Esta vez Hermione contó a Ginny todo, sin omitir nada y con lujo de detalles. Ginny no reaccionaba a hablar, estaba muy sorprendida, pero luego la felicito por no tomar la poción y le dijo que no le gustaba esa amistad que tenía con Snape, si ella era feliz, trataría de aceptarla igual que Harry y Ron.  
  
Los cuatro salieron a caminar por los terrenos del colegio (al ser día Sábado, podían hacer lo que quisieran).  
  
De repente alguien se acercó a ellos  
  
Señorita Granger- era el profesor Snape que habló- venga a mi oficina.  
  
Hermione se fue con Snape, mientras los tres chicos miraban con raba.  
  
En el despacho de Snape  
  
Que pasa?- dijo Hermione preocupada por la forma en que la había ido a buscar.  
  
Todo el colegio se enteró- dijo Snape hablando muy bajo- Usted sabe quien pudo haber contado todo esto?  
  
Sí señor- dijo Hermione- fue Malfoy.  
  
No le puedo hacer ni decir nada, porque sospechará de lo nuestro, pero si voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, para que lo expulse- luego de decir esto la miró- no quiero que a mi hija le pase nada. Y algún celoso, podría actuar.  
  
Luego de todo esto, le dio un largo beso y salió en dirección a la oficina del director. Hermione se quedó viendo esto desde adentro del despacho. Y luego se puso a pensar.  
  
¿A qué se habrá referido con lo de algún celoso podría actuar? Muy confundida siguió con sus pensamientos. Sí Snape le contaba todo esto a Dumbledore- pensaba Hermione- entonces el inmediatamente deducirá que el padre de mi hijo es él. Y me expulsaría por meterme con un profesor. O peor a ambos nos expulsarían y yo no tengo donde ir.  
  
Después de este pensamiento, salió al patio, donde se encontró con sus amigos, y les comentó todo. Todos estaban muy preocupados de lo que fuese a pasarle Hermione.  
  
Haber sangre sucia- se escuchó la voz de Malfoy-¿que te parece ahora que esparcí el rumor por todo el colegio?  
  
Vete a la mierda Malfoy- gritó Ginny descontroladamente  
  
No te preocupes Ginny- salió Hermione a calmarla.- Pero te digo que casi todos me apoyan.- En tono burlesco continuo- Es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho por mí. Ahora todos me regalaron ropa, mamaderas y cosas prácticas para mi bebe- Dijo todo esto calmadamente, para que Malfoy se enojara, pero mientras pensaba que también había algunos como Neville que se desilusionaron y no le hablaban.  
  
Malfoy se giró muy enojado, y se fue.  
  
Despacho del director  
  
Profesor, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Snape.  
  
Claro Severus respondió el director muy sonriente.  
  
Yo quería hablarle del señor Malfoy- siguió Snape  
  
¿Qué hizo?- pregunto el director muy asombrado, ya que el profesor Snape jamás hablaba con el director acerca de algún alumno Slytherin.  
  
Lo que ocurre- dijo Snape- que el corrió la voz de que la señorita Granger está embarazada y ahora lo sabe todo el colegio.  
  
Si, ya lo se- dijo Dumbledore- y le di una semana de castigo limpiando los baños de la enfermería. Un mago honorable jamás haría eso. Pero me gustaría saber por que usted se preocupa tanto. ¿Qué tiene que ver usted con este tema?- preguntó Dumbledore mientras lo miraba con una mirada inquisidora.  
  
Snape solo calló. Con lo que Dumbledore continuó- ¿Usted es el padre, cierto?, ahora entiendo porque el señor Bruce llegó diciendo que lo había mandado a detención conmigo, solo por tratar de besar a la señorita Granger.- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo más serio.  
  
Es que usted no vio como le dejó las muñecas ese niño a la señorita- dijo Snape tratando de excusarse.  
  
No me mienta- dijo el director en tono amenazador- desde hoy en adelante usted no dará más clases a la señorita Granger. No quiero que se vean- esto último lo dijo demandante- si llego a saber que se han juntado, los expulsaré a ambos. Ahora si me hace el favor, retírese de mi vista y mande a llamar a la señorita Granger. Quiero verla en mi despacho en este instante.  
  
Snape salió sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó a los terrenos del colegio y comenzó a buscar a la chica, no la encontraba por ningún lugar. Se dirigió a la enfermería y ahí la encontró, estaba acostada en una cama durmiendo, le tomó una mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó. De repente una voz lo llamó.  
  
Aléjese de ella- Era Harry, y estaba furioso- ¿cree que no me da asco saber que han mantenido relaciones, como para más encima tener que ver como se la come?  
  
Señor Potter- dijo Snape sobresaltado- Ahora me da lo mismo lo que piense, tendrá que decirme que fue lo que ocurrió.- dijo con tono de asco  
  
Harry lo miró con furia- Tuvo una recaída y la trajimos acá, ahora haga el favor de irse, porque yo la estoy cuidando.  
  
Snape se resignó- esta bien, pero cuando despierte dígale que estuve aquí y que el director quiere hablar con ella.  
  
Harry solo puso cara de terror. Snape salió tranquilamente y se dirigió al despacho del director. Le contó que Hermione estaba en la enfermería y se fue a revisar trabajos.  
  
Horas después  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Snape a su lado tomándole las manos. La chica le sonrió, pero se asustó al ver la cara de serio que este tenía. Luego miró hacía el lado y lo que vio casi la mata de un infarto. Estaban Mcgonagall y el director mirándola seriamente.  
  
Señorita Granger.- dijo Dumbledore muy serio.- Temo decirle que usted ha roto el reglamento del colegio. Y estamos muy desilusionados con eso. Usted ha tenido relaciones con este profesor. Lo cual debe ser castigado de alguna forma. Pero mientras tanto usted tiene prohibido volver a clases de pociones. De hoy en adelante, yo seré su profesor. Le tenía prohibido volver a ver a su profesor, pero lo he reconsiderado, ya que ustedes se quieren, pero si alguien se llega a enterar de esta relación, ambos se irán de este colegio. Así que sugiero que sean muy cuidadosos.- Término Dumbledore con voz muy apagada, y sus ojos celeste ya no demostraban ni pizca de felicidad. Hermione prefirió "olvidar" decirle al director que Ginny, Ron y Harry lo sabían.  
  
Y usted señorita Granger- siguió Mcgonagall- Terminará este año y se irá del colegio. Al ser la mejor alumna en toda la historia de Hogwarts; a fin de este año (donde ya habrá tenido su bebé) se irá del colegio, y no volverá más.  
  
Pero- dijo Hermione que le costaba asimilar lo escuchado- ¿Y mis estudios?  
  
La profesora le sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa triste- conseguiremos un certificado del ministerio de la magia, que apruebe nuestra decisión, por supuesto que le daremos cualquier razón, menos la real, que está saliendo con el profesor Snape. Después pensaremos en eso, mientras tanto, agradezca nuestra generosidad, aunque no estamos de acuerdo.- la profesora término y ambos salieron y dejaron a Snape y Hermione solos. Hermione estaba triste, pero contenta. No la habían echado del colegio, pero ya lo harían, menos mal que no le rompería la varita.  
  
Snape la miró, ella sonrió, sabía que el estaba ocupado y había echo un esfuerzo al venir a acompañarla. El le besó los labios y salió, dejando entrar a Harry, Ginny y Ron.  
  
Ella muy triste les contó que el próximo año no volvería al colegio. Pero ellos para animarla le dijeron que no se preocupara, que el profesor Dumbledore no la echaría tan fácilmente.  
  
Salieron de la enfermería los cuatro juntos, (Hermione se resistió a quedarse, la enfermera le hizo unas pruebas y luego de asegurarse que estaba bien, la dejó ir).  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común de Griffindor. Donde conversaron largo rato. Después Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar. Si quería terminar bien el colegio, debía esforzarse.  
  
Así fueron pasando las semanas, una rutina, Hermione se levantaba, se duchaba, iba a tomar desayuno, estudiaba un rato, iba a clases, en los recreos seguía estudiando, se terminaban las clases e iba a la biblioteca, comía, y conversaba un rato con sus compañeros. Ya había aumentado mucho de tamaño, la última vez que había ido a visitar a Madame Pomfrey, esta le había dicho que tenía seis meses.  
  
Para sus compañeros ya era normal. Hasta Neville volvía a hablarle, y eso ponía muy contenta a Hermione  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Hermione estaba en la sala común sola, ya que todos sus compañeros estaban en clases de pociones. Dumbledore ese día había cancelado las clases, ya que había tenido que ir al ministerio a resolver unos problemas. De repente entró alguien y se sentó cerca de ella. Era Neville.  
  
Te quería pedir disculpas por portarme así- dijo el con mucha vergüenza- pero me molesto que no me lo dijeras, te considero una amiga.  
  
Ella lo miró fijamente- Si te disculpo, pero quiero que sepas que no te lo dije, porque sabía que reaccionarías así.  
  
El solo la miró. En realidad la chica tenía razón. Pero el tenía miedo de perder a la única persona que siempre lo ayudaba. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que así la había alejado más.  
  
¿Y tu por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Hermione  
  
El profesor me echo de la sala- dijo Neville muy triste- el primer ingrediente que eche, estaba mal, así que el profesor se dio cuenta y me mando fuera.- dijo el chico- que lástima que hayas dejado la clase de pociones.  
  
Si la deje Neville, es porque ya no la necesito.- inventó rápidamente Hermione, lo que prácticamente era cierto, porque el profesor Dumbledore le estaba dando clases.- Bueno algunas cosas las comprenderás más adelante- siguió Hermione- ahora solo conténtate con lo que te digo.  
  
No te preocupes- dijo Neville y la abrazó. Luego la miró a los ojos un rato  
  
Antes de que se me olvide- exclamó- te tengo un regalo por tratar de ayudarme siempre en las clases de pociones.  
  
Hermione lo miró sorprendida mientras el sacaba una gran caja de su bolso. La chica lo recibió y cuidadosamente comenzó a abrirla. Sacó la tapa y se encontró con mucha ropa, toda prolijamente doblada. Hermione lo miró y le agradeció el regalo con un abrazó. Luego comenzó a sacar la ropa y mirarla. Neville a su lado sonreía. Es toda ropa mía de cuando era bebé. Abuelita la estaba guardando para que la usaran mis hijos, pero yo se la pedí para ti, en agradecimiento por todas las clases de pociones que me has soportado. Esta ropa sirve para los dos sexos, porque no hay nada rosado. Así que si tu bebé es niño o niña, la puede usar igual.  
  
Hermione lo miró- Gracias Neville, y creo que tú aún no sabes, pero mi bebé es una niña y se llama Allison, aunque toda esta ropa la puede usar sin ningún inconveniente.- dijo ella  
  
Ambos se quedaron mucho rato viendo el contenido de la caja. Eran kilos y kilos de ropa. Ella ya se imaginaba a su bebé vestida, y eso le hacía sentir bien. Después de un rato se levantó y fue a dejar la caja a su pieza, bajó se despidió de Neville y se fue a la oficina del profesor Snape. Como era recreo lo encontró ahí.  
  
Permiso- dijo ella y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba el, le sonrió al verla y corrió a abrazarla.  
  
¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el  
  
Quiero decirte que tengas más paciencia con Neville, me acaba de regalar una caja de ropa y tú lo echas de la sala. Te quiero pedir que por favor le ayudes a aprender, y que no le inspires más miedo.- Pidió Hermione.-  
  
Esta bien lo intentare- dijo Snape- pero sólo por ti.  
  
Gracias- dijo ella muy feliz- te quiero. Se acercó, lo besó y se fue.  
  
Estaba muy contenta con todo lo que había logrado. Definitivamente el amor lo puede todo- pensó ella.  
  
En el camino se encontró con Ginny, Ron y Harry, que la habían estado buscando. Ella les resumió todo lo que había pasado, y como Snape comenzaría a ayudar a Snape. Sus amigos no lo podían creer. Definitivamente el hombre estaba enamorado de Hermione.  
  
Mientras tanto Neville iba paseando solo por los terrenos del colegio. Snape que lo vio de su despacho, se acercó a donde el estaba y lo llamó. Neville temblando de miedo al reconocer la voz volteó.  
  
Señor Longhbottom quería hablar con usted- dijo Snape comiéndose su orgullo.  
  
Neville tartamudeando preguntó- ¿De qué se trata profesor?  
  
A usted le va muy mal en mi clase- dijo Snape y pensando en la generosidad del niño siguió- Creo que quiero comenzar a hacerle clases particulares de pociones los días viernes las últimas dos horas antes de la cena, las cuales le podrían ayudar a subir sus calificaciones- todo esto lo dijo muy bajo. No soportaba la idea, pero tendría que hacerlo por Hermione  
  
Neville no lo podía creer. ¿Qué pasaría después?, el profesor se pondría a repartir dulces en clases.  
  
Luego de meditarlo un rato decidió aceptar la propuesta. Le beneficiaría mucho. Con tal de que el profesor no se lo comiera vivo.  
  
Finalmente dijo- Acepto, pero ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿qué quiere de mí, o que lo hizo cambiar?  
  
Snape se enojó mucho con esa pregunta, en las últimas semanas había tratado de ser más amable con los alumnos, ahora solo quitaba 10 puntos en vez de 20 como antes, tenia que avanzar de a poco, ya que como dicen "Roma no se construyó en un día"...  
  
FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

_DrakeMalfoy: Gracias por tu Review, y si sigues leyendo la historia verás que Snape se arrepiente. Pero no te voy a contar toda la historia, ¡sorpresa!_

_Nadeshiko Black: A mi tambien me gusta mucho la parejita. Aunque lo prefiero para mí. jejeje ;)_

_D-tent-Girl: Lo escribí largo, porque así me gustan a mí, creo que son más interesantes._

_Nocrala: Gracias por la información, nop tenía idea, pero ya lo arregle y puedo recibir reviews de cualquiera (si estan leyendo esto, ya saben)._

_Samara-Snape: Creo que ella nos lo ganó a todos, pero en la vida uno gana y pierde. jejejeje, ando profetica hoy, no?_

_Reviews!!!!!!!_


	5. una muerte?

> _Hola de nuevo!!!! voy a subir este 5º cap y voy a dejar pasar un tiempo, NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESTUDIAR!!!!!!! y empieza la época de pruebas, pero me comprometo que apenas terminen, comienzo a escribir nuevamente, tengo ideas muy buenas...... ¿que le pasara a nuestros personajes?, solo yo lo se.... muajajajajaja_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hermione salió de la sala común, iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando sintió que unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a ella. Se giró para ver quien era. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba detrás de ella.  
  
Señorita- dijo ella- valla inmediatamente al despacho del director. Ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer para que usted termine el colegio este año, ya que no esta capacitada para otro año más. Y bueno lo otro lo hablamos con el director.- Sonri  
  
Bueno señora- dijo Hermione, y comenzó a seguir a la profesora que se alejaba velozmente. Llegaron a la oficina del director. Donde entró Mcgonagall sola, dejando a Hermione sentada afuera.  
  
Después de un rato de silencio se escucho la voz del director Pase por favor- y le sonrió. La chica se acercó a la oficina, entro lentamente. Se sentó al lado de su profesora y al frente del director.  
  
Si la mandamos a llamar fue porque tenemos la solución a su problema- dijo Dumbledore- recuerda que hace un tiempo nos juntamos a conversar aquí mismo. Y le dijimos que usted no podría continuar en Hogwarts?  
  
Si. Si lo recuerdo- dijo la chica jugando con una de sus plumas que habá encontrado en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
Bueno lo que ocurre es que hemos mandado una carta al ministerio con sus excelentes notas y le hemos pedido que la dejen salir un año antes ya que usted tiene problemas personales que ocuparan mucho tiempo de su próximo año. Así que el ministerio nos autorizó- continuó Mcgonagall. ¿Entonces este año haré todos los examenes de fin de año?- preguntó la chica  
  
Supone bien, tendrá que dar este año los EXTASIS (N/A: exámenes que les hacen a los de 7º para salir del colegio). Seguirá en el mismo curso, pero los sábados la profesora Mcgonagall le hará una introducción de lo que sería 7º. Pero al tener las mejores notas de las últimas décadas en este colegio, creemos que se le hará fácil.- dijo Dumbledore. Mientras Hermione solo escuchaba.  
  
Bueno eso es todo- dijo Mcgonagall- creo que usted hará los ensayos de EXTASIS junto a los de 7º. Mañana se le contará a todos los alumnos lo que hemos hablado con usted, pero la razón que les daremos, serán problemas familiares- y luego la acompaño a la salida.  
  
Hermione iba muy contenta, ya que terminaría el colegio como Dios manda. Iba caminando cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado su pluma encima de la mesa del profesor. Rápidamente volvió y cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó de hielo. Había una conversación muy acalorada adentro.  
  
Severus, no puedes ir- decía la voz de Dumbledore- viene un hijo tuyo en camino, tu mujer se quedará sola y por lo que me he enterado, la echaron de su casa. No tendría nada que hacer aquí sin ti.  
  
Tranquilo- dijo Snape- eso mismo te quería decir, acá te traigo un papel firmado donde dice que si muero todas mis pertenencias son de Hermione y Allison.  
  
Eso no basta- dijo el director- la chica necesita tu apoyo y yo te estoy autorizando a quedarte, y creo que si todos los de la orden supieran, entonces estarían de acuerdo. No, no me voy a quedar- dijo Snape con un tono que no admitía reclamos- yo soy el único de la orden que puede entrar en las reuniones de mortífagos y creo que es mi deber ayudar . Ya que ustedes me ayudaron a mi.- luego miró a Dumbledore- Si no vuelvo, quiero que le des esta carta a Hermione.  
  
Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore contrariado- que te valla bien, pero creo que te deberías despedir de la señorita Granger por si no se vuelven a ver.- Mirandolo a los ojos siguió- Admítelo los mortífagos están desconfiando de ti.  
  
Gracias señor- dijo Snape- y si no vuelvo de aquí a tres días, entonces denme por muerto.  
  
Severus- dijo Dumbledore- no deberías hablar así. Sabes que te buscaremos.  
  
Por eso mismo se los digo- siguió Snape- esta gente mata sin compasión, y no creo que conmigo hagan una excepción.  
  
Hermione que estaba afuera, no escuchaba nada más, así que decidió abrir un poco la puerta para ver lo que pasaba. La imagen la sorprendió muchísimo. Snape abrazaba con fuerza a Dumbledore, mientras le decía con voz muy clamada, aunque bastante nerviosa Gracias amigo. Siempre recordaré como me defendiste el día de mi juicio, eres una de las personas más cercanas a mí. Tú serás el padrino de mi hija. Y si algo me pasa, por favor preocúpate que todos mis bienes sean entregados a Herm. Te quiero- y sin decir más se desapareció por la chimenea.  
  
Hermione se quedó un rato apoyada en la pared, mientras miraba adentro del despacho. Una lágrima solitaria recorría su cara. Sentía que ese era el adiós. Dumbledore se dio vuelta y Hermione notó como también sus lágrimas luchaban por salir. Al verla se dio vuelta dandole la espalda.  
  
Señorita Granger- dijo con voz muy calmada- pase por favor, debo conversar con usted.  
  
Hermione entró al despacho. Algo le decía que no lo vería más esas serían las últimas palabras que escucharía de él. El profesor notó su preocupación y se acercó a ella.  
  
No le ocurrirá nada- dijo muy tranquilo- Snape ha ido a muchas reuniones de esas y siempre a llegado bien.  
  
Pero si hasta hizo un testamento- dijo Hermione  
  
Sí hizo eso- continúo Dumbledore- es porque ahora tiene responsabilidades que antes no tenía.  
  
Hermione lo miró, no entendía porque se tenía que separar de Snape. Estaba pensando, cuando el profesor la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Usted ha hecho un bien a la vida de Severus, debería estar feliz. ahora se preocupa de alguien que no sea el. Demuestra más sus sentimientos y trata de hacer lo mejor para usted. Dentro de poco se va a derretir esa máscara que tiene puesta. Va a ser un cambio muy grande, y puede estar seguro de eso.- la miró y con un suspiro siguió- Ahora vallase rápido que o si no el profesor no la va a encontrar para despedirse de usted- diciendo esto Dumbledore acompaño hasta la puerta a Hermione, mientras esta se limpiaba los ojos. No había podido evitar llorar con solo pensar que lo podía perder.  
  
Corriendo bajó a la sala común, donde supuso que primero la buscaría Snape. En eso bajo Ron y la mir  
  
¿Haz visto a Harry?- pregunto el chico  
  
No- respondió ella- ¿Dónde lo viste la última vez?  
  
Volvíamos de la práctica de Quiditch, cuando se acordó que había dejado una foto de nosotros 3 en los camarines. Y de ahí que no lo veo, y esto pasó hace como 2 horas.- dijo Ron. Hermione recordaba esa foto. Era la que Harry siempre guardaba. Se la sacaron en la estación de Hogsmeade en 4º año.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **En otro lugar lejos de ah**  
  
Snape iba viajando en un tren muggle, no sabía porque, pero eso decía escrito en la carta que le habían enviado los mortífagos. Era un viaje muy largo, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y algunas de las caras se le hicieron conocidas. No estaba solo. Cerca de él estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. El primero miraba con asco a todos los niños muggles que pasaban. Snape no pudo evitar imaginarse el día en que su bebe creciera y jugara con otros niños de su edad. Ese pensamiento era el único que lo calmaba.  
  
¿Por qué no me habré despedido de ella?- pensaba- Puede que esta fuese la última vez que la vea. Por lo menos me siento bien, le dejé todas mis pertenencias, para que críe a nuestra hija. Juro que si me pasa algo siempre las estaré cuidando, donde quiera que este. Todo sea por la orden y que el mundo vuelva ser feliz y los niños vuelvan a jugar tranquilos, sin ningún miedo. Si me sacrifico será por mi hija y los hijos de mi hija.- Esto último lo dijo muy convencido.  
  
Snape iba muy triste, no le había demostrado nunca cariño a Dumbledore, y a el era al único que debía su liberación. Le había pedido a su Herm que abortara. Siempre le había gritado de todo a sus alumnos. En resumen había sido la peor persona del mundo  
  
Si salgo vivo de esto- susurro Snape- comenzaré a ser una persona más calurosa, demostrare más cariño. No pretenderé odiar más a Potter, cuando en realidad al que odio es a su padre.- Un ligero movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El tren había frenado. Tranquilamente camino por la estación, llego a la calle pidió un taxi y se fue a una hostería tipo caldero chorreante.  
  
Entró y se quedó mirando sorprendido, por fuera el local parecía unas tablas en ruina, con un cartel que decía hostería, pero por dentro era un lugar muy espacioso. Se acercó a la recepción.  
  
Vengo por una habitación- dijo casi susurrando  
  
¿Tiene reserva?- pregunto el recepcionista  
  
No, pero es simple lo que quiero- siguió Snape- que tenga una cama y una ducha. Bueno entonces le podemos dar una- dijo el tipo- pero no es muy lujosa  
  
No importa lo que sea- siguió Snape- solo es por una noche.  
  
El hombre anotó algo en un libro muy grande, luego le pidió a Snape que firmara, tomó una llave y lo dirigió por un pasillo largo. Abrió la puerta, le pasó la llave a Snape y se fue. Snape entró, miró la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, la pared era beige (un color que a Snape le inspiraba paz), sobre ella había unos cuadros de paisajes. Luego entró al baño, había una ducha, un lavamanos y un w.c, justo lo que necesitaba. Le hubiera gustado más ese lugar si no hubiese estado en esas condiciones y con la compañía de Hermione. Se tiró en la cama y se durmió.  
  
Un rato después despertó y se acordó de la reunión. Se vistió rápidamente y se fue. Pasó por la recepción, dejo las llaves, salió a la calle y tomó un taxi.  
  
A Proovet place por favor- dijo al conductor y se sentó. 15 minutos después el chofer detuvo el auto. Snape pagó y se fue. No tenía complicación con la plata Muggle, ya que un tiempo había estado en estudios Muggles.  
  
Camino un par de cuadras y llegó a una mansión, entró y se acercó a donde estaban todos los mortifagos ya reunidos. Snape rápidamente se puso su máscara y se acercó a donde estaban los otros. Uno de ellos habló, tenía la voz ronca, pero feliz.  
  
Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo a sus compañeros. Todos lo miraron. El mortífago chasqueó los dedos y apareci otro mortífago con un paño en sus brazos. Todos lo quedaron mirando, Snape notó que debajo de ese género había un niño, ya que se movía tranquilamente al compás de la respiración y era un bulto no muy grande. El mortífago se abrió paso entre todos los que estaban y al medio del círculo (N/A: todos estaban sentados en una especie de ronda) dejó a esta persona. Todos se miraron a través de sus máscaras.  
  
¿Qué es eso?- grito una mujer, a lo que todos apoyaron el comentario.  
  
Tranquilos- dijo el mortífago de la voz ronca, tomo su varita y grito "Wingardium leviosa". El paño subió lentamente dejando un cuerpo al descubierto. A Snape le cayó un balde de agua fría encima. La persona que estaba al medio era nada menos que Harry Potter.  
  
Todos miraban con sorpresa, luego el hombre de la voz ronca continúo- y esto no es lo único, volvió a chasquear los dedos. Y en el medio al lado de donde estaba Potter apareció una serpiente muy grande, luego al lado de la serpiente apareció una persona que estaba encapuchada. Le daba la espalada a Snape. Un escalofrío recorrió el círculo a medida que el encapuchado se daba vuelta a mirar a todos los presentes. Al llegar a Snape se quedó un rato mirándolo. Tenía una cara huesuda, unos grandes ojos rojos y donde debería esta su nariz habían dos ranuras. Snape con asco se aguantaba las arcadas, no sabía que hacer, un sudor frío recorría su espalda, el hombre se giró y siguió mirando a todos los presentes.  
  
La serpiente que estaba en el suelo se acercó a Snape y comenzó a pasearse al frente de él, y luego lo miró a los ojos, como imitando a su dueño.  
  
Snape sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero el miedo le impedía pensar con claridad.  
  
Ya que están aquí reunidos algunos de mis más fieles mortífagos- Dijo el hombre con una voz siseánte- comenzaré un duelo con Potter, para luego sacrificarlo y reunirlo con sus padres- al terminar de decir esto una carcajada fría asomo de su boca sin labios.  
  
El hombre se dirigió a donde estaba Malfoy y le quitó la varita y muy fuerte grito "Enervate". Harry despertó y con cara de susto miro a todos lo que lo rodeaban. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. La última imagen que se le venía el a la cabeza era que estaba recogiendo su querida foto y sintió mucho sueño. Se miró una mano y encontró la foto, la beso y le susurro- por ustedes amigos saldré de esta como valiente y no como niño cobarde, que es lo que Voldemort espera que haga.  
  
Rápidamente se levantó. Un mortífago le entregó su varita a Harry mientras se reía haciendo una imitación de grito ¡mami!, ¡mami ayudame!. Todos aplaudieron el comentario. Harry enojado comenzó con un hechizo de desarme, que Tom esquivó bastante rápido. Snape al notar que todo estaba perdido se levantó, tomó a Harry en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, un hechizo lo golpeó, pero siguió corriendo, sus piernas comenzaban a detenerse, le seguían mandando maleficios. Se detuvo, bajó a Harry de sus brazos, lo miró.  
  
Tómame el brazo Potter- dijo apurado. Harry solo se acerco a él y de un minuto a otro habían desaparecido. Llegaron a un gran jardín. Snape se sacó la máscara.  
  
¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
Harry no contestó. Una mujer se acercó corriendo y comenzó a tirarle hechizos a Snape, este no sabía que hacer, así que comenzó a correr Harry veía como se alejaba. Y también sabía que estaba muy débil. Había recibido muchos hechizos. La señora al reconocer a Harry lo llevó adentro de su casa y le prestó la chimenea. Rápidamente le dio las gracias a la mujer y entro en la chimenea, gritando muy fuerte "Despacho Dumbledore, Hogwarts".
> 
> * * *
> 
> **En Hogwarts**  
  
Estaban todos los de la orden reunidos. Sabían que algo no andaba bien. No encontraban a Harry por ningún lado, la última vez que fue visto, fue en los camarines, buscando una foto, y eso hacían más de 7 horas.  
  
Hermione estaba con ataque de nervios. Ya había quebrado 3 vasos, estaba enojada, su Sevvie se había ido sin despedirse de ella. Pero si aparecía bien, se lo perdonaría.  
  
Estaban discutiendo que hacer, Snape se había ido y no tenían a nadie que averiguara el paradero de Harry. De repente un suave plop los sacó de su discusión. En la chimenea se encontraba ni más, ni menos que Harry. Hagrid, Ron, Hermione y la señora Wesley. Se acercaron corriendo y entre todos lo atraparon en un abrazo.  
  
Después de que Harry fue limpiado un poco comenzó a contar lo ocurrido. Todos escuchaban muy callados, y Hermione estaba contenta por que Snape estaba bien. Pero después de un rato se preguntó porque no estaba ahí.  
  
Todos estaban callados meditando lo que había ocurrido, cuando Hermione comienza a hablar- Y sevvie... ¿dónde esta?, dijiste que te salvó, pero no donde fue. Y ahora esos hombres la persiguen- término de decir esto y se largó a llorar. Todos la miraban confundidos, pero prefirieron no preguntar.  
  
Cuando me separé de el fue porque una mujer comenzó a echarle hechizos- dijo Harry con tristeza. Snape se había arriesgado por el y ahora el niño estaba en deuda con su profesor de pociones- y bueno después salió corriendo, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas, a lo peor se quedó desmayado por ahí.  
  
Al escuchar esto un gritito salió de la boca de Hermione, luego se levantó y salió corriendo.  
  
Dumbledore en pocas palabras explicó el porque del comportamiento de la chica. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos con la noticia.  
  
Luego Dumbledore muy rápido armó un grupo de búsqueda. El cual salió de inmediato.  
  
Harry ándate a la enfermería y pídele a Poppy que te de una poción para dormir sin sueños, además eso te ayudará a descansar.- dijo Dumbledore- Y tu Ron es mejor que te vallas a dormir, yo hablaré con tu amiga.  
  
Cada uno se fue a hacer lo que Dumbledore mandó, mientras este último se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Se acercó y escuchó unos sollozos. Abrió la puerta y habl  
  
Señorita Granger, ¿acaso no sabe que estas torres están prohibidas?  
  
Hermione solo lo miró, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su cara.- ¿Y como supo que yo estaba acá?  
  
¿Sabe que yo cuando queria pensar tambien venía para acá?- contesto-No se preocupe todavía quedan esperanzas- Al escuchar al director sonrió.  
  
Tiene razón- dijo ella- no tengo que darlo por muerto si hasta un rato estaba vivo, ahora si me disculpa profesor voy a tratar de dormir un rato.  
  
Valla no más- dijo el hombre- que tenga buenas noches.  
  
Hermione salió, se fue a la sala común, subió a su dormitorio y se durmió al instante. Toda la tristeza del día se había acumulado.  
  
En la mañana despertó y se dirigió a la enfermería a ver si estaba Snape, y de paso ver como estaba Harry. Se decepcionó mucho al no encontrar a su novio, se acercó a saludar a Harry y se fue a clases. Cada vez que podía iba a la enfermería, pero no encontraba a nadie más que a Harry.  
  
Así pasaron dos días. Hermione había caído en cama por una depresión. Sus amigos la fueron a ver y la acompañaron todo el día, luego Madame Pomfrey llegó con unas pociones y un gran plato de comida.  
  
Hermione se negó a probar el plato y a tomar las medicinas.  
  
Oblíguenla a comer- le dijo la enfermera a Harry. Este al instante comenzó a meter cucharadas en la boca de la chica. Pero ella no tragaba, solo pensaba en donde estaría su Snape. Después de muchos intentos por parte de Harry y Ron, Hermione comió un par de cucharadas de sopa.  
  
Madame Pomfrey llegó felicitando a los jóvenes porque habían logrado alimentarla. Rato después llegó Dumbledore. Se notaba que estaba triste, ya que sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre, se veían opácos. Se acercó a Hermione y le entregó un papel. Luego salió de la enfermería echándolos a todos.  
  
Hermione miró el sobre y la hermosa caligrafía demostraba que la carta era de su profesor de pociones, una esperanza nacía de un solo impulso se levantó de la cama, se pusó la túnica sobre la camisa de dormir y salió corriendo hacía el lago. Era invierno y de noche, pero a ella no le importaba la poca ropa que llevaba encima.  
  
Se sentó en una roca debajo de un sauce y con mucho cuidado abrió la carta.  
  
_Hermione:  
  
Sí estás leyendo esta carta, es porque algo me sucedió y no te puedo hablar en persona, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, a ti y a Allison, y las dos siempre estarán en mi corazón. Si desobedecí las ordenes de Dumbledore y me presenté en esa reunión, fue con un solo fin, que nuestros hijos y sus hijos vivan en un mundo de paz, para se precsos, el que siempre quisimos para nosotros. Si ves en el sobre hay otra hoja más, es mi testamento donde pido que todos mis bienes queden para ti y la bebita.  
  
_ _ Espero de todo corazón que me perdones por irme sin despedirme, pero si lo hacía, me hubiese sentido mal por abandonar a mis dos niñas y no me hubiese querido ir. Por eso te entrego esta carta por medio de Albus, al que le pedí que sea el padrino de nuestra hija, y te cuide hasta que te encuentres bien. Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a estar mirando y cuidando desde donde esté.  
  
Con amor desde siempre y por siempre  
  
Tu sevvie_  
  
Hermione releyó la carta varias veces, para asegurarse de que lo que había leído era cierto y su Sevvie ya no estaba para cuidarla. Luego miró el sobre y encontró otro papel, lo abrió y lo leyó. Era el testamento de Snape. Decía que todo lo que pertenecía a Snape, desde el minuto que la chica presentara el papel al ministerio de la magia, sería todo de ella. No lo podía creer, tendría que salir adelante sola. Si lo había prometido a su bebe, entonces lo cumpliría, y después de que su hija creciera y se valiera por si misma, se prepararía para juntarse con su amor.  
  
Hermione estaba muy triste lloraba abrazando el papel, se sentía mal, tenía mucho frío, pero no le importaba, en ese momento solo pensaba en su amor. De repente miró hacía el frente y vio el lago invitándola a acercarse, las olas eran como música en sus oídos, se paró de repente y comenzó a caminar, llegó hasta la orilla y comenzó a mojar sus pies descalzos en el agua, poco a poco fue entrando sentía como el agua iba subiendo por las rodillas. Se sentía única en el mundo, cada pasó que daba la invitaba a donde estaba su Sev, no se había dado cuenta, cuando mojó su guata, un pensamiento la volvió a la realidad, no podía quitarse la vida, su bebe tenía derecho a nacer, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, sintiendo como el agua aún la llamaba, pero la ella no escuchaba. Una brisa suave movía su túnica ahora empapada. Se salió completamente del agua, tomó el papel en sus manos, lo apretó contra su corazón y lo tiró al agua, donde lo vio deshacerse, mientras lloraba, se sentó en el suelo tomándose las piernas y acurrucándose. El frío la tenia mal, estaba volando en fiebre, ya alucinaba, escuchó una voz, miró hacia atrás, y vio la imagen de su Sev. Creía que estaba en el cielo. El hombre la llamaba, pero ella no respondía, solo balbuceaba cosas como "ándate" o "pronto nos encontraremos" y "yo voy a criar a mi bebe". Sintió unas fuertes manos que la llevaron hacía el castillo.  
  
Pesadamente abrió los ojos. La enfermera estaba a su lado.  
  
Que bueno que despertaste- dijo la enfermera- todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Por suerte el profesor Dumbledore anoche te encontró y te trajo rápidamente, cuando te vimos toda mojada nos asustamos, el profesor Dumbledore nos explicó que te vio de su despacho entrar al lago, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó vio que te salías y te acurrucabas en el suelo, empezaste a gritarle que no te llevara con el que tu criarías a tu bebe y que después se reencontrarían.  
  
Hermione bajó la cabeza, un sentimiento de pena la recorrió entera, se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Vendrá el profesor Dumbledore a hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer- siguió la mujer- y luego dejaremos un rato para las visitas, mucha gente está preocupada por ti, sobre todo tus amigos.  
  
La enfermera se giró sobre sus talones y se fue, a los 5 minutos venía seguida por el director, que al verla sonrió.  
  
Señorita Granger- dijo el director- que cree que trato de hacer anoche- dijo un poco serio- menos mal que después se retractó.  
  
Hermione lo miró- si me retracté es solo por el hecho de que quiero que mi bebe tenga las mismas posibilidades que yo de nacer, si no ya me hubiese ido hace rato-  
  
Dumbledore la miró, sabía que ese "ido hace rato" no era nada bueno, la chica realmente estaba enamorada. Después de mirarla un rato la obligó a tomar una poción, con lo cual Hermione se quedó dormida.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, nuevamente veía todo borroso, pero por el color blanco que había en el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.  
  
Pensó que se deshacería tan rápido de mi- Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente a ver de donde provenía la voz.  
  
Sevvie!- la chica ahogó un grito de felicidad, se apoyo en la cama y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Ambos se unieron en un largo y tierno beso.  
  
Se separaron y Snape continuó- supe lo que intentaste hacer, al principio fue estupido, pero estoy feliz de que te hayas arrepentido. Ayer me pasé toda la noche haciéndote compañía. No podía creer que tú hayas tratado de hacer eso por mí pensé que nunca nadie me amaría tanto.- con lágrimas en los ojos siguió- Se adelantaron en entregarte la carta. Los de la orden me buscaron mal. Después de que salí corriendo me desmayé y un buen hombre me cuidó, ayer cuando desperté me vine rápidamente al colegio, y al no encontrarte temí lo peor, vine a buscar a Dumbledore ya que me dijeron que estaba en la enfermería y te vi.- con un suspiro agregó- me sentí contento, aunque estuvieses durmiendo. Te extrañe mucho loquita. Y no me asustes mas así.  
  
Hermione le dio un abrazo fuerte y el se lo devolvió. Ambos sonreían, era lo mejor, como un sueño hecho realidad, luego de un rato volvió la enfermera y la obligó a tomarse una poción para dormir.
> 
> No me voy a mover de su lado- dijo Snape en tono paternal y mirando desafiante a la enfermera.
> 
> Claro que no- dijo enojada la enfermera- tengo que revsar que esté bien, acuéstese ahora mismo que ya vengo- Hermione al escuchar esto último sonrió. Y se durmió tranquila.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _N/a: Espero que les haya gustado, por ahora no puedo subir los otros capitulos (tengo escrito hasta el 8), por que ayer cuando volviamos de vacaciones con mi familia, tuvimos un accidente, por suerte no pasó nada muy grave (yo solo tengo algunas heridas, aunque me duele todo), adentro del auto venía el computador, (que se imaginaran como quedó). Mi papá va a ver que puede hacer por el aparato y para salvar mi historia. Mientras tanto, solo queda esperar._
> 
> _No lo puedo escribir de nuevo, ya que no me acuerdo mucho._
> 
> _MORALEJA: usen diskettes._
> 
> Reviews plis!!!!!!!


	6. el nuevo

> _Hola!!!!, les cuento que logré sacar mi cuento del compu y lo guardé altiro en un diskette, bueno lean este nuevo cap que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. Un beso grande_
> 
> _Dany Black_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Habían pasado algunos días desde ese suceso, y Hermione ya estaba de vuelta en el colegio. Snape también se encontraba bien, madame Pomfrey lo pudo revisar, pero antes tuvo que sedarlo, no se dejaba tocar. Después de un par de análisis le dio el alta.  
  
Hermione estaba llena de trabajos, (se acercaba la época de los EXTASIS), tenía que estudiar mucho, le dedicaba más tiempo que normalmente.
> 
> También sus clases con Dumbledore habían sido un éxito, aunque este no era tan buen profesor como Snape, igual salvaba.
> 
> Ese día le tocaba la clase de Mcgonagall, la que le ayudaría a terminar bien su último año de colegio. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al aula de transformaciones. Le gustaba la idea de esta nueva materia, pero no estaba segura de que sería como las demás. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó.
> 
> Pase por favor- se escuchó desde el interior la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró, ahí estaba la profesora con 3 alumnos más. La chica reconoció inmediatamente a los que acompañaban a la profesora, eran todos alumnos de 7º, y de seguro que estaban ahí por la misma razón que ella. Después de un rato de silencio la profesora habl
> 
> Si desea comenzar, por mi está bien, pero primero tiene que acercarse- dijo ella en un tono demandante.
> 
> Por mi esta bien- dijo Hermione ruborizándose entera. Fue una clase muy entretenida, aunque la profesora no dejo que Hermione hiciera algunos hechizos, los de 7º no entendieron porque (N/A hay gente tan estupida), a decir verdad ni les interesó.
> 
> Después de terminada la clase la profesora llamó a Hermione y la felicito.- Estas al mismo nivel que los de 7º, o debiera decir que más adelantada- al terminar de decir esto le sonrió. Hermione se sonrojó, con un leve movimiento de cabeza le dio entender a la profesora que estaba agradecida.
> 
> Rápidamente salió de la sala y se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor, se moría de ganas de contarle a sus amigos el éxito que había tenido su primera clase. Después de encontrarlos les contó todo lo que había dicho la profesora Mcgonagall. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no la escuchaban.
> 
> ¿Qué ocurre?, hace rato que estoy hablando y ustedes ni se han fijado en mi.- dijo Hermione en tono severo.
> 
> No sabes lo que paso- saltó de repente Ron.- Dean Thomas habló hace un rato con nosotros, bueno fue más una despedida.
> 
> ¿Despedida?- siguió Hermione- Explícate mejor!!!!!
> 
> Dean Thomas se va- continúo Harry lo que su amigo había empezado.- su padre, un muggle, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente magia y lo va a llevar a una escuela Muggle.
> 
> Hermione se sintió mal, nunca había sido una gran amiga de ese chico, pero era buena persona, además sabía que a Dean le fascinaba la magia. Se acordaba cuando en primer año el les contó que no tenía esperanzas de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, pero cuando llegó la lechuza, se sintió completo. Lentamente se paró, ya que su estado estaba comenzando a causarle molestias y se fue.
> 
> Fue a la biblioteca y estudió hasta que sintió que su estomago comenzó a pedirle comida. En el gran salón Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa cuando vieron que Hermione se acercaba. Rápidamente le hicieron un espacio entre ambos. Se sentó y Comenzó a conversar con los chicos. Harry estaba extrañado, ya que no ponían los platos, y generalmente a esa hora ya estaban por el postre.
> 
> Un murmullo respondió la pregunta del chico, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió la palabra. Queridos alumnos de este colegio. Quería contarles que hoy un alumno abandonará esta institución. – Un silencio apareció, en el cual todos se miraban. Dumbledore continúo- Ese alumno es un Griffindor, específicamente el señor Thomas. -El aludido se puso totalmente colorado.- Ahora un nuevo cupo fue ocupado- Todos se miraban perplejos y cuchicheaban entre ellos, Dumbledore sonrió y continúo- Quiero dar la bienvenida al señor Núñez, que hoy se une, por favor un aplauso- Mientras todos aplaudían sin saber hacía donde mirar. Un chico alto entraba por una puerta que estaba cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Tenía el pelo castaño con rulos y algo largo. Sus ojos eran café.
> 
> Sonrojado se acercó a la profesora Mcgonagall, miraba hacia todos lados y veía todas las caras vueltas hacía el.
> 
> El es Sergio Núñez y entrara este año al colegio. Antes era un alumno de Durmstrang, pero por problemas familiares se vino a estudiar acá- comentó la profesora Mcgonagall.
> 
> Hermione se golpeó la cabeza con una mano y miró hacia la mesa de profesores, donde la profesora acercaba el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador.
> 
> ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry cuando notó el gesto de su amiga
> 
> Yo conozco a este tipo- siguió Hermione sin notar la cara de celos de Harry- El vive cerca de mi casa, es muy buena onda, pero no tenía idea que era brujo, cuando chicos íbamos juntos al colegio y después recibí mi carta, solo lo veía algunos veranos.- Hermione siguió hablando largo rato hasta que Ron la calló.
> 
> Comenzaba la selección, el nuevo se sentía muy asustado, el sombrero seleccionador no le inspiraba seguridad, en Durmstrang el criterio con el que llevaban a cabo la separación era el sexo de las personas. Rápidamente se sentó en el taburete, más bien cayó en cima, ya que se le enredaron los pies y se tropezó. Ante esto todo el colegio estalló en carcajadas. La profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y luego de unos minutos este grito con emoción ¡Griffindor!
> 
> Sergio se acercó a la mesa y notó una cara conocida, se quedó mirando a Hermione harto rato.
> 
> Hola Sergio- saludó esta- creo que aún no me reconoces, soy yo tu vecina.- dijo esto al ver la cara de duda que tenía el nuevo.
> 
> ¡Con que eras tu!- dijo el acercándose a abrazarla- tanto tiempo, nunca creí que fueras una bruja, aunque debí haberlo notado, con lo rara que eras- y al ver la cara que ponía Hermione con lo último, rápidamente agregó- Era broma, era broma.
> 
> Harry y Ron lo miraban algo inexpresivos. Con lo que Hermione continúo- Estos son mis amigos.
> 
> Soy Harry, mucho gusto- dijo el chico mientras estiraba la mano- Y el es mi amigo Ron.
> 
> Mucho gusto- dijo el segundo y también estiró su mano. Sergio después de saludar a los chicos, se dirigió a Hermione- Ayer estuve con Daniela, se acuerda de cuando estaban juntas en el colegio.- dijo el nuevo.
> 
> A Hermione se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos. Muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasársele por la cabeza. Toda la vida con su mejor amiga Muggle. Luego miró a Sergio y le preguntó- ¿cómo a estado ella?, me acuerdo de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas. Sergio la miró harto rato, lo cual enojó mucho a Harry.
> 
> Y continúo- ¿A que no adivinas?, ella es bruja, también estaba en Durmstrangs. Supongo que ahora van a poder comunicarse, ya que para ella no es raro recibir lechuzas con correspondencia, en vez del cartero.
> 
> Así estuvieron mucho rato hablando, hasta que la ceñuda mirada de Harry hizo que la chica decidiera irse. Lentamente se levantó y se despidió de sus tres amigos. Salió por las puertas del gran salón y se dirigió hacía las mazmorras. Al llegar se encontró con la persona que quería, ahí estaba Snape, el la miró y con un suave movimiento de manos casi imperceptible la llamó. Ambos entraron a una sala. El adulto hizo un encantamiento insonorizador y comenzó a conversar con la chica.
> 
> ¿quién es el nuevo?, parece que se conocen, el se veía bastante feliz- demando en un tono que Hermione noto como....
> 
> ¿Estás celoso?, nunca lo creí, el frío profesor de pociones estaría celoso de un espontrajo que no le llega ni a los talones.- contestó la chica con una sonrisa bastante picarona, y luego continúo- A el siempre le a gustado una chica muy especial. Es bonita, no lo niego, pero es rara, esta metida en todo eso del espiritismo y todo eso. Pareciera que se a enamorado de sus animas, porque no esta ni ahí con nadie, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente el pobre chico, piensa en ella siempre, no hace otra cosa.
> 
> Snape más tranquilo se acercó a la chica y la besó, ella tomó la mano del hombre y se la apoyó en la guata, Snape emocionado, comenzó a acariciarla con un dedo, Hermione disfrutaba este mimo, mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era. Estaban concentrados los dos Snape que cada vez comenzaba a apoyar los demás dedos y Hermione que seguía pensando. Un golpecito los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Ambos se sorprendieron, parecía que a Allison no le había gustado para nada que la molestaran.
> 
> Cuando la pareja se recuperó de la impresión, se abrazó feliz. Luego Hermione se fue a la sala común. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigos y además vio que conversaban animadamente con Sergio. Muy contenta se fue a acostar, su amigo estaba consiguiendo amistades rápidamente.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **En sala común**
> 
> Menos mal que ese se fue a acostar- dijo Ron en tono despectivo.
> 
> Si a Hermione le cae bien, entonces nosotros tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo, por algo ella confía en el- siguió Harry.
> 
> El tipo tiene algo que me da mala espina, aparte de ser pintamonos es medio cínico. Tienes que estar muy enamorado, para encontrarle la razón en todo a Hermione.- dijo Ron Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Luego se fueron a acostar.
> 
> Más tarde Harry y Ron despertaron asustados. Alguien los había despertado con un gritito
> 
> Fiesta!!!!!!- dijo Sergio saltando de alegría. ¿Qué pasa?- se incorporo
> 
> Ron ¿están todos bien?- gritó exaltado Harry, y al ver la cara asesina que tenía Ron se puso los anteojos. Le dio mucha rabia ver que el tonton del nuevo los había despertado y por nada.
> 
> Acuéstate- dijo Ron más calmado que un rato antes.
> 
> ¿es que acá no hacen fiestas nocturnas?- pregunto Sergio- son muy aburridos, las niñas están al lado y ustedes acá durmiendo como abuelitos.
> 
> En pocos minutos Harry y Ron le explicaron a Sergio las reglas, y le contaron acerca de las trampas que habían para que los hombres no se colaran en la pieza de las mujeres y viceversa. El grupo se durmió rápidamente, todos menos Sergio roncaban, este último muy aburrido se levantó y se fue. No volvió hasta un rato antes de que sus compañeros despertaran.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **En el gran comedor**
> 
> Harry, Ron- llamó Hermione que estaba sentada desayunando- ¿dónde esta Sergio?
> 
> Sigue durmiendo, el estúpido quería fiesta anoche y nos despertó a todos- dijo Harry molesto- además hoy tenemos que despedir a Dean, se va en el expreso a las 2 de la tarde.
> 
> Si- siguió Ron- no se donde conociste gente como ese.
> 
> Amigos- dijo la chica- tienen que entenderlo, el es nuevo en este colegio y no conoce las costumbres, las reglas, etc.
> 
> ¿Cómo confías en el?- dijo Ron- es como cínico, me molesta su forma de actuar, sus chistes.
> 
> ¿Chistes?- preguntó Hermione
> 
> Si chistes- confirmó Harry- en el rato en el que tu te fuiste se puso a contar todos los chistes que sabía, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba aburriendo (y menos mal), decidió irse a acostar.
> 
> Déjenlo- dijo Hermione molesta- no puedo creer como hablan tan mal de el, ni siquiera lo conocen, es una gran persona y esta tratando de ser agradable, es obvio que no le resulta, pero el esfuerzo es algo- dicho esto se levantó y salió del comedor, se dirigió a la sala común. Al llegar se encontró con Dean.
> 
> Hola- dijo la chica muy triste, en parte porque había peleado con sus amigos, y por otro lado Dean se iba.
> 
> Hola- correspondió este el saludo- ¿cómo estas?- continúo muy triste.
> 
> Bien supongo- dijo ella- yo solo venía a despedirme de ti, y te quería decir que siempre estarás en todos nosotros, manda lechuzas y tengamos contacto, ¿sabes? Eres un gran amigo.- termino de decir esto y le dio un gran abrazo. Sin darse cuenta tuvo un amigo, con quien contar, y ahora que lo perdía se daba cuenta. Dean correspondió el abrazo, luego lentamente subió a su habitación para hacer las maletas. Hermione quedó sola en la sala común.
> 
> Pensó- _¿Valdrá la pena que me enoje con mis amigos por defender a Sergio?.... No, no creo, mejor voy a dejar que se conozcan y sean amigos solos. Así también comenzaron conmigo, me acuerdo que me odiaban. _
> 
> Se levantó, había estado mirando las llamas del fuego todo el rato y no se había dado cuenta. Decidió disculparse con sus amigos y salió por el cuadro.
> 
> Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, donde se encontró con un Snape más sonriente que de costumbre.
> 
> Venga para acá- la tomo de las manos y la llevó. Ella que no tenía ganas de ir con el, si no de disculparse con sus amigos e ir a buscar a Sergio para ayudarlo a reconocer un poco las reglas del colegio. Con un poco de esfuerzo se escapó de los brazos del hombre y se fue. Este solo la miró con cara de decepción, dio media vuelta y entro a su sala.
> 
> En el comedor Harry y Ron estaban sentados aún conversando, hasta que llegó Sergio, ambos lo miraron con desprecio y se levantaron. Iban saliendo por el hall de entrada, cuando se encontraron con la chica.
> 
> Quería pedirles disculpas- dijo ella rápidamente- no debí ser tan cerrada con respecto a el- esto ultimo lo dijo indicando al gran comedor. Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo, luego se fueron a caminar por los terrenos del colegio.
> 
> Cuando iban cerca del lago Hermione comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Solo quería pedirles un favor, quería que traten de entender un poco a Sergio, es nuevo aquí y aún no se adapta.- dijo ella
> 
> Sus amigos la miraron, luego Harry siguió- Está bien, lo haremos, pero solo porque tu nos lo pediste, sabemos que lo conoces de chico, se dio la lata de contarnos toda su historia juntos, lo que me pareció innecesario.
> 
> Siguieron molestando a la chica por todo lo que había hecho cuando chica por mucho rato, hasta que una nueva cara se unió al grupo
> 
> Hola!- dijo el nuevo- ¿cómo han estado? Los chicos miraron a Hermione y luego se miraron entre ellos. Harry tomo la palabra, sabiendo que Ron explotaría en cualquier momento.
> 
> Aquí, bien- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Hermione luego pidió a Harry y Ron que la dejaran sola con Sergio. Ambos aceptaron y se fueron. Hermione siguió caminando mientras conversaban.
> 
> Creo que estas haciendo muchos esfuerzos para caer bien- dijo la chica muy seria
> 
> Sergio que noto esto la miró y seriamente continúo- Lo que pasa es que yo no me llevo bien con tus amigos, y yo trato de ser simpático para agradarles.
> 
> Eso es lo que les molesta- dijo ella- te encuentran cínico, trata de ser como normalmente eres con migo, y te aseguro que les vas a caer bien al tiro. Yo me tengo que ir, tengo que solucionar algunos problemas- dijo la chica y se fue para dirigirse a las mazmorras.
> 
> Rápidamente cruzó todo el colegio hasta llegar a las mazmorras, pero el profesor no estaba ahí. Lo buscó en su despacho, pero tampoco lo encontró. Como última opción decidió buscar en su habitación. Llegó muy cansada ya que había recorrido todo el lugar, tenía la respiración entrecortada. Tocó la puerta y abrió el profesor. Un gran sentimiento de malestar se apoderó de ella, haciendo que se desmayara. Snape la tomó rápidamente en brazos y la llevó hasta un sofá que había en la habitación. Luego de unos pocos minutos La chica despertó, Snape la pasó una poción y la obligó a tomársela.
> 
> Se terminó hasta la última gota del liquido y lo miró- Sevvie, te quiero pedir disculpas, tenía que resolver un gran problema.
> 
> El solo la miró. Pasó de estar preocupado a unas inmensas ganas de gritar, no podía creer lo que la chica le decía. Que podía ser tan importante, si a los 5 minutos de que ella lo había rechazado se encontraba hablando de lo mejor con Potter y Wesley.
> 
> La chica que notó la cara que Severus tenía, no se atrevió a seguir hablando, lo miró unos instantes a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada hacía la pared. Pretendía estar interesada en una mancha de humedad casi imperceptible.
> 
> Hubo un largo silencio incomodo, que solo fue destruido por el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de clases. Hermione muy urgida miró a la puerta y metió una mano a su bolsillo, estuvo un rato buscando algo hasta que lo encontró.
> 
> Snape solo miraba todo esto, vio a Hermione sacando un papel doblado a la mitad. Lo abrió y leyó, Snape la miraba con mucha curiosidad
> 
> Hermione que notó esto, lo miró picaronamente y le preguntó- Acaso quieres saber lo que dice este papelito?
> 
> Me da lo mismo lo que este escrito en ese estúpido pedazo de pergamino- dijo Snape serio y con voz despreocupada, aunque sus ojos mostraban ansiedad, lo cual la chica notó.
> 
> Eso es mentira, a mi no me engañas- dijo ella en tono de superioridad- pero bueno si estas tan deseoso de controlarme, aquí tienes- diciendo esto último saco un papelito del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Snape.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Espero que les haya gustado este cap.... Sergio Nuñez es un amigo que me pidió aparecer en el fic.... tambien un pequeño homenaje a mí con la amiga de Hermione... bueno que esten bien._
> 
> Reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	7. nuevos o viejos amigos?

_Hola de nuevo!!!!! acá esta el cap 7 producto de un fin de semana aburrido, espero que lo disfruten y... quiero comentarios!!!!!!_

> Con suma delicadeza y movimientos suaves, el profesor desdobló la hoja y lo leyó. Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Era el horario.
> 
> Quería saber que clase me tocaba ahora- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.
> 
> Snape evitando mostrar vergüenza (lo cual no le costó mucho) comentó- Ahora te toca Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid.
> 
> Aja- dijo ella- veo que me tienen bien controlada, y quiero agregar que eso no me gusta ni a mi ni a nadie.
> 
> Snape se sintió mal, no debió desconfiar de la chica, ella nunca le fallaría.... Aunque con Potter y Wesley sus amiguitos y ahora Núñez se unía al grupo y ella como siempre la única mujer...
> 
> Hermione se levantó del sillón donde estaba recostada y se acercó a Snape
> 
> Me quedaré un rato contigo, le diré a Hagrid que me sentí mal, me va a entender, total el sabe lo de mi estado.... bueno en realidad todo el mundo- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba.
> 
> Snape la miró, no podía creer como estaba tan tranquila sabiendo que todo el mundo conocía su secreto... o en realidad era el que por cosas simples dejaba tremendas cagadas, a Hermione no le importaba mucho, total que podría hacer. No iba a estar lanzando hechizos desmemorizantes a todo el colegio.
> 
> Snape delicadamente la tomó y con ella encima se sentó en el sofá, mientras la abrazaba, estuvieron mucho rato así. Hasta que ella decidió que era hora de ir a clases. Se levantó, besó a Snape y salió por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.
> 
> Adentro quedó un Snape muy pensativo, ese encuentro había sido maravilloso, y claro resultó solo por que el no tenía clases, de lo contrario hubiese partido apenas tocaron el timbre. Nunca faltaba a clases y esta no sería la excepción.
> 
> Luego mirando hacía el mismo punto que la chica se dijo para si mismo- como la amo- sorprendido de su confesión se dio cuenta que su máscara se estaba derritiendo, y eso no era muy agradable, pero si había prometido ser mejor como persona y profesor, entonces esto era bueno.
> 
> Hoy tengo clases con Longhbottom- dijo Snape casi susurrando al recordar lo que había hablado con el chico.- espero que sea puntual. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **En los terrenos del colegio, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid**
> 
> ....Así que estas son las mantícoras, unos animales sorprendentes, aunque todo el mundo dice que son monstruos.- decía un muy sonriente Hagrid.
> 
> Hermione que había llegado corriendo a clases había escuchado esto último y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo donde se revolcaban unos bichos asquerosos, estaban dentro de un circulo blanco dibujado en la tierra, que les impedía la salida.
> 
> Hagrid que vio llegar a la chica se acercó y le preguntó algo muy despacio, pero al ver este movimiento, la clase entera quedó en silencio mirando a la chica.
> 
> Dolores preparto??- el único que los sacó del silencio fue Malfoy.
> 
> Harry y Ron también estaban mirándola. Este último la llamó para que se acercara a ellos. Hermione miró a Hagrid y le pidió hablar después de clases, y se acercó a los chicos ignorando a Malfoy.
> 
> Sergio que había escuchado todo esto se acercó a ellos y se fijó en la guata de Hermione. Se golpeó la cabeza con una mano y se preguntó- _Porqué no me habré dado cuenta antes, si es tan obvio, seguro que Potter es el papá, pero mejor no les preguntaré nada, no quiero perder la poca confianza que e logrado obtener_.
> 
> La clase fue muy intranquila, como siempre..... Malfoy recibió un picotazo en la mano, nada grave, pero este corrió a la enfermería, como lo hizo en tercero con Buckbeak y no volvió, el grupo solo lo vio hasta la hora de la cena, donde pasó por su lados, mirando a Hermione y suavemente susurro- Ahora la sangre sucia esta embarazada, y no puede ayudar a su amigo a defenderse en un nuevo caso.- Esto solo lo alcanzó a oír Sergio que luego de que Malfoy se fuera el la quedó mirando. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Unos días después**
> 
> Esa mañana en el gran comedor estaban todos muy animados. Harry y Ron conversaban con Sergio, este último en los últimos días había dejado de tratar de ser simpático y había notado que tenían mucho en común.
> 
> En esos días era lo más común que estuvieran los cuatro juntos, por supuesto no le confiaban muchas cosas ya que no sabían si era discreto. Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin Draco estaba sentado comiendo su avena, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la carta que había mandado a su padre.
> 
> Un suave ululeo lo hizo mirar hacía el techo en el momento en que caía un sobre, rápidamente levantó las manos y atrapó el pergamino antes de que tocará avena. La abrió muy feliz, pero a medida que iba leyendo su cara iba cambiando de colores y se podía notar un dejo de decepción en sus ojos. Pero al final una sonrisa de triunfo apareció nuevamente.
> 
> _Draco:  
Tu sabes que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo acerca de ese bruto gigante, y también me gustaría tratar de cagarlo, ya que la última vez se salió con la suya y libero al maldito Hipogrifo. Mi único problema es que estoy muy ocupado con todo el tema de mi amo. Estamos organizando toda una conspiración contra Potter. Nos vamos a demorar un poco, pero ya tenemos algunos planes, parece que conseguimos un espía.  
No le insinúes nada a nadie y cuídate.   
Lucius Malfoy _
> 
> _PD: tu madre te manda una bolsa de dulces, esta adentro del sobre, tienes que hacerle un contrahechizo del encantamiento disminuidor de tamaño._
> 
> Draco guardó la carta en su bolsillo, sacó los dulces, se levantó y se fue a su sala común. Donde dejó la carta y comenzó a comer algunos dulces.
> 
> Mientras que en el gran comedor los 4 chicos conversaban animados. Sergio era el único que había recibido algo, pero no se molesto en abrir el paquete, solo lo tomó como lo dejó la lechuza y lo guardó en su bolsillo, por su forma de actuar tenía bien claro lo que había adentro.
> 
> La curiosidad mataba a los 3 amigos, pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario. Siguieron conversando como si nada. Luego Sergio se levantó de la mesa y se fue.
> 
> El trío estuvo un rato en silencio, pero siguieron conversando, esta vez imaginándose el posible contenido del paquete de la lechuza.
> 
> Era un hilo dental extragrande- dijo Harry, tratando de no desconfiar de nadie
> 
> Era un trasladador para aparecerse en la sala de profesores y sacar las respuestas de los exámenes de pociones- dijo Ron imaginándose cualquier cosa en contra de las reglas.
> 
> No, no creo, aunque se que cada vez que puede hace un torpedo- dijo Hermione luego notó que sus amigos la miraban y continúo- aunque hace tiempo perdimos el contacto, ustedes saben por eso de que ambos nos fuimos a distintos colegios, pero cuando ambos estudiábamos juntos, siempre me ofrecía torpedos- terminó la chica con aire de superioridad, como sacándole en cara a sus amigos que ella no hacía trampa.
> 
> Subieron todos a la sala común y cada uno se fue a su habitación, para preparase para las clases próximas. Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación, cuando entraron se sorprendieron al no ver en ningún lugar a Sergio. Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa cómplice salió de los labios de ambos, rápidamente se acercaron a la cama del nuevo, Ron corrió el dosel de la cama, mientras Harry revisaba dentro del baúl, no estaba el paquete que buscaban, después Ron buscó bajo la almohada mientras Harry levantaba el colchón.
> 
> Se hizo silencio, ambos miraban orgullosos el paquete. Sergio aún no lo había abierto, se notaba, ya que estaba intacto a como lo habían visto la primera vez.
> 
> Sintieron pasos apresurados en la escalera, sacaron el paquete y pusieron todo en su lugar, terminaron unos segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta.
> 
> Neville se asomó por la puerta y miró hacia adentro. Harry y Ron se miraron.
> 
> Harry que notó que tenía el paquete en la mano, se tiró sobre su cama, escondió el paquete y miró a Neville. Trató que su cara se viera lo más normal y sin rastros de culpabilidad, pero una carcajada de Ron le hizo saber que su plan no había dado resultado. Neville notó que algo no estaba bien, se acercó a preguntarle a Harry pero este miró a Ron y le pidió el pergamino donde tenía escrita la tarea de historia de la magia. Algo que Neville miró raro, no era muy común que Ron se preocupara por esta asignatura.
> 
> Neville decidió ignorar este comportamiento y bajó, no quería saber nada más, algo no estaba bien y el no lo quería averiguar. Harry Ron se miraron.
> 
> Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ron- y tu cara "normal" ayudo demasiado, sin ella Neville hubiese creído que escondíamos algo. Ambos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario sarcástico. se sentaron en la cama de Harry y abrieron el paquete con sumo cuidado. Lo que vieron casi los hace caerse de espaldas.
> 
> Era el último ejemplar que había salido de la revista "Corazón de bruja", leyeron la portada.
> 
> _Gilderoy Lockart vuelve del hospital San Mungo, con su memoria totalmente reestablecida ahora como siempre dispuesto a concursar por la sonrisa más encantadora.   
Como siempre nos saluda con su sonrisa, como si nunca hubiese estado en el hospital durante algunos años, periodo en el cual lo extrañamos mucho.   
Constantemente recibió cartas de sus admiradoras y por medio de esta revista les da un agradecimiento a todas..... Para saber más acerca de el y una entrevista donde vuelve a hablar en publico luego de unos años, valla a la página 27._
> 
> Cerca de el texto vieron una foto, que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como la que se sacó en su segundo curso en la librería. (N/A si se acuerdan del libro 2, donde Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Wesley se pelean en una librería... esa misma vez).
> 
> Bajaron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con Hermione. Ella los miró y luego se fijó en la revista que llevaba Harry en sus manos, con un ligero movimiento le quitó la revista y la miró.
> 
> ¿De dónde la sacaron?- Preguntó la chica.
> 
> Es de tu amiguito- dijo Harry.
> 
> Es bien gay tu amiguito- dijo Ron sonriendo maliciosamente.
> 
> En eso se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Sergio, que al ver su revista se acercó al trío.
> 
> ¿De dónde la sacaron?- repitió la pregunta de Hermione.
> 
> Esteeeeee- ambos se miraron sin saber que decir. ¿Para que la quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.
> 
> No creerán que yo leo la revista. ¿cierto?-preguntó Sergio.
> 
> ¿Y para que la quieres entonces?-se burló Ron.
> 
> Al final de la revista siempre salen nombres de chicas solitarias que buscan a un hermoso hombre como yo, y claro siempre le respondo. Así conocí a ni última novia-dijo Sergio con aires de superioridad..
> 
> Sonó el timbre y los 4 se fueron a la clase de transformaciones. Fue una clase muy interesante para Hermione que no se perdió palabra, ya que tenía que prepararse para los EXTASIS.
> 
> Terminó la clase y todos salieron, luego la chica se acercó a la profesora y esta la miró.
> 
> ¿Se ha sentido bien?- preguntó la profesora mirándole la guata. Si, he estado muy bien, hasta casi he olvidado todo- dijo la chica.
> 
> Entonces bien, pero no se olvide que tiene que seguir viniendo a la clase de los sábados-dijo la profesora.
> 
> Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de la profesora y salió calmadamente a la biblioteca, donde estuvo todo el resto del día estudiando.
> 
> Esa tarde le tocó clases de pociones con el director, quien le hizo preparar una poción muy complicada, y al terminarla el hombre la felicitó.  
  
¡Bien hecho!- exclamó el hombre- creo que el profesor Snape ha hecho un buen trabajo.  
  
Hermione se sonrió por dentro, le encantaba quedar bien con los profesores. Luego miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Tenia control con la enfermera del colegio. El profesor notó la preocupación de la niña.
> 
> Bueno se puede retirar- dijo amablemente el director.
> 
> Gracias- respondió la chica sonriendo.
> 
> La próxima clase me cuenta como le fue y no se olvide de contárselo al profesor Snape- dijo el hombre a modo de respuesta.
> 
> Salió del aula donde habían hecho la clase y comenzó a correr. Lo que más le había pedido la enfermera era que no se atrasara.
> 
> Al llegar abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. La enfermera no estaba. Entró y se recostó en una camilla, estaba muy cansada y además había corrido mucho. Sin mucho esfuerzo se quedó dormida y solo despertó cuando escuchó a la enfermera hablar con alguien.
> 
> Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y miro hacía donde venían las voces. Pero no pudo, debido a que la cortina de su cama estaba corrida, se acostó de lado, ya que sentía el peso del bebe sobre su columna y se estaba ahogando.
> 
> Se fijo en que ya no estaba vestida, su ropa estaba en una silla cerca de la cama. Levantó las sabanas y se miró, llevaba una bonita camisa azul.
> 
> Comenzó a impacientarse, no sabía la hora que era y tampoco tenía su reloj, ya que esa mañana cuando se iba a duchar lo dejó guardado en su mesita de noche.
> 
> Escuchaba como Madame Pomfrey seguía conversando. Esta vez se puso a escuchar a la otra persona, era un voz de hombre, Hermione sabía que conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de quien era.
> 
> Después de mucho rato en silencio, recordó que para la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall del día Sábado tenía que leer un libro. Había muy poca luz, pero era suficiente para buscar su mochila, se apoyó en la orilla de la cama y recorrió el cuadrado con los ojos. Cerca de la silla vio su mochila. Se bajó de la cama y la tomó, volvió a subirse y sacó el libro de la mochila, se acostó y volvió a taparse, esteba de espaldas, pero al sentirse ahogada nuevamente con un brusco movimiento se puso de lado, haciendo que la mochila cayera e hiciera un ruido sordo.
> 
> Se alcanzó a acomodar bien en la cama, cuando alguien corrió el velo del lugar, dejando a la vista de Hermione una enfermera muy preocupada y....
> 
> Profesor Snape, ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo ella sorprendida.
> 
> Herm, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo el hombre en tono preocupado, y al ver la cara de la chica siguió- tranquila, tranquila, ella ya lo sabe se dio cuenta hace mucho, parece que no hemos sido muy piola.
> 
> Ahhh- dijo ella- pero ¿qué hago aquí, y qué hora es?
> 
> Me atrase- dijo la enfermera sentándose a su lado- recordé que teníamos una hora y me vine rápidamente, cuando llegué me sorprendí al verte acostada en una camilla, te hable y no me respondiste, me acerque y noté que estabas durmiendo, pero tu respiración era muy agitada, te hice los exámenes y estaba todo bien, solo que tenías una baja de presión. Te cambie de ropa y te dejé dormir. El profesor preocupado por tu salud vino aquí para preguntarme si te has hecho exámenes. Le mostré los resultados de todas las revisiones que hemos tenido y se quedó tranquilo. Luego lo llamé y le mostré que estaba durmiendo. Y ahí nos pusimos a conversar- Terminó y miró a la pareja, nunca había pensado que el profesor Snape se preocuparía así por alguien- Y en cuanto a la hora son las 22:30, y usted pasará toda la noche aquí- miró el libro y la mochila y añadió- descansando, si se sigue estresando así, yendo todo el día a la biblioteca y sin tener un tiempo para usted. El bebe tendrá una pronta maduración de placenta, haciendo que este nazca antes.
> 
> Snape miró a Hermione- hablaré con la profesora Mcgonagall para que cambie lo de los EXTASIS.-
> 
> No!- grito ella- les prometo que me dedicare mas a mi y a Allison. Es más mañana mismo después de clases voy a ir a Hogsmeade a comprarle unas pocas cosas a mi bebé.
> 
> La enfermera sonrió y se fue, disculpándose con que tenía que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de una poción que le faltaba.
> 
> Te tengo que contar algo- dijo Snape con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.
> 
> ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la chica.
> 
> Hoy fue mi primera clase con el señor Longhbottom...
> 
> FLASH BACK
> 
> Eran las seis en punto y Neville cruzaba todo el castillo corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a la clase de pociones, en realidad no quería darle motivos a Snape para que le gritara.
> 
> Llegó al aula donde habían quedado. Tocó la puerta y una voz casi en susurro le hizo pasar. Pesadamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos ojos a los que tanto temía.
> 
> Señor Longhbottom- dijo Snape tratando de sonreír, haciendo que Neville se encogiera de miedo.- Yo no muerdo y si lo he llamado, es para enseñarle a hacer una poción correctamente.
> 
> Así comenzaron, Snape vigilaba cada paso que hacía Neville y de vez en cuando le corregía, a pesar del nerviosismo de Neville al final todo salió bien.
> 
> Felicitaciones señor- dijo Snape mostrando felicidad- ha logrado hacer correctamente una poción.
> 
> Neville sonreía, era primera vez que el profesor Snape lo felicitaba.
> 
> ¿Quiere tomar una taza de café?- preguntó amablemente.
> 
> Neville miró la cara de Snape, seguro ahora lo envenenaría, se giró a la puerta y la abrió, cuando estaba completamente afuera, asomó su cabeza y pronuncio con voz muy apagada un- No gracias profesor, creo que estoy bien así- Había sido un buen momento, claro su profesor mas temido le sonrió, pero no entendía porque ese cambio tan repentino, a lo mejor se desquitaría con el café envenenado.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK
> 
> Hermione sonrió feliz, pero cuando vio a Snape su sonrisa desapareció, el hombre la veía con una mirada sombría.
> 
> ¿Qué te pasa?- se atrevió a preguntar
> 
> Lo que pasa es que le hice la clase a Longhbottom, traté de ser lo más simpático que pude, pero el igual siempre me miró con cara de temor- dijo el profesor- además cuando le ofrecí el café salió corriendo.
> 
> Es que pensaba que lo querías envenenar- dijo Hermione en forma de chiste. Ante este comentario el hombre solo gimió- No te preocupes- continuó la chica- no esta acostumbrado a que tu seas amable con el, pero pronto lo asimilara y se llevaran muy bien, te lo aseguro a ambos les va a gustar.
> 
> Eso espero, ya que hago mi máximo esfuerzo en hacer mis clases agradables, pero creo que no resulta- dijo triste- siempre escucho como todos los alumnos hablan bien de todos los profesores, cada uno tiene un favorito, pero sabes algo- agrego mas triste aún- de mí solo escucho insultos y cosas así.
> 
> La chica lo abrazó, no sabía que decirle, ella y sus amigos eran unos de los que más lo pelaban, repentinamente se sintió mal, tenía un nudo en la garganta, siempre había estado equivocada, su profesor si tenía sentimientos aunque no los sabía demostrar.
> 
> Estuvieron unidos mucho rato, hasta que en el pasillo escucharon pasos se separaron rápidamente, pero la puerta se abrió antes y la persona que se asomó alcanzo a ver esto último....
> 
> * * *

Ya empezé el cap 8, así que yo creo que este fin de semana ya lo subo...

Reviews plis!!!!!!


	8. un matrimonio

_Hola!!!!, aca está el cap 8, con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, y como siempre les pido, leanlo, disfrutenlo y dejen opiniones, pienso subir muy pronto el cap 9._

* * *

Estuvieron unidos mucho rato, hasta que en el pasillo escucharon pasos se separaron rápidamente, pero la puerta se abrió antes y la persona que se asomó alcanzo a ver esto último.... Hermione tomó el libro y Snape se acercó al estante de las pociones y comenzó a leer nombres, como verificando que estuviera todo en orden.  
  
El que se había asomado era Harry y atras todo el grupo. El ojiverde fue el primero en asomarse se acercó a Hermione, le quitó el libro de las manos, lo dio vuelta y se lo devolvió. Luego miró hacia donde estaba Snape y no pudo evitar reír, se tiró al suelo tomándose las rodillas con las manos mientras no paraba de reír, no podía creer como podían ser tan malos actores, las caras de culpables no se las quitaban con nada.  
  
Después de que Harry se calmó comenzaron a entrar todos los demás, que aunque no entendían el motivo de la risa decidieron no preguntar, se acercaron a Hermione y la saludaron. Neville al ver al profesor Snape se asustó. El adulto notó esto y con un rápido movimiento desapareció.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando al hombre, y después que se fue Harry se acercó a la cama de Hermione se acostó a su lado abrazándola.  
  
A la chica le gusto mucho estar con Harry y también lo abrazó. Después todos se sentaron alrededor de la cama. Ron al otro lado de Hermione, al lado del pelirrojo se sentó más pequeña de los Wesley y a su lado Neville. Mientras que al lado de Harry se sentó Luna y de ella Sergio.  
  
Conversaron mucho rato, donde los chicos le contaron todo lo que habían hecho en la tarde, después de que ella se fue a la clase de pociones.

Y ella les comentó que estaba ahí porque había sufrido una baja de presión y que según la enfermera ella estaba estresándose demasiado. Todos le encontraron la razón a la mujer.  
  
Cuando ya era muy tarde la enfermera volvió a la enfermería y se sorprendió al ver que el grupo aún estaba ahí, y los hecho a todos, excepto a Harry y Ron, que se quedaron acompañando un rato más a la chica. Aunque ya no estaban abrazados.  
  
Mientras que los otros se iban, Neville y Ginny caminaban tranquilamente, se dieron vuelta y miraron a Sergio y a Luna.  
  
Nosotros vamos a la cocina- dijo Neville- ninguno de los dos alcanzamos a comer, así que aquí nos separamos.  
  
Bueno- dijo Sergio- después nos vemos.  
  
Mientras Neville y Ginny se iban por un lado Sergio tomó a Luna y la arrastró hacía los terrenos del colegio.  
  
La miró a los ojos- Luna eres muy simpática- dijo tomándole las manos.  
  
Luna rápidamente tomó el control de la situación y se llevó a Sergio al bosque prohibido. Llegó hasta un lugar muy especial, donde no había nada, era una especie de claro, y por las pisadas que habían marcadas en el pasto, se notaba que otros animales conocían el lugar.  
  
Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a conversar, luego se quedaron en silencio viendo las estrellas, una actividad que a Luna le encantaba, y en Sergio también era común.  
  
Estoy seguro que el bebé de Hermione es de Harry- dijo Sergio despreocupado.  
  
Si, demás, pero no es momento para preocuparse de eso. Creo que este día ha sido muy bueno, y sobretodo porque he estado mucho rato contigo- término de decir esto y antes de que Sergio pudiera responder, la niña lo tenía amarrado en un abrazo, mientras lo besaba.  
  
Sergio al principio estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente reacciono y siguió el con el juego. Al principio no le gustaba, ya que el quería tomar la iniciativa, pero después le gusto.  
  
Después de que se separaron siguieron conversando y cuando comenzó a hacer frío decidieron entrar.  
  
Caminaron tomados de la mano por todo el colegio, Sergio acompaño a la chica hasta su sala común, y después cruzó todo el castillo y llegó a la sala común de Griffindor.

* * *

**En el gran comedor**  
  
Harry, Ron- llamó Hermione desde la mesa a los dos chicos que se acercaban.  
  
Cuando ambos notaron donde estaba su amiga se sentaron, luego llegó Neville y Ginny. El último en llegar a la mesa fue Sergio, que se sentó y casi se durmió. Todos desayunaron tranquilamente y salieron al hall de entrada. Donde se juntaron con Luna para descansar un rato antes de su primera clase.  
  
Hoy como es viernes y salimos temprano los invito a Hogsmeade después de clase, ya que tengo que comprar unas cosas.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Todos se miraron entusiasmados y aceptaron.  
  
Entonces nos encontramos acá en la tarde- dijo la chica y se fue junta a Harry y Ron a su primera clase.  
  
Ese día pasó muy rápido. En el primer recreo fue al despacho de Snape donde le contó el panorama que tenía para esa tarde, pero que después le vendría a mostrar todo lo que se compró ella.  
  
Esa tarde se encontraron todos en el hall, salieron rápidamente del colegio y partieron a Hogsmeade. Extrañamente Luna y Sergio iban tomados de la mano.  
  
Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue por su lado. Neville y Ginny fueron a "las tres escobas" a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Sergio y Luna se fueron a la casa de los gritos. Mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron juntos en la tienda de ropa muggle, ya que la chica estaba aburrida de usar la ropa de Dudley.  
  
Hermione entró sola a la tienda y se probó mucha ropa, después de un rato llegaron Harry y Ron con un gran paquete en las manos. Le eligieron ropa y Hermione la compró.  
  
Ron había elegido varias poleras del tipo: "bebe a bordo", "Hola estoy aquí", "en proyecto", etc.  
  
Después de que salieron de la tienda, fueron a comer helados. Estaban de lo mejor sentados.  
  
Se me olvidaba- dijo Harry de repente- entre Ron y yo te compramos un regalo.  
  
Sí -afirmo Ron pasándole una caja- esperamos que te guste.  
  
Es un regalo con mucho cariño y te queremos demasiado... aunque ya lo sabes, te lo hemos dicho antes.- siguió Harry.  
  
Hermione abrió el regalo con mucha delicadeza, eran algunos productos para bebes que ella aún no tenía y que iba a necesitar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró a los brazos de sus amigos y los abrazó.  
  
Después volvieron al castillo donde se encontraron con todo el grupo llegaron a la sala común y Hermione modelo toda la ropa que se compró a Ginny.  
  
Esta al igual que su hermano le gustaron mucho las poleras de maternidad, decía que le da un toque femenino a la persona, aunque Hermione no entendía que diferencia podría haber entre que este y no escrito.  
  
Más tarde Hermione salió muy apurada de la sala común y llegó a la habitación de Snape. Tocó la puerta y un suave pase se escucho de adentro.  
  
La chica abrió la puerta y entró. Snape la miraba con cara de felicidad. Rápidamente le mostró la ropa que se había comprado y al hombre no le parecieron muy piolas las poleras que aludían al bebe.  
  
Hermione Salió muy contenta de la pieza de Snape y se fue a su sala común a descansar. Caminaron en su estado no era lo más cómodo del mundo.  
  
Pronto los días fueron pasando y se fue acercando la época de exámenes. Aunque Hermione ya no estudiaba tanto, igual estaba muy ocupada, ya que tenía clases de preparto.  
  
Una tarde que estaban todos en la biblioteca Ron se acercó a sus amigos con un papelito en sus manos.  
  
Charlie se casa- gritó con emoción- y me dejaron invitarlos a ustedes 2.  
  
Harry contento acepto la invitación inmediatamente. Necesitaba una semana de descanso. Pero hasta último minuto estuvieron tratando de convencer a Hermione que se negaba con el pretexto de los EXTASIS. Dumbledore también estaba invitado y en una clase de pociones la había obligado a ir.  
  
Esa tarde partieron a King's cross, aunque Hermione no apareció hasta 2 minutos antes de que el tren saliera. Se había estado despidiendo de Snape, este último le pidió que se cuidara y que se portara bien (lo típico que te piden los papas). Hermione hizo su bolso rápidamente, como no había comprado vestido decidió usar el del baile de navidad ya que la tela se estiraba.  
  
Cuando iban subiendo al tren llegaron Neville, Sergio y Luna a despedirlos. Se subieron al vagón y se fueron. El camino se les hizo muy corto y en poco tiempo llegaron al anden 9 ¾, donde vieron a la señora Wesley esperándolos.  
  
Corrieron todos a saludar a la mujer y se fueron por el subterráneo hasta el caldero chorreante, donde por polvos flu llegaron a la madriguera.  
  
Harry- se escucho una voz, Harry entró a la casa y se encontró con el señor Wesley y...  
  
Profesor Lupin, ¿Qué hace acá?- dijo sorprendido el joven, y luego mirando al pelirrojo- ¿cómo ha estado señor Wesley?.  
  
Bien- dijo el hombre y se fue, dejando a Lupin y a Harry solos.  
  
Este...- dijo Lupin- vine a verte, hace tempo que no tengo noticias, además quiero ver la pancita de mi alumna estrella- diciendo esto se acercó y abrazó a Hermione, mientras le tocaba la guata.- supongo que el padre tiene que estar orgulloso. Ese Snape, nunca creí que algún día iba a querer a alguien.  
  
¿có- cómo lo sabe?- dijo Hermione titubeando  
  
Simple, todos los de la orden lo comentan, tu forma de actuar lo reveló- dijo Lupin- pero ahora déjate de eso, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien.- término de decir esto cuando el señor Wesley lo llamó.  
  
Todos subieron sus cosas a las habitaciones donde dormirían Harry con Ron en la pieza del segundo y Ginny con Hermione, en la pieza de la pequeña pelirroja. Cuando ya tuvieron todo ordenado bajaron a ayudar a la señora Wesley. Lupin aún estaba ahí.  
  
Luego de que terminaron de comer se pusieron a conversar, en ese rato los chicos pusieron al día de todo a su ex profesor de defensa. Después llegó Charlie presentando a su futura mujer a los que no la conocían.  
  
Resultó ser súper simpática, le dio muchos consejos a Hermione con su embarazo y los conoció a todos. Fue una de las mejores noches que pasó. Después se fueron a acostar para el otro día estar bien despiertos en la celebración. Además Ginny tenía que levantarse más temprano ayudar a Hermione a preparar una poción para formar y embellecer los rulos, que solo actúa después de reposar 8 horas.  
  
Lupin se había ido y muy pronto la casa entera estaba durmiendo, excepto por una persona que se había desvelado. Hermione pensaba en su futuro y como lo haría para mantenerse ella y el bebe, recibiría un poco de plata de parte de Snape, pero esto solo alcanzaría para el colegio del bebe. A menos que se fuera a vivir con su profesor y este la aceptaba...Todo lo que se le venía a la mente era muy poco, pero sabía que el último pensamiento era el mejor, aunque no sabía si ocurriría. Lentamente se fue quedando dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios al planificar su vida perfecta.  
  
En la mañana alguien la despertó. Ginny a estaba zamarreando.  
  
¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione despertando  
  
Estas atrasada con tu poción!!!- gritó la pelirroja  
  
Hermione pegó un grito y se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y trajo el caldero. Ginny sacó todos los ingredientes del bolso de Hermione y se sentaron prendiendo el fuego.  
  
Pusieron todos los ingredientes y en 15 minutos terminaron la poción.

* * *

**En la cocina**  
  
¿Dónde estarán las chicas?- dijo la señora wesley.  
  
Cosas de mujeres tal vez- dijo el señor Wesley.  
  
En ese minuto entraban las chicas.  
  
¿Qué hacían?- dijo Harry con su cara de sueño  
  
Una poción para arreglar nuestros cabellos- dijo Ginny  
  
Pero si ambas tienen un cabello hermoso- dijo Ron mirando los pelos revoltosos de ambas, creo que no necesitan nada.  
  
En ese momento ambas sacaron sus varitas. No podían creer que Ron fuese tan mala onda.  
  
¿Qué quieren desayunar?- dijo la señora Wesley antes de que su hijo muriera asesinado. Les encontraba toda la razón a las chicas, pero no quería violencia.  
  
Con unas tostadas estará bien mamá- dijo Ginny- ¿Y tu que quieres Hermione?  
  
Lo mismo, gracias- respondió la aludida.  
  
Amor tu tienes que comer más- dijo la señora Wesley- No te puedo permitir que en ese estado te comas solo unas tostadas, toma- y diciendo esto comenzó a pasarle pasteles, tostadas, un vaso de leche y cereales.- Y te las comes todas, no me muevo de aquí hasta que lo hagas, así den las 8 de la noche.  
  
Hermione miró a la señora Wesley y comenzó a reír. Un golpe en la cintura la hizo callar, miró a su lado, había sido Ginny.  
  
Lo dice muy en serio- dijo la pequeña- a mi me lo hizo una vez, cuando creyó que tenía anorexia.  
  
¿Anorexia?- dijo Hermione  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Niños a comer- grito la señora Wesley de la cocina.  
  
Mamá algunos son niños, otros ya trabajamos para el ministerio- dijo Percy  
  
Bueno, entonces hijos- corrigió la mujer  
  
Poco a poco fueron llegando los 7 hijos, al ser vacaciones todos estaban ahí, se sentaron a la mesa y Ginny se acercó a ayudar a su mamá. Luego de un rato llegó el señor Wesley. Se sentaron todos a la mesa y comenzaron a servirse de los platos que había al medio.  
  
Mientras todos comían la señora Wesley miró a su hija- ¿por qué no comes?- dijo preocupada.  
  
Es que estoy esperando las ensaladas, estoy a dieta- dijo la chica.  
  
Pero amor- dijo el señor- creo que estas bastante delgada como para querer ser más.  
  
¿Y porqué?- dijo su madre.  
  
Es que estoy tratando de enamorar a alguien- dijo la niña más roja que su pelo.  
  
Appp- dijo la mujer- mi niña esta creciendo.  
  
Y así Ginny estuvo a dieta desde que empezó el verano hasta que terminó. Se iba con unos cuantos kilos menos al colegio.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Desayunaron tranquilamente. A Hermione la ayudaron a comer, no podía más. Cada vez que la señora Wesley se daba vuelta ella le pasaba una tostada a sus amigos, al final se comió el puro cereal.  
  
Subieron cada uno a la habitación donde durmió, se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa. Luego Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se fueron caminando a un pueblo cercano, para comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban.  
  
Hermione iba con una de las poleras que Ron le había elegido, todos decían que se veía muy bien, cuando bajó para irse, todos la felicitaban.  
  
Llegaron y Ginny entró a una tienda de maquillajes (Muggle), arrastrando a Hermione, mientras que Ron y Harry iban a tomar un helado.  
  
En la tienda de maquillajes había de todo. Ginny se compró pinturas en tonos rojos, como su vestido, mientras que Hermione compró colores de tonos más naturales. Ambas salieron muy contentas de la tienda.  
  
Se acercaron a la heladería a descansar, vieron a Harry y a Ron y se sentaron junto a ellos. Hermione estaba muy cansada, luego de un rato, se fueron a seguir mirando, era un lugar muy bonito, después el grupo entró a una tienda de ropa elegante. Hermione quería comprar algo para ponerse encima.  
  
El hombre que atendía la quedó mirando. Esa joven no tenía mas de 17 años y ya estaba embarazada.  
  
La juventud- dijo el hombre muy bajito.  
  
¿Qué?- dijo Hermione  
  
¿Que quiere?- dijo el hombre improvisando  
  
Esteee- dijo ella pensando- estoy buscando algo para ponerme encima de un vestido negro simple. Hoy tengo un matrimonio.  
  
El hombre se fue y Hermione lo siguió.  
  
Acá tengo unas chaquetas- dijo el vendedor.  
  
Ninguna me entra- dijo Hermione triste- ¿no tendrá unas tallas más?  
  
No- dijo el hombre- pero no se preocupe ya encontraremos algo.  
  
Mejor no le quito mas su tiempo- dijo Hermione- ¿Por casualidad no tendrá echarpes?  
  
Si, eso si tengo- dijo el hombre sonriendo- venga por acá.  
  
Cruzaron toda la tienda y llegaron a una esquina muy alejada, donde encontraron a Ginny probándose echarpes negros y a Ron y Harry aconsejándola. Ron tenía en sus manos un echarpe verde.  
  
Me gusta ese color- dijo Hermione- viendo que Ron quería ponerle el de color verde- combina perfecto con tu vestido.  
  
¿Tu crees?- dijo Ginny- entonces la decisión ya esta tomada.  
  
Venga por acá- le dijo el vendedor a Hermione. Ella lo siguió unos metros más lejos de donde estaban Harry y Ron.  
  
La chica comenzó a probarse echarpes de distintos colores, en eso se acercaron los chicos con intención de ayudarla, rápidamente tomó uno fucsia, miró al vendedor.  
  
Me llevo este- dijo caminando rápidamente hasta la caja. Y pagando.  
  
El grupo salió de la tienda, Harry y Ron algo tristes ya que ninguna de las dos chicas había querido que las aconsejaran.  
  
Se quedaron un rato más vitrineando y después volvieron a la madriguera. Las chicas almorzaron muy rápido, para que no hicieran comer mucho a Hermione, y para arreglarse.  
  
Estuvieron todo la tarde arreglándose comenzaron con el peinado. Ambas se echaron la poción en el pelo, y comenzaron a cepillarse. Ginny se amarro su pelo liso en una media cola, mientras Hermione se dejó el pelo suelto con unos rulos abajo.  
  
Después se pintaron, Hermione empezó con Ginny, le puso los colores que combinaban con su pelo y vestido. Luego le tocó el turno a Hermione, como eran todos colores mas o menos naturales, le resaltaban el color de piel y ojos.  
  
Después bajaron a buscar los vestidos, que la señora Wesley amablemente había planchado.  
  
Wooow- dijo Harry, cuando ambas entraron a la cocina  
  
Hermanita, ¿Te operaste que te ves tan bien?- dijo Ron sarcástico- los milagros que hace un buen maquillaje  
  
Ron- grito la señora Wesley- cálmate no seas malo, el único espontrajo eres tú.  
  
La mujer les pasó el vestido a las jóvenes mientra miraba seria a Ron, las chicas subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se encerraron en la habitación.  
  
Cada uno se puso su vestido y comenzaron a modelar frente al espejo. Hermione se veía muy bien con su vestido negro, y el echarpe fucsia le daba un tono especial a la tenida. En cambio Ginny con su vestido rojo se veía más "voluptuosa", aunque ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era muy delgado y acinturado, pero no tenía mucho busto.  
  
Ambas muy contentas bajaron las escaleras, donde toda la familia las esperaba.  
  
Estamos tarde- dijo el señor Wesley  
  
No puedo creer como alguien puede demorar toda una tarde en arreglarse- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y babeando.  
  
Amigo, todas las mujeres son así- dijo Ron- no se puede hacer nada por arreglarlas. Sólo hay que aceptarlas.  
  
Toda la razón- dijo el señor Wesley- mi hijo sacó mi inteligencia, y lo que tu vives con tu hermana, lo viví yo con tu madre, siempre toman mucho tiempo en arreglarse.  
  
El grupo se subió al auto, iban todos muy contentos, cuando llegaron a la iglesia se bajaron, todo el grupo entró, pero Hermione se quedó ahí. El profesor Dumbledore le hacía señas para que se acercara...

* * *

Reviews plis!!!!! 


	9. algunos inconvenientes

_Hola!!!!, acá estoy de con un nuevo cap. Como siempre espero que les guste, lo dsfruten y dejen comentarios. Con mucho cariño a todos ustedes._

* * *

> El grupo se subió al auto, iban todos muy contentos, cuando llegaron a la iglesia se bajaron, todo el grupo entró, pero Hermione se quedó ahí. El profesor Dumbledore le hacía señas para que se acercara...  
  
La chica se acercó lentamente al director.  
  
Se ve muy bien señorita- dijo el director sonriendo.  
  
Gracias- dijo Hermione muy roja- ¿Me llamaba?  
  
Sí- dijo Dumbledore- es que el profesor Snape le mando algo.  
  
¡Qué!- dijo Hermione muy contenta.  
  
Calme, calme- tranquilizó el hombre, mientras sacaba un paquetito de su bolsillo.- ábralo.  
  
Hermione tomó la bolsita y la abrió. Se encontró con un hermoso collar, que tenía una piedra.  
  
Para que la use hoy- dijo el director- el profesor Snape me pidió que le dijera que tiene una utilidad, pero creo que es mejor que usted la adivine.- Con suaves movimientos le puso el collar en el cuello.- Ahora valla adentro que sus amigos la tienen que estar buscando, además en ese estado no puede tomar frío. ¿No se quiere resfriar, verdad?.  
  
Hermione sonrió- gracias profesor, y si ve a el profesor Snape antes que yo agradézcale, yo me voy, tiene razón, no me puedo enfermar.  
  
Camino hasta la iglesia donde entro, en pocos segundos encontró a sus amigos.  
  
Y eso- dijo Ginny mirando su cuello- no recuerdo que te lo hayas puesto en la casa. Es más no recuerdo que lo hayas comprado.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando el cuello de Hermione, donde colgaba la elegante joya.  
  
Me lo acaban de regalar- dijo Hermione sonriente.  
  
¿Quién?- dijo Ginny, pero Harry y Ron ya se esperaban la respuesta.  
  
No se, el profesor Dumbledore me lo pasó, me dijo que tengo un admirador secreto, pero esa persona no quiere que yo sepa- dijo Hermione inventando muy rápido.  
  
Felicitaciones entonces amiga- dijo Ginny- pero no pongas celoso al papa de mi sobrino- término de decirle esto y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Primita del alma- se acercó un chico y abrazó a Ginny- ¿cómo estas?  
  
Bien mi niño- dijo la pelirroja- ¿porque no vamos afuera a conversar?  
  
Bueno, pero antes preséntame a tus amigos- dijo el recién llegado.  
  
Ella es Hermione- dijo Ginny- Hermione, el es Lucas.  
  
Mucho gusto- dijo Lucas- este mundo va de mal en peor, las chicas bonitas ya están con otros o son tus primas- térmno de decr esto y guiñó un ojo a Ginny.  
  
O tus primos- corrigió la pelirroja  
  
Para mi también es un gusto- dijo Hermione- notando que el chico se refería a su estado.  
  
Ahhh- exclamó Ginny- Se me olvidaba, el es Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.  
  
Harry Potter- gritó Lucas- un gusto- dijo mientras miraba la cicatriz.  
  
Harry prefirió que Ginny nunca lo hubiese nombrado- para mi también- dijo mientras pedía ayuda a Ron.  
  
Primito!!!!!- grito Ron abrazando a Lucas- ¿Y a mi no me saludas?  
  
Lucas soltó a Harry y se dio vuelta y miró a su primo- hola- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, y se fue. Luego de esto Ron puso mueca de asco.- Lo hice solo por ti, nada más que por que eres mi amigo  
  
Harry y Hermione lo quedaron mirando, el primero en reaccionar en hablar fue el ojiverde- Parece que no se llevan muy bien.  
  
Sí es algo que ocurrió cuando eran chicos- dijo Ginny  
  
Pero que puede haber pasado para que dos primos de la misma edad se lleven tan mal- dijo Hermione  
  
Les voy a contar lo que pasó, pero solo Ginny lo sabe- dijo Ron- todo empezó cuando los dos teníamos 13 años...- alcanzó a decir, pero la marcha nupcial los llamó a sentarse.  
  
La misa fue muy corta, la señora Wesley lloró todo el rato, estaba de muy buen humor, no podía creer que uno de sus hijos ya se había casado. Toda la vida había creído que de todos sus hijos la primera sería Ginny.  
  
Termino la misa y todos se subieron al auto del señor Arthur.  
  
Sigue contando lo que pasó- dijo Harry  
  
Cállate- Ron le pegó un codazo a Harry- mis papas no saben, creen que nos distanciamos de chicos, por eso no nos hablamos.  
  
El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Llegaron a un lugar muy bonito, y por la decoración que había se notaba que solo había brujos. Por todos lados había véngalas del doctor filibuster y cosas así.  
  
Se bajaron todos del auto muy sonrientes y entraron al lugar donde era la fiesta.  
  
Se sentaron tranquilos en la mesa que les había tocado (todos juntos). Y se tomaron un pisco sour para celebrar.  
  
Ahora si cuéntanos- pidió Hermione, que tomó la mitad de su copa y la dejó de lado.  
  
Lo que pasa es que mi hermano- dijo Ginny pero no alcanzó a terminar porque alguien la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile.  
  
Ese Lucas- dijo Ron furioso- si no se da cuenta es su prima, no pueden tener nada.  
  
Cálmate Ron- dijo Hermione- ellos solo tienen una buena relación, nada más.  
  
Espero- dijo Ron, y al ver la cara de impaciencia de Harry siguió- Cuando ambos teníamos como 13 años el se quedó mucho tiempo en mi casa en las vacaciones de verano. Se fue un poco antes de que nos fuéramos a Egipto.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
Ron- dijo Lucas como por quinta vez  
  
Ehhhhh- dijo Ron  
  
Estás muy raro- siguió Lucas- hace media hora que te estoy llamando.  
  
Es que estaba pensando- se defendió el pelirrojo.  
  
Si lo noté- dijo el primo- pero en quién, somos amigos cuéntame  
  
Es que no se- dijo Ron inseguro- te vas a reír.  
  
Dale, que te juro que no me río- dijo Lucas convincente- Hemos crecido juntos y yo ahora quiero ayudarte.  
  
Está bien- dijo Ron- es que me gusta una niña que vive en el pueblo.  
  
¿Qué niña?- dijo Lucas- supongo que tiene nombre.  
  
Se llama Rafaela- dijo Ron y mirando la cara de su amigo siguió- es una bruja de 12 años, y va al instituto Salem.  
  
Ahhhh- dijo Lucas- me la tienes que presentar.  
  
Así pasó el tiempo, pero Ron no quería presentarle la niña a Lucas. Esa tarde llegó el señor Wesley muy feliz.  
  
¡Gane, niños gane!- grito con emoción.  
  
Arthur explícate- dijo confundida la señora Wesley  
  
Molly: Acabo de ganar un premio de 1000 galeons- dijo el señor Wesley- y nos vamos todos a Egipto.  
  
La casa explotó en gritos, el único que no estaba feliz era Lucas que tendría que irse antes, y a el le encantaba estar con esa familia.  
  
Luego de comer todos subieron a dormir. Lucas y Ron se pusieron a conversar.  
  
Que bueno, puedes creerlo- dijo Ron- nos vamos.  
  
No es tan genial- dijo Lucas en susurros- yo lo voy a pasar bien acá sin ustedes.  
  
Dices eso porque estas celoso- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
No- gritó el aludido.  
  
Y así empezaron a pelear, y se durmieron los dos enojados.  
  
En la mañana Ron se despertó se vistió y fue a la cocina.  
  
Mamá voy al pueblo- dijo cuando iba pasando por la cocina.  
  
Yo voy contigo- dijo Lucas que estaba conversando con los señores Wesley.  
  
Ron miró a su mamá y después a Lucas- bueno vamos- dijo resignándose.  
  
Salieron de la casa y llegaron al pueblo. Ni Ron ni Lucas se hablaban. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y llegaron hasta una casa muy bonita.  
  
Aquí es- dijo Ron a Lucas.  
  
Anda a tocar la puerta- dijo el aludido.  
  
Se acercaron y tocaron la puerta, una niña salió, se saludaron y fueron a dar una vuelta.  
  
Los días pasaron y a Ron se le olvido que estaba enojado con Lucas, luego llegó el día que se iban a Egipto. Los padres de Lucas, Lucas y la hermana de Lucas se quedaron cuidando la madriguera.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y Ron volvió. Antes de entrar a la casa fue al pueblo, se acercó a la casa y tocó la puerta.  
  
Hola, ¿Está Rafaela?- dijo el chico  
  
No ella salió, fue a tomar un helado- dijo la mujer que abrió la puerta.  
  
Gracias- dijo Ron y partió corriendo a la heladería.  
  
Lo que vio hizo que le cayera un balde de agua fría, Rafaela se estaba besando con Lucas.  
  
Se acercó y saludo. Lucas al verlo se puso pálido.  
  
Primito- dijo asustado- no sabía que hoy volvías.  
  
Que raro- dijo Ron triste- no quiero interrumpir, pero tu mama me dijo que te llamara, para que laves tu frazadita de bebe y que compres más pañales, porque esa película de terror te hizo muy mal.  
  
Rafaela al escuchar todo esto comenzó a reírse y todo el local miró a Lucas, todas las personas del lugar se habían enterado.  
  
**FIN FLASH BACK**  
  
Y de ahí que no nos hablamos- dijo Ron  
  
¿Porqué nunca nos contaste?- dijo Harry  
  
Lo que pasa es que creía que se burlarían de mí- dijo Ron  
  
Nosotros nunca haríamos eso- dijo Hermione.  
  
Bueno, pero cambiemos de tema- dijo con una renovada sonrisa.  
  
En eso llegó una chica y se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
  
Tanto tiempo querido primo- dijo la recién llegada.  
  
Hola Martina!!!!- exclamó Ron- ¿cómo está mi primita favorita?  
  
Bien- dijo ella- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?  
  
Ron presento a Martina, que al escuchar Harry Potter solo saludo, al contrario de su hermano.  
  
Vamos a bailar- le pidió la niña a Ron.  
  
Vamos- dijo el- con permiso  
  
Y se fueron, Harry y Hermione miraban como ambas parejas de primos bailaban.  
  
Vamos- dijo Harry estirando la mano.  
  
Hermione la tomó y se unieron a sus amigos. Estuvieron mucho rato bailando, bailaron todo tipo de canciones. Mientras los adultos estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad que tenía Hermione para bailar, siendo que ya tenía más de 8 meses.  
  
Ginny, Lucas, Ron y Martina se fueron a sentar, estaban muy cansados, pero disfrutaban viendo bailar a Harry con Hermione.  
  
Ese Potter es todo un casanova- se atrevió a decir Lucas- la tiene loca, y además están esperando un Pottercito.  
  
Ron enojado por lo que había dicho su primo se levantó y se fue.  
  
Ginny también enojada se acercó a el  
  
Ellos son mis amigos y no te voy a permitir hablar así, además odio a la gente chanta- dicho esto se fue siguiendo a su hermano.  
  
Harry, estoy un poco cansada- dijo Hermione- que tal si paramos un poco, necesito ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
Harry la miró, estaba algo pálida, pero sonreía.  
  
Está bien- dijo- vamos.  
  
Salieron al Jardín del lugar y comenzaron a caminar. De repente Hermione se abrazó a Harry. Este sonrío y la abrazó, pero al hacer esto notó que algo no estaba bien, la chica respiraba agitadamente.  
  
Rápidamente la sentó en el suelo y la miró.  
  
Fue una puntada, nada más- dijo la chica viendo la preocupación de Harry.  
  
Se sentaron un rato a descansar y a esperar que Hermione se pudiera parar sin peligro.  
  
Pero otra puntada hizo que Hermione hiciera una mueca de dolor. Harry instintivamente la abrazó, algo no andaba bien. Pero el dolor cesó luego de un rato.  
  
Siguieron caminando juntos un rato. De repente Harry notó que la chica ya no iba a su lado. Se dio vuelta y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Hermione se tomaba la guata, tenía las piernas muy juntas y estaba toda mojada.  
  
Sin pensarla dos veces se acercó.- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
Rompí bolsa- dijo nerviosa- ya viene esta bebe. ¿Por qué no se pudo esperar?, no quiero molestar a la señora Wesley ahora.  
  
Harry se puso a pensar que hacer, mientras Hermione apretaba el collar muy fuerte con las manos, tratando de así aliviar las contracciones. Y pensaba _Ojalá estar en Hogwarts, así madame Pomfrey me ayudaría_.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga, y esta con un ligero plop desapareció.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Hogwarts  
**  
La chica sintió como caía al suelo, se levantó y reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, estaba en las mazmorras. Lentamente se levantó, le dolía todo con el golpe.  
  
Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes, y al ser de noche estaban todos en sus respectivas salas comunes, nadie la podía ayudar.  
  
Iba muy lentamente caminando, cuando un ruido la hizo detener.  
  
Ayuda, ayuda- gritó débilmente.  
  
Vio como una sombra se acercaba.  
  
Así que a la sangre sucia se le ocurrió parir- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- lástima que yo no me quiera ensuciar las manos ni por ti ni por el hijo de Potter- dio media vuelta y salió cantando feliz.  
  
La chica se siguió arrastrando por los pasillos. Hasta que un ruido de pasos llamó su atención.  
  
Ayuda, ayuda- gritó nuevamente juntando energía.  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron y se acercaron a donde ella estaba.  
  
Hermione ¿que haces acá?- dijo Sergio que era el que la había escuchado- ¿No estabas con Harry y Ron?  
  
Ni yo se que hago aquí- dijo la chica- pero por favor ayúdame a llegar hasta la enfermería a Allison se le ocurrió nacer ahora.  
  
Sergio se fijó en la ropa de Hermione llevaba el vestido negro, que ahora estaba todo mojado y empolvado. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en brazos y se fue, a pesar de que la chica tenía unos cuántos kilos demás.  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería, Sergio acostó a la niña en una de las camas y se fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.  
  
En unos minutos la enfermera tenía reunido todo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Revisó un poco a la chica. La miró a los ojos y le dijo- Este bebé llega de un minuto a otro, voy a buscar al padre.  
  
Antes de que Hermione pudiera impedírselo, la enfermera ya había entrado a su despacho y metía la cabeza en la chimenea.  
  
Hermione estaba muy cansada, y las contracciones le dolían tanto que no le importó escuchar la conversación.  
  
La enfermera salió de su despacho seguida de un Snape mucho más pálido de lo normal, se acercó a ella y la besó.  
  
Todo va a estar bien- le dijo protectoramente.  
  
Sev- dijo la chica- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?  
  
Parece que Dumbledore olvidó un detalle- dijo el profesor muy apurado- este collar es un trasladador que te lleva al lugar donde más desearías estar en un minuto como este.  
  
La enfermera llegó toda vestida de verde y corrió a Snape, le pasó ropa igual a la de ella, salió de la enfermería y mandó a Sergio a la sala común a buscar ropa para ella y el bebé.  
  
Pidió a Snape que acercara unas pociones calmantes, mientras vestía a Hermione con la bata.  
  
Ahora haremos lo que practicamos todo el tiempo en las clases de preparación para parto.- dijo la enfermera- Comencemos respirando, mientras el profesor inyecta la poción tranquilizante.  
  
Snape se puso más blanco de lo que estaba, se acercó a la poción, sacó un poco de contenido con la jeringa y se acercó a Hermione. Tocó el brazo de la niña y se desmayo.  
  
_¡Enervate!-_ dijo la enfermera- este no es momento para estupideces. Déme- y le quitó la jeringa de las manos, con suaves movimientos la inyectó en la piel de Hermione.  
  
En muy poco rato la chica dejó de sentir dolor, solo sentía molestias.  
  
Ahora vamos a pujar, profesor tómele la mano- dijo la enfermera- a la cuenta de tres.  
  
Snape obedeció a la enfermera y comenzó a contar- UNO- _se sentía muy ma_l- dos- _había estudiado para medimago y todo, pero cuando se trataba de un ser querido era distinto.-_ tres.  
  
La chica comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada pasaba. Cansada se tiró a la cama.  
  
Tiene que seguir pujando- dijo al enfermera- inténtelo una vez mas. Uno, dos, tres.  
  
La chica se volvió a levantar, pero nada ocurrió. Así ocurrió varias veces.  
  
Esta es la última- gritó la enfermera también cansada con el esfuerzo- Uno, dos, tres.  
  
La chica hizo el último esfuerzo, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida un llanto ilumino el lugar...
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Acá esta, parece que Allison se adelantó, pero bueno. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan Reviews._
> 
> _Besos._
> 
> _Reviews plis!!!!!!!!_


	10. amigos y visitas inesperadas

Hola!!!, acá esta el capitulo 10, la próxima semana voy a poder escribir más seguido ya que llegan las vacaciones de inverno... AL FN!!!!. Bueno ahora solo pido que disfruten este capitulo que hice con mucho cariño y dejen comentarios.  
  
Lean "Encuentro entre dos mundos" por White and Black y dejen Reviews.

* * *

La chica hizo el último esfuerzo, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida un llanto ilumino el lugar...  
  
Hermione miró hacia su lado. Estaba un Snape bastante pálido, pero con una gran sonrisa. Este la miró y le acarició la mano que tenía cuidadosamente apretada contra el.  
  
Ambos miraron a donde madame pomfrey estaba, tenía un pequeño niño en sus manos. Lentamente se acercó a Hermione, mientras que cubría a la bebe con una frazada.  
  
Con mucho cuidado se lo pasó a la madre, la que lloraba de emoción. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y luego de mirarla un rato, se dio vuelta y miró al hombre.  
  
¡Es nuestra bebe!- dijo la chica emocionada, y viendo que Snape hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar, pero sin resultados. Siguió- ya la tenemos con nosotros. ¡Somos papas!.  
  
Con esto último el profesor abrazó a su alumna. Su color había vuelto a ser el mismo.  
  
Es muy hermosa, se parece a su mamá- dijo muy contento mientras se separaba de Hermione.  
  
Estuvieron mucho rato juntos admirando como la bebe dormía, cansada por el primer esfuerzo que había hecho llorando al nacer. Luego de un rato llegó la enfermera.  
  
Profesor- dijo mirando al hombre- creo que debería ir a acostarse ya, mañana tiene clases- y viendo que el hombre iba a reclamar continúo- mañana puede venir todo lo que quiera. La enfermería estará abierta para usted toda la noche, ya que no creo muy conveniente que los alumnos vean como un profesor va a visitar a una alumna no muy estimada, y además que se quede todo el rato con ella.  
  
La enfermera tiene razón- dijo Hermione- anda a dormir, yo me voy a hacer un tiempo mañana para que nos vengas a visitar y estemos solo los tres.  
  
Snape miró a las tres mujeres y con mucha tranquilidad se acercó a Hermione y la beso en la frente, luego se agacho y beso la frente de la pequeña Allison que descansaba en los brazos de su madre.  
  
El profesor se fue a su despacho por red flu, Hermione lo vio irse, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
¡Esta niña no esta vestida!- dijo a la enfermera.  
  
La enfermera miró a la chica y se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta de la enfermería, la abrió y dejó pasar a alguien.  
  
Sergio- dijo la chica acordándose de todo lo ocurrido antes- quería agradecerte, me ayudaste.  
  
No, no es nada- dijo Sergio- eres mi amiga, y yo también esperaría que mis amigos me ayudaran- luego se acercó a la bebe y continúo- Es muy linda, pero no creo que se parezca al padre.  
  
Hermione lo miró ceñuda, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios.  
  
La enfermera le pasó la bolsa que Sergio le había entregado. Hermione lo recibió con mucho gusto y comenzó a sacar la ropita. Miro todo lo que tenía para recién nacidos. Al final decidió ponerle una de las prendas que Neville le había regalado.  
  
Luego de un rato de conversa la enfermera pidió a Sergio que se retirara, ya que madre e hija debían descansar. Este obedeció y con mucho cuidado dejó a la bebe en la cunita. Besó a Hermione y se fue.  
  
Luego de esto la enfermera se fue cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz. Hermione se quedó dormida inmediatamente, ya que estaba cansada por todo el esfuerzo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde  
  
Se oía un suave murmullo en la enfermería, las luces estaban prendidas nuevamente. Dos personas conversaban.  
  
Hermione se incorporó sin entender que hacía en ese lugar, hasta que miró a su lado. En una cunita se encontraba una niña durmiendo pacíficamente.  
  
Allison- murmuró.  
  
Ese pequeño sonido bastó para que las personas callaron y se acercaran.  
  
Hermione se sentó en la cama y espero escuchando los pasos. Una mano ágil abrió las cortinas de su cama.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore- dijo la chica sorprendida- ¿no estaba en el matrimonio de Charlie?.  
  
En efecto ahí estaba, hasta que llegó el señor Potter diciendo que usted estaba teniendo a su bebe. Me vine a penas pude, pero antes tuve que calmar a toda la familia Wesley y un par de personas más que estaban muy preocupadas por usted- Sonrió y miró a Allison- Les explique que usted tenía un trasladador y que en ese instante estaría en la enfermería del colegio. Todos querían venir, pero yo no los deje hasta que se acabé el matrimonio, así que mañana a primera hora estarán todos aquí- se acercó a Allison y acarició su mejilla, pero la bebe tan profundamente dormida, no se dio cuenta.  
  
Gracias profesor por darles las explicaciones, yo no hubiese sabido por donde empezar- dijo Hermione.  
  
No se preocupe- dijo el director sonriendo- solo quiero saber como se siente-  
  
Muy bien gracias- respondió la chica.  
  
Muy bien, quiero decirle que su niña es muy bonita- sonrió- ahora duerma que mañana la va a ver a ver todo el mundo y tiene que tener fuerzas. La profesora Mcgonagall me pidió que le dijera que mañana la viene a ver, ya que hoy esta muy ocupada- un silencio de unos minutos, luego el director continúo- a penas se mejore, sigue con sus clases de los sábados.  
  
El hombre se giró y se fue.

* * *

Al otro día   
  
Hermione despertó cuando sintió llorar a la bebe. Abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada de pelirrojos. Y a su lado un ojiverde le tomaba una mano.  
  
La chica reconoció inmediatamente a toda la gente. Eran la familia Wesley y Harry.  
  
Todos se acercaron a saludarla y a felicitarla, pero la señora Wesley los alejó, tomó a la niña en brazos y se la entregó a su madre. Allison al sentir el contacto con un olor conocido se calmó.  
  
Todos se acercaron nuevamente a saludarla. Primero Harry que la retó por preocuparlo, pero luego la abrazó y acarició a Allison, que como estaba despierta sintió un pequeño escalofrío y abrió sus ojitos.  
  
Todos sonrieron ante esto. Luego Ron se acercó y le besó la mejilla, pero a la niña solo la miro. A Ron le daban nervios los bebes.  
  
Luego se acercaron los mellizos, que aunque ya se habían ido del colegio, tenían puestos sus emblemas de Griffindor. Después le tocó el turno al señor Wesley. Que disculpó a Charlie, ya que estaba de luna de miel.  
  
Ginny se acercó y abrazó a Hermione. La miró y luego a la bebe.  
  
¿Puedo tomarla?- pregunt  
  
Claro- dijo Hermione pasándosela.  
  
Ginny la tomó bajo la reprobatoria mirada de la señora Wesley.  
  
Mientras la pequeña pelirroja jugaba con la bebe, la señora Wesley conversaba con Hermione acerca de todo lo que fue el parto.  
  
Luego Allison comenzó a llorar, Ginny se la pasó a Hermione y se fue junto a su mama.  
  
Hermione alimentó y le cambió la ropa a la bebe.  
  
Durante el día llegaron a verla todos sus amigos. Neville que solo fue un rato se emocionó al ver a Allison vestida con su ropa. Corrió a abrazar a Hermione y luego se fue a su clase de pociones con Snape.  
  
Solo en la noche Hermione estuvo tranquila, sacó a Allison de la cuna y comenzó a cantar una canción bastante tranquila. Estaba muy concentrada disfrutando como la pequeña cerraba los ojitos pesadamente.  
  
Es muy hermosa- Hermione asustada se dio vuelta, no había notado a Snape entrar.  
  
Me asustaste- dijo ella- ¿Por qué no me avisastes que estabas acá?  
  
No te quería molestar mientras cantabas- dijo Snape besándole la frente- se veían tan bonitas las dos.  
  
Gracias- dijo ella- ¿Cómo te fue con Neville?, vino a verme un rato antes de ir a tu clase, se veía contento, se están empezando a llevar bien.  
  
No tanto así- dijo Snape- por lo menos nos soportamos. Pero gracias a el se como están ustedes dos.  
  
¿Qué le preguntaste?- dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
Nada- dijo Snape- cálmate, el llegó pidiéndome disculpas, ya que se atrasó. Me contó que estaba con ustedes. Y comenzó a hablar de cómo se sentía al ver a nuestra hija con su ropita todo eso.  
  
¿Qué le dijiste?- siguió Hermione  
  
Que se concentrara, que en algún minuto yo me iba a cruzar con tigo y conocería a tu bebe- dijo el profesor.  
  
Hermione sonrió muy contenta. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, con su hija y el hombre que amaba.... Pero cuanto duraría este cuento de hadas, no lo sabía, pero algo era seguro, había que disfrutarlo.  
  
Estuvieron mucho rato conversando, hasta que Allison comenzó a llorar. Hermione la trató de calmar pero sin éxito.  
  
La enfermera llegó corriendo a ver que pasaba. Se la pidió a Hermione y se la llevó.  
  
Esta bebe esta así porque le duele la panza- dijo la enfermera al volver- como esta recién comenzando a usar su aparato digestivo, aún no conoce algunos dolores. Y ahora los esta experimentando, la única forma de calmarla es durmiéndola- dijo esto y le pasó el bebe a Snape.  
  
El profesor tomó a su hija en brazos y comenzó a pasearla. La bebe no dejaba de llorar y el tiempo iba pasando. Antes de darse por vencido comenzó a tararear una canción, la que llamó la atención de Allison que luego de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Eres un gran papá- dijo Hermione viendo como Snape dejaba a la bebe en su cunita.  
  
Gracias- dijo el profesor acercándose y besando a Hermione en los labios.- Espero que ella opine lo mismo que tu.- diciendo esto se fue hasta la puerta, la abrió, se giró y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de si.  
  
El resto del tiempo pasó volando y a Hermione le dieron el alta. Llegó la profesora Mcgonagall y el director a hablar con ella, mientras guardaba todo lo de su bebe en la maleta.  
  
Buenos días- dijo la profesora- queríamos decirle que ahora usted tiene una pieza nueva.  
  
No es bueno que usted este con las demás chicas de su cuarto junto a su bebe- continúo el director- así que síganos y trate de memorizar el camino.  
  
Hermione solo asentía. Después tomó a Allison, el bolso y comenzó a caminar.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore que era el que iba adelante los llevaba por pasillos llenos de cuadros, escaleras angostas y lugares con techo muy bajo. Luego de esa caminata llegaron a una estatua de un mago con una pipa.  
  
La profesora dio la contraseña y los cuatro entraron.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió al ver que sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Miró a la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
Un elfo amigo se ofreció a subir todo desde la torre Griffindor. Hizo un muy buen trabajo- dijo la profesora- en cuanto al resto de sus compañeros, todo el colegio sabe que usted tiene un cuarto para usted y su bebe. Pero solo la gente que usted invite vendrá, nadie la podrá molestar.  
  
Gracias- decía Hermione- no se si usted sabe profesor, pero usted es el padrino de Allison, junto a la profesora Mcgonagall, ya que nos han ayudado mucho.  
  
Ambos reaccionaron de forma muy distinta. El director sonrió y le comentó a Hermione sobre una pequeña plática con Snape, donde este le mencionaba el asunto.  
  
En cambio la profesora puso cara de sorpresa y muy insegura preguntó- ¿En serio?.  
  
Si- dijo Hermione.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall miró a el director.- Lo oíste Albus, tengo ahijada.  
  
Si Minerva, todos lo oímos- respondió el director divertido ante la escena que presenciaban: La profesora había ido hacia Hermione quitándole a la bebita de las manos y abrazándola con fuerza y cariño.  
  
Es que ella siempre quiso tener un hijo, pero por razones de la naturaleza, nunca pudo. Le has hecho un gran favor, estas devolviéndole la felicidad a mucha gente- dijo el director al ver la cara que ponía Hermione.  
  
Luego de un rato el profesor tomó a la bebita, la cual instintivamente abrazó la barba plateada del hombre. Dumbledore le sonrió a la profesora Mcgonagall, devolvió a la niña y se fue.  
  
Gracias- dijo la profesora- seré una buena madrina, pero ahora te dejo que las visitas no tardaran en llegar, es más hay una esperando desde anoche- y sin decir mas se fue.  
  
¿De anoche?- preguntó en voz alta Hermione.  
  
Si, de anoche- respondió una voz aguda, mientras que una personita se acercaba a la cama.  
  
¡Dobby!- dijo esta con alegría- ven siéntate aquí y toma a la bebe.  
  
Dobby no puede señorita- dijo Dobby- Dobby es un elfo sucio y no puede tocar a alguien tan puro.  
  
Te estoy obligando- dijo ella más severa.  
  
Dobby vio su cara y se sentó rápidamente, estiró los brazos y abrazó a la bebita. Mientras que por sus ojos rodaban lágrimas silenciosas.  
  
Yo se que tu cuidas muy bien a los bebes- dijo Hermione- por eso te quiero pedir que mientras yo este en clases tu vengas a vigilarla, te pienso pagar bien.  
  
No se preocupe señorita- dijo Dobby- yo se la cuido, usted me a tratado como persona, los Malfoy no dejaban al elfo sucio acercarse al pequeño Draco. Pero usted me a demostrado que Dobby no es sucio como decían esas mala personas- Dijo el elfo emocionado- y no se preocupe por pagar a Dobby, Dobby es feliz ayudándola a usted en las mañanas con la bebita y trabajando en las cocinas por las tardes. Ahora Dobby se tiene que ir- con un suave movimiento le devolvió a la niña y se fue.  
  
Hermione comenzó a amamantar a Allison, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Hermione se acercó y miró por un agujero... Era Ginny.  
  
Abrió la puerta- pasa, pasa- dijo haciendo señas con la mano que tenía libre.  
  
Ginny entró a la pieza y se sentó en la cama, Hermione hizo lo mismo, se pusieron a conversar y cuando la chica terminó le pasó el bebe a la pelirroja.  
  
Tocaron la puerta, Hermione se acercó y miró por el mismo agujero por el que vio a Ginny. Se puso pálida y miró a la pelirroja, esta se acercó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera preguntar se escuchó una voz que llamaba.  
  
Abre sangre sucia, no me hagas creer que no hay nadie, yo te escuche hablar....

* * *

Reviews plis!!!!!!!!!!!.... Pronto voy a contnúar la historia, y el próximo cap respondo a todos mis fieles lectrores. jajajaja  
  



	11. EXTASIS

Hola, aca estoy de nuevo. Un nuevo cap para ustedes, leanlo y dejen comentarios. para saber si está bien, que tengo que mejorar, y si les gusta.

* * *

Abre sangre sucia, no me hagas creer que no hay nadie, yo te escuche hablar....  
  
Ginny miró a Hermione, y se acercó a la puerta. Muy lentamente la abrió. Aún tenía a Allison en brazos.  
  
¡Malfoy!- dijo Hermione muy enojada- ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu no tienes derecho a venir así a mi habitación.  
  
Ya la hiciste sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy- lo lograste, ahora tienes al profesor Dumbledore comiendo de tu mano, ahora me puedes explicar de quién mierda es ese bebe. Seguro que es del director, quizás antes de tener el pelo blanco lo tenia negro. O quizás es de Potter. Solo tu lo sabes eres una puta.  
  
Desmaius- gritó Ginny enojada.  
  
¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Hermione preocupada- te pueden dar una detención. Esto no esta bien.  
  
Hola chicas- dijo Sergio que estaba pasando por ahí- ¿Qué pasó acá?- dijo mirando a Malfoy.  
  
Ginny lo desmayó- explicó Hermione- estaba molestando, pero no sabemos que hacer.  
  
Eso es muy fácil déjenmelo a mi- dijo Sergio, mientras sacaba su varita y susurraba- mobilus corpus- y el cuerpo de Draco iba flotando por los aires siguiendo a Sergio.  
  
¿Qué hará con el?- dijo Ginny preocupada  
  
No se, pero creo que es mejor que te vallas, mañana le preguntamos a Sergio- dijo Hermione tomando a su hija.  
  
La niña, que a pesar de tener 3 días estaba muy bien, estaba recuperando el peso que había perdido el primer día, estaba limpia y gracias a eso se podía ver una piel de color paliducho, como su papá. La poca pelusa que tenía también se podía ver negra, pero a diferencia de su padre tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel y de forma almendrada.  
  
La chica abrazó a su bebe y se durmió con ella en brazos.

* * *

En la mañana  
  
Señorita, despierte, tiene que ir a clases, entréguele la niña a Dobby- decía el elfo doméstico.  
  
Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba con Allison en sus brazos, y que aún no despertaba.  
  
Gracias Dobby- dijo ella, le entregó el bebe y se fue a vestir. Al poco rato estaba lista. Besó a Allison le dio algunas instrucciones al elfo y se fue a el gran comedor.  
  
Hola Herm- dijo Harry cuando la chica estaba cerca de ellos.  
  
Hola a todos- dijo ella, se sentó al lado de Ginny y miro a Sergio- ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?.  
  
Nada- dijo Sergio- solo me lo lleve de tu pieza, le hice un hechizo desmemorizante y lo encerré en un armario de escobas.  
  
Jajajaja- rió Hermione- ya me imagino hoy en la mañana. Tiene que haber estado desesperado- luego miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio al rubio, no se veía nada de bien, el pelo todo despeinado y unas grandes ojeras.  
  
Ron que había estado conversando con Harry y no había escuchado la conversación, se acercó a Hermione- escuchase los rumores, dicen que Filch encontró esta mañana a Malfoy en un armario de limpieza, se ve que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, aunque no sabía como llegó ahí.  
  
Nosotros sí- dijo Ginny muy calmada, disfrutando del efecto que cada palabra emitía en Ron.  
  
Como- grito Ron sobresaltado- como no me dijeron antes, cuéntenme todo lo que paso.  
  
En poco rato Sergio le contó todo a Ron, y Harry que también se había metido en la conversación escuchaba con interés.  
  
¡Cómo no nos llamaste!- exclamó Harry ofendido- ese estupido no puede molestar a mi Hermione y salir tan campante.  
  
No vale la pena molestarte por ese idiota- dijo Hermione muy seria.  
  
Ya basta de pelear que parecen casados- dijo Sergio.  
  
A todo esto Hermione, ¿Cuándo das los EXTASIS?- dijo Harry cambiando de tema.  
  
¡Mierda!- fue lo único que dijo Hermione  
  
¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny muy preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.  
  
Los EXTASIS son la próxima semana y yo lo había olvidado, después de que Madame Pomfrey me obligó a dejar de estudiar tanto, me preocupe de otras cosas- se levantó y salió corriendo, mientras gritaba- nos vemos más tarde.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca y sacó varios libros, estuvo las dos primeras horas enteras estudiando, ya que como no tenía adivinación, esas horas le quedaban libres.  
  
Luego sonó el timbre del recreo y se fue a su habitación. Cuando entró se llevó una gran sorpresa. Estaba Snape acostado en su cama acariciando a la niña que tenía en cima.  
  
¡Sevvie!- exclamó ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?.  
  
¿Acaso no puedo ocupar el poco tiempo que tengo libre para estar con mi hija y mi mujer?- dijo mientras sonreía, pero una sonrisa diferente a las que ella conocía, esta no trataba de ocultarse, es más, trataba de mostrarse en su máximo esplendor.- a todo esto la tuve que calmar porque esta muerta de hambre.  
  
Hermione se subió en la cama tomo a la bebe y comenzó a amamantarla. Fue una de las cosas más hermosas, estaban reunidos en familia, sin miedo que alguien los molestara, y sin necesidad de esconderse. Estaban en un mundo ideal, que desapareció apenas sonó la campana para que los alumnos volvieran a clases.  
  
Snape corrió a la chimenea- nuestras habitaciones están conectadas a red flú- dicho esto, desapareció. Justo en ese instante Dobby volvía.  
  
Señorita. Un hombre le dijo a Dobby que debía revisar al bebe, que aparte de ser profesor era médico. Así que Dobby le entregó el bebe- dijo el elfo  
  
No te preocupes Dobby, el hombre me dijo que todo se veía bien- respondió la chica, luego miró su reloj- me tengo que ir, cuida de ella, tengo clases de pociones.  
  
Salió corriendo por todo el castillo y llegó hasta el aula que ocupaban ella y el director, pero en esta no había nadie, iba saliendo, cuando algo llamó su atención.  
  
Problemas en el ministerio, nuestra clase se suspende, aproveche de estudiar para sus EXTASIS.  
A.D  
  
Hermione terminó de leer la nota y se dirigió a la biblioteca mientras pensaba- seguro que esos "problemas en el ministerio" tienen algo que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado, este último tiempo a estado muy tranquilo. Algo trama.- entró a la biblioteca, sacó unos libros y se fue a su pieza.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y miró a su lado, acostada en una cuna que Severus le había regalado, estaba la pequeña Allison Snape.  
  
Comenzó a estudiar y un suave PLOP la sacó de su concentración.  
  
Querida- era la enfermera- tienes que revisar a tu bebe  
  
Si lo se- dijo la chica- pero quiero que el padre este con nosotras.  
  
No te preocupes- siguió la enfermera- el ya esta esperándonos en la enfermería.  
  
Pero el estaba en clase- dijo Hermione preocupada- espero que no levante sospechas.  
  
No- dijo la mujer- yo lo saqué de clase diciéndole que necesitaba algunas pociones para la enfermería, que me siguiera para anotarlas. Salió de clases muy enojado. Nadie hubiese adivinado que ocurría.  
  
Ambas se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
Hermione- exclamó el profesor- ¿ocurre algo?  
  
No, no te preocupes- dijo la chica- madame Pomfrey tiene que hacer la segunda revisión a nuestra hija.  
  
Sí además tengo que entregarles los certificados médicos de nacimiento de la bebe, sin ellos no la pueden inscribir en el registro civil.- dijo la enfermera.  
  
Después de que revisó a la niña, la pesó y la midió, se dirigió a los padres. -Esta niña está muy bien- dijo sonriente, ahora solo necesito algunos datos para rellenar su ficha.  
  
¿Nombre?- preguntó la enfermera.  
  
Allison Snape- se apresuró en contestar Severus.  
  
Necesita un segundo nombre- continuó la mujer  
  
Luego de un rato Hermione sonrió- se llamará Allison Liliane Snape.  
  
¿Y ese nombre?- preguntó Snape  
  
Lo sabes perfecto, es de tu primer amor, Lily Evans.- dijo Hermione muy fría  
  
Sip- dijo Snape- tienes razón, pero ahora Lily ya no esta y yo me comprometí con otra mujer.  
  
Las otras preguntas no se las hago, ya que yo las puedo responder- dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo la escena.  
  
Madame Pomfrey vistió a la niña y se la entregó a su madre. Snape salió de la enfermería y se fue a terminar su clase. Hermione esperó un rato y luego también se fue a su habitación.  
  
El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido. Allison estaba muy mimosa y le encantaba estar con Dobby, pero sin duda disfrutaba más con su madre y su padre. Este último las iba a ver cada vez que podía. Harry, Luna, Neville, Sergio y Ginny. Estaban muy ocupados con las clases. Sergio y Luna terminaron, ya que necesitaba más tiempo para estudiar, se acercaban las pruebas de fin de año.  
  
Llegó el lunes, ese fin de semana Hermione casi ni había visto a su hija, y menos a su pareja. Solo había estudiado.  
  
Se acercó al gran Salón pero no quería desayunar, no había estudiado lo necesario. Y su primera prueba era dentro de 10 minutos, transformaciones con Mcgonagall.  
  
Llegó corriendo a la sala y se sentó en un banco, al lado de uno de los de 7º que hacán clases con ella los sábados.  
  
Buenos días- dijo la profesora- espero que todos se hallan preparado para su examen, que de eso depende sus futuros profesionales. Ahora tendrán una prueba doble esta mañana, tienen 2 bloques de tiempo, para tenerla lista, lo que equivale a 1½ horas. La primera es una prueba escrita para la que tiene 1¼ horas. Y el ¼ de hora restantes para un examen práctico. Empiecen ya.  
  
En unos pocos minutos toda la clase se había formado en cuatro filas y solo se escuchaba el murmullo de las hojas al rasgarse. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, mucho más de lo que Hermione hubiera deseado.  
  
Terminó la prueba cuando solo quedaban unos cuantos segundos.  
  
¡Accio!- dijo la profesora, y todas las pruebas fueron a dar a sus manos.- Ahora les quedan 15 minutos. Tienen que transformar 5 alfileres en animales de granja, ninguno puede tener dos animales iguales, o se les quitarán puntos.  
  
Al terminar los 15 minutos solo la mitad de los alumnos habían conseguido transformar los 5 alfileres en distintos animales.  
  
Entre ellos estaba Hermione. Que había transformado sus alfileres en una vaca, una cabra, un caballo, un chancho y un ganso.  
  
Tengo que felicitar a los que alcanzaron a terminar su examen, y ahora vallan a sus salas comunes a descansar y estudiar para la prueba que tiene esta noche. Si no me equivoco Astronomía. Tienen el resto del día libre- dijo la profesora.  
  
Hermione salió de la sala y se fue a la biblioteca. Donde se encontró con todos sus amigos.  
  
¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Ginny  
  
No se amigos, espero que bien, ya que casi ni estudie- respondió la castaña.  
  
Dime quien eres y que has hecho con nuestra amiga Hermione- saltó Ron de repente.  
  
Déjala tranquila amigo, no ves que no pudo estudiar porque debe cuidar a su bebe- dijo Harry.  
  
A todo esto yo tengo que ir a ver a Allison.- dijo Hermione y se fue.  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido. En sus ratos libres Snape ayudaba a Hermione a estudiar. Mientras que cuidaban de la pequeña.  
  
Faltaban 15 minutos para las 10 y Hermione iba saliendo de su pieza, se dirigía a la torre de astronomía.  
  
Subió a la torre y se encontró con algunos alumnos. A las 10 en punto la profesora comenzó a dar las instrucciones.  
  
Tienen 1½ para hacer la prueba completa. Cada uno va a recibir un pergamino con 6 nombres de estrellas distintas. Ninguna estrella se repite. Tienen ¼ de hora para cada estrella. La encuentran y dibujan su posición.  
  
Hermione comenzó a buscar sus estrellas. Le habían tocado Sirius, Upsilon, Andromeade, Pólux, Prosion y Polaris.  
  
La chica solo logró encontrar cinco en el tiempo, por lo que al final de la clase prefirió recurrir a la técnica de Ron. Inventar el resto de la información acerca de Polaris.  
  
Salió de la torre y se fue a su pieza, alimentó a su hija y se fue a estudiar. Luego se acostó a dormir.  
  
Se levantó y tomó sus libro de pociones, estudió un rato, alimento a Allison y se fue a desayunar, siempre con su libro. Ella no tenía clases hasta después de almuerzo, que era la hora en la que tenía que dar la prueba.  
  
Estuvo toda la mañana estudiando y después se fue al aula de pociones. Donde solo estaba el profesor.  
  
En un rato más empieza la prueba, si quieres siéntate y estudia un rato para que te vallas preparando- dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
¿Qué te pasa?, te ves como enojado- dijo la chica.  
  
Lo que pasa es que no me dejaron revisar tu prueba, como si pensaran que te voy a favorecer. Nunca en mi vida he hecho o voy a hacer preferencias- dijo el hombre.  
  
Hermione prefirió evitarse un comentario acerca de los Slytherins, no quería enojar a su profesor.  
  
Después comenzó a entrar todo el 7º. Snape los miró a todos y comenzó su discurso.  
  
Esta prueba es muy simple para los que estudiaron y saben seguir instrucciones como dios manda- dijo con su tono sarcástico- empezaremos haciendo la poción de la verdad, o también conocida como "veritaserum", yo anotare las instrucciones y los materiales que deben usar- y mirando las caras de sus alumnos continuó- pero no es tan simple, en el armario de estudiantes están todos los materiales, pero sin etiquetas con sus nombres. Irán de a uno y sacaran los materiales necesarios, guiados solamente por su olfato y vista.  
  
Todos pusieron cara de horror. Snape escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra, mientras Hermione se trataba de acordar de olores, textura, colores, etc.  
  
Fue el examen mas complicado de todos. Por suerte ese día no tenían más exámenes.  
  
El resto de las pruebas fueron distintos días de esa semana. Todas tenían un grado mayor de dificultad que lo que habían ensayado en las clases.  
  
Llegó el domingo, Hermione solo descansó, estaba aburrida de todas las pruebas. Estuvo todo el día con su bebe y sus amigos. Que no estaban tan preocupados por las pruebas ya que faltaban algunas semanas aún.  
  
¡Que bueno que terminaste!- dijo Ginny muy contenta- supongo que ahora no tienes más clases, podrás dedicarle más tiempo a tu hija.  
  
Si eso está bien- respondió la aludida- a todo esto, el próximo fin de semana es el bautizo de mi hija. Es tan invitados todos los acá presentes.  
  
¿Y Sergio?- preguntó Neville.  
  
Ni Luna ni Sergio están invitados, ya que allá les contaré un secreto que algunos de ustedes no saben, y en ellos no confío mucho aún- dijo Hermione.  
  
Estaban muy animados conversando, cuando Fawkes el fénix apareció en medio de la sala, con varios sobres en el pico, los dejó cuidadosamente en la cama, sacó uno, se lo entregó a Hermione, tomó el resto de las cartas y desapareció.  
  
Hermione tomó el sobre, mientras todos la miraban. Querían saber lo que el sobre contenía.  
  
Señorita Granger:  
Es mi deber entregarle su informe con las notas de los EXTASIS, aunque antes que nada, debo agradecerle por cumplir responsablemente con los horarios de pruebas, establecidos por el colegio.  
  
Las notas que obtengan serán importantes para lo que usted decida hacer con su vida profesional. Dentro del sobre están las notas y una ficha. Esta ficha le indica cuantos puntos necesita en cada área para entrar a una carrera distinta.  
Saluda atentamente Albus Dumbledore  
Director de Hogwarts.  
  
Rápido Ginny saca las notas y las ves- dijo Hermione preocupada, si son malas noticias prepárame.  
  
Ginny sacó las notas y se quedó mirando  
  
He- Hermione este, no lo puedo creer, estoy segura que aquí hay algo malo. Ven y míralas tú- dijo Ginny.  
  
No puedo, ¿son malas noticias verdad?- dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry se acercó y miro las notas, que aún estaba en las manos de Ginny.- aquí hay un error, no puede ser- dijo Harry.

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!  
  
aquí contesto sus reviews!!!  
  
CLOE: Algunos nos reimos de situaciones así por nervios, no te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo de repente, gracias por tu review.  
  
AMSP 14: Gracias, me fue muy ben en las pruebas (exepto por la de fisica). Y Snape no puo ir a la boda, hubiese sido feo que hubiese ido sin que lo inviten, jajaja te imaginas, Snape un colado, bueno creo que no sería muy acertado que lo inviten, ya sabes la reputación que tiene con los griffindors.... todos lo odian. Espero que estes bien y cuidate. Besos  
  
NADESHIKO BLACK: Hola, no se a que te refieres con esas preguntas y te juro que no las puedo responder, es mucho razonamiento, y yo no soy muy buena para eso... y gracias por felicitarme, me hace sentirme bien.  
  
EL MAESTRO: hola feo... que bueno que te alla gustado mi historia y estuve esperando el review que me prometiste... (para todos, este es mi amigo.... el Sergio Nuñez)  
  
TAEKO: Hola, me gusta mucho que le recomiendes mi fic a los demas, haber si así consigo más reviews, en cuanto a Hitomifelton no me dejó ningún review. Cuidate... que estes bien.  
  
JESSICA/JESSY/JENCHAN: Primero que nada, gracias por todos tus reviews... son demasiados!, pero bueno me sube el animo de seguir escribiendo. En cuanto a las escenas que dijiste, a mi tambien me gustaron mucho... cuidate... un beso... y acuerdate que trato de actualizar lo mas seguido que puedo... bye!  
  
DUGER BLACKFOY ): Gracias... tu fic tambien esta muy bueno... cuidate... nos vemos...  
  
MARISSA ): Que bien que se te haya hecho genial... Me sube el autoestima mucho... bueno que estes bien.  
  
SNif!!!!, me pone tan contenta que me manden reviews que hasta podría llorar... Que cuatica.... no ahora enserio gracias a todos por sus reviews y cuidense, muchos besos para todos... BYE!!!!!  
  
Reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!   
  



	12. todo bien?

Hola!, aca esta el nuevo cap, resultado de algunas tardes de ocio en mi CORTAS vacaciones de invierno

Agradecimientos: Alejandra, jorge y tomas Delaveau. y a Frances Hardy, por ayudarme a escribir mi fic cuando estaba muy cansada (yo solo tenía que dictar).. GRACIAS!!!!

* * *

Esto es imposible- volvió a exclamar Ginny.

¿qué cosa?- dijo Hermione aburrida de que nadie le dijera sus notas.

Has tenido sobresaliente en todas, excepto en astronomía que solo has tenido muy bien- dijo Harry.

¡En todas excelente!- dijo Ron- te felicito amiga.

No se como lo has logrado, pero hasta Snape te aprobó en su materia- dijo Neville.

Todos le dieron la razón, excepto Harry, Hermione y Ron que se limitaron a sonreír.

Allison lloró, era hora de su comida. Ginny echó a todos y luego salió ella también por la puerta. Hermione comenzó con su trabajo.

Un ligero plop se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione te felicito- dijo Snape saliendo de la chimenea -el profesor Dumbledore me ha comentado acerca de tus resultados.

Sí, creo que me fue bastante bien- dijo ella- me alcanza para lo que quiera. Tengo los puntos necesarios para cualquier carrera que desee practicar.

Sí, además ya no tienes más clases- dijo Snape- pasaras más tiempo con la criatura.

Es lo mejor, y después me preocupare del futuro, aún quedan tres semanas de clases- dijo Hermione.

Snape miró a la bebé, ya había crecido mucho desde que había nacido. Ya había terminado de tomar su leche, y sonreía.

¿Quieres sacarle los flatitos?- le preguntó la chica al hombre.

Déjame intentar, aunque no te aseguro que lo logre.- dijo el hombre, mientras Hermione le pasaba al bebe.

Snape la tomó con sumo cuidado, como si la niña fuese uno de esos pequeños frascos de pociones, que en su interior contenía líquidos altamente peligrosos, y si se rompían de alguna forma el daño era irreparable.

Con mucha agilidad debido a la practica apoyo a la bebe en su hombro y comenzó la maniobra.

Hermione contemplaba todo esto muy feliz. Y se daba cuenta que Snape era muy fuerte, pero delicado a la vez. En sus dedos la pequeña parecía una frágil pluma que amenazaba con romperse, con solo un movimiento brusco.

Luego de un largo rato que solo se escuchaban hipidos de Allison, decidieron dar por finalizada la maniobra.

Este fin de semana será el bautizo de Allison- dijo Hermione de repente- invite a los de más confianza, aunque quiero que sea algo pequeño.

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de organizar todo y avisarle a los padrinos.- dijo Snape, para luego volver a la chimenea y desaparecer.

Lo quiero tanto- suspiro Hermione- siempre tan listo. Luego acostó a la niña en su cuna, dio unas instrucciones a Dobby y salió a dar una vuelta a los terrenos del colegio.

Llegó al lago y se sentó a mirar como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos fuera del agua, la brisa era suave y el día estaba soleado. Ya no quedaban rastros del invierno pasado.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, todos estaban en la biblioteca o en sus respectivas salas comunes estudiando para los exámenes.

Pronto se oscureció, y la chica decidió que ya era hora de entrar al castillo. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta que sin saber porque se encontró frente al despacho de Snape.

¿Qué hace aquí señorita?, ya terminó sus EXTASIS, creo que debería estar descansando de todas sus clases- dijo el director que venía saliendo de el despacho donde ella estaba- apropósito me dijeron que este fin de semana es el bautizo de su hija.

Si profesor, le han informado bien- dijo la chica- ahora con su permiso me voy a la biblioteca a acompañar a mis amigos.

* * *

Biblioteca

Chicos, ¿saben donde esta Hermione?- dijo Harry preocupado

Ay Harry si ya viene- dijo Ginny aburrida y celosa

Jajajajaja, y claro también donde estará el bebe, ¿el padre no lo querrá ver?- dijo Sergio

A no se cosa de el- dijo Ron divertido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Hola chicos, ¿de que hablan?- dijo Hermione entrando sonriente

Nada solo estudiamos- dijo Sergio.

Pero que veo, ¡ a ocurrido un milagro!, el manojo de flojos de mis amigos están estudiando- dijo Hermione- claro, mis amigos hombres- agrego al ver la cara que Ginny ponía.

Oye no somos tan flojos- replicó Ron- ahora hacemos las cosas por nuestra cuenta, no queda tiempo de pedirte las tareas.  
  
Ron eres un chistoso- dijo Hermione en tono burlesco- pero ¿saben que?. He venido de voluntaria a ayudarlos a estudiar.

Claro la mateita, la que salió con los mejores EXTASIS, a pesar de no haber hecho un año escolar.- dijo Sergio burlándose de su amiga.

Hermione no te preocupes, si quieres me puedes ayudar a mi con el estudio- dijo Ginny mientras dejaba a un lado su mapa de cálculos, sobre runas antiguas.

Ven- dijo Hermione- ¿en que materia quieres que trabajemos?

En todas- dijo la pelirroja- pero veamos cual es el primer examen- y poniendo cara de asco habló luego de un rato- ja, mi primera prueba es de pociones, a Snape le va a encantar tenernos a todos ahí para torturarnos.

Ginny, Snape no es tan malo- dijo Hermione- es solo incomprendido.

O incomprensible- dijo Ginny, como todos rieron ante el comentario, a Hermione no le quedó nada más que seguir el ejemplo.

Luego de que Ginny entendiera algunas cosas que le costaban, Hermione fue a las mazmorras.

Escuchó que desde adentro venían voces, y se dio cuenta que Snape estaba teniendo una de sus clases con Neville.

Accio capa para hacerse invisible- susurro Hermione a su varita.

En pocos segundos la capa de Harry había volado por todo el colegio y se encontraba en sus manos. Se la puso y empujó la puerta de la sala en la que estaban trabajando, como si fuera efecto del viento. Luego entró, cuando Snape se acercaba a cerrar la puerta.

Mira Longhbottom- dijo Snape indicándole que se acercara al caldero- toma los ingredientes que te voy a ir diciendo, uno por uno.

Si profesor- decía Neville obedientemente.

El profesor comenzó a dictar una serie de nombres de ingredientes y Neville los iba echando al caldero.

Bien- dijo Snape- ve que el arte de pociones no era tan difícil, madame Pomfrey va a ser la más contenta cuando le entreguemos esta poción y el resto que están terminando el reposo.

Hermione miró hacia el lugar donde ambos miraban. Había un estante con varias pociones, y según parecía todas hechas por Neville.

Creo que eso es todo por hoy- dijo Snape cuando Neville echó el último ingrediente.- ¿mientras se hierve quiere tomar una taza de te o café, y aprovecha hacerme compañía?

Neville estaba sorprendido de cuanto había cambiado Snape en el último tiempo, siempre lo felicitaba, ya no restaba puntos a su casa injustamente, y ya no era tan preferencial hacia los Slytherins.

Bueno- dijo muy contento, siempre se tomaba un te al final de la clase.

Mientras Snape servía el líquido en las tazas hablaban.

Te felicito chico, te esta yendo mejor que a Potter y Wesley- dijo Snape orgulloso- has cambiado mucho.

Para algunos sigo siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre- dijo Neville con poco entusiasmo.- Los Slytherins que siempre me andan gritando de todo cada vez que paso frente a ellos, y otros, que me quieren, pero aún opinan lo mismo.

A los Slytherins no tienes que hacerles caso- dijo Snape- ellos siempre van a molestar a los que no sean de su casa, yo mismo aprendí así. A ser frío, calculador y cruel. Mi padre también aportó mucho en esa enseñanza.

Pero no lo digo solo por los Slytherins- dijo Neville -también la persona más especial para mi me cree estúpido, es la peor sensación. Pero que le converso esto a usted, si usted no debe saber lo que es amar.

Aunque no lo creas Neville- dijo Snape muy calmado, Hermione no se imaginaba esa reacción- Yo si he amado, para ser exactos dos veces, la primera a Lily Evans, y como sabes nunca resultó nada con ella, éramos solo amigos secretos. Pero hace algún tiempo me volví a enamorar de una hermosa mujercita, no sabes todo el dolor que pase al saber que ella no me correspondía, es más yo creía que ella me odiaba, pero por esas razones de la vida un día nos acercamos y comenzamos a salir- Snape hablaba como si eso fuera un sueño, pero al darse cuenta de con quien estaba y donde, volvió a hablar con voz fría.- Señor Longhbottom ya se puede ir, yo le voy a llevar las pociones a la enfermera y le voy a decir que usted las hizo, de lo que conversamos ni una palabra a nadie, y no me vuelva a preguntar algo parecido, no se que me a pasado que le he contado esos detalles de mi vida, pero no se volverá a repetir.

Neville salió de la sala entre contento y triste, nunca debió afirmar que su profesor no había amado, si siempre fue tan amargado alguna razón tendrá que haber tenido, y claro que otra cosa que el amor.

Ya te puedes destapar- dijo Snape al aire.

¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- dijo Hermione- yo pensé que tu habías creído que era el viento.

1º: conozco la capa de Potter

2º: se abrió la puerta, pero no entró ninguna corriente

3º: sentía los movimientos que hacías, y creo que nada más que por eso me deje llevar y le conté todo eso a Neville- dijo Snape.

Eres el mejor- dijo Hermione tirndose a sus brazos- te amo- y ambos se fundieron en un largo beso que solo se rompió cuando alguien trató de llamar la atención.

Profesor Dumbledore, profesora Mcgonagall- dijo Hermione roja.

No queríamos molestar- dijo el director- pero veníamos a preguntarte un par de cosas sobre el bautizo.

Si- dijo Mcgonagall- como nosotros somos los padrinos, necesitamos saber unas cosas para ponernos de acuerdo, además ¿que les falta de importante para la bebé?, que le queremos regalar algo así, aparte de una cadenita o aretes.

Creo que Hermione debe irse, sus amigos ya deben estar preguntando por ella- dijo Snape

Que esperen- respondió la chica.

Hermione, no entiendes yo quiero que el bautizo sea una sorpresa tanto para ti, como para mí hija- dijo Snape.

Hermione salió a regañadientes del lugar, aunque con varias felicitaciones de parte de la profesora y del director por tener las mejores notas en los EXTASIS, a pesar de no haber hecho un año, si hubiese hecho los 7 años, hubiese tenido sobresaliente en todo.

Hermione fue a la biblioteca, pero ya no estaba ninguno de sus amigos, así que decidió ir a ver si Allison había despertado. Al entrar a su pieza vio que la niña estaba en brazos de Ginny y todo los demás alrededor de ella.

¿Cómo entraron?- dijo Hermione

Dobby nos abrió- dijo Harry- escuchamos a Allison llorar y llamamos a la puerta, Dobby no sabía que hacer para calmarla.

Y Sergio- preguntó Hermione

Está seguro que puede conseguir un puesto en el equipo de Quiditch, remplazando a Oliver Wood- dijo Harry

Pero como- dijo Ron- si Oliver se fue hace tres años

Pero el es el que mejor a hecho el papel, hay que recordarlo de alguna forma- dijo Harry.

Y ¿qué opinas de mi amigo?- dijo Hermione

Lo único que puedo adelantar es que ya tengo elegido a alguien para ese puesto y no es Sergio- dijo Harry.

Hermione tomó a la niña, y esta al estar en los brazos de su madre, se calmó en seguida.

Chicos, les tengo que anunciar algo- dijo Hermione acordándose de repente.

Que es- dijeron Neville y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Este fin de semana es el bautizo de Allison- dijo Hermione- están todos ustedes invitados, pero no le digan nada a Sergio, no quiero que valla.

¿Por que no?- dijo Ginny

porque tengo un secreto que contarles- dijo Hermione- y aún no confío en el.

¿qué clase de secreto?- dijo Neville- y ¿por qué no nos dices ahora así el igual puede ir?

Primero les quiero contar quien es el padre de mi hija- dijo Hermione- y segundo no les digo ahora y no lo digo porque en el bautizo el padre también va.

Pero le puedes decir que el es uno de tus invitados- dijo Ginny

No, ya van a ver porque no puedo decirle eso- respondió Hermione.

Es muy tarde- dijo de repente Ron- tenemos que irnos a dormir, sino mañana no nos vamos a levantar- dijo eso y luego le pegó un codazo a Harry que no hacía más que mirar a Hermione.

Si nos vamos- dijo Harry.

Chao amigos- dijo ella

Chao- dijeron todos.

El resto de la semana pasó volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era sábado.

Hermione estaba en su cama durmiendo, cuando alguien la despertó.

Hermione- dijo Snape moviéndola- despierta, tenemos que terminar de preparar el bautizo de nuestra hija.

Hermione se levantó. Mientras Snape se iba a tomar a Allison.

Luego de un rato, en el que Hermione estaba en el baño sentada durmiendo y Snape con Allison, que jugaba con el pelo del hombre.

Yo me voy y me llevo a la niña, te vengo buscar en ½ hora.- dijo el hombre

Mja- fue la única respuesta por parte de Hermione que estaba entrando a la ducha.

El resto del tiempo pasó y Snape volvió a la pieza de Hermione con la bebe en brazos, la niña estaba perfectamente vestida de blanco. El hombre iba muy bien peinado y su pelo grasoso se veía brillante, sin ningún rastro de grasa.

¿Estás lista?- dijo mientras veía como Hermione se cepillaba el pelo, ahora liso.

Si- dijo ella mirándose al espejo, llevaba unos pantalones de tela color crema a las caderas y una blusa muy bonita y elegante ajustada al cuerpo.- ¿Dónde es el bautizo?

Es en mi casa- dijo el hombre.

¿Cómo van a llegar mis amigos?- dijo ella cada vez mas preocupada.

No te preocupes el bautizo es dentro de dos horas- dijo el profesor- Dumbledore va a pasar por todos los invitados y van a llegar por red flú a casa.

Bueno como sea- dijo la joven- pero yo quiero ver como está todo.

Se fueron a la mansión Snape por red flú.

¿Esta es tu casa?- dijo la chica impresionada

si- dijo el, mientras la guiaba por todo el lugar.

Luego de un rato llegaron todos los invitados, algunos al ver a Hermione se acercaron corriendo.

Estás muy bonita- dijo Harry saludando a Hermione.

Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada.

Hermione que lugar es este- pregunto Ginny

¿Cómo conseguiste una casa tan grande?- siguió Neville.

Y que hace ese ahí- grito Ginny enojada al ver a su profesor más odiado

Necesito hablar con todos los invitados- dijo Hermione reuniendo al lado de Snape al director, profesora Mcgonagall, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Ron.

Estaban todos juntos cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve se posó en el hombro de Harry y dejó caer una carta.

Bueno yo les quiero decir a algunos, ya que otros ya saben- dijo Hermione- que el profesor Severus Snape es el padre de mi hija.

A Ginny y Neville casi les da un infarto al escuchar lo que su amiga les decía.

Con razón Sergio no podía venir, si se enteraba... además hubiese reaccionado igual a nosotros en cuanto a ese- dijo Ginny apuntando al hombre con el dedo.

Más respeto señorita Wesley- amenazó Snape- no se olvide que aún soy su profesor. El día que de sus EXTASIS dejaré de darle clases.

No puede ser- gritó Harry feliz mientras Snape y Ginny se gritaban

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Toma, lee esto- le dijo Harry a Hermione- léelo en voz alta, todos quieren escuchar.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Es nuestro deber informarle que su padrino, el señor Sirius Black a abierto los ojos y ha hablado. Lo que dijo a pesar de ser corto y balbuceado lo entendimos, pero pedía agua, eso es una gran mejora, por haber estado en coma por mucho tiempo._

_Ya le queda poco tiempo de recuperación, y por lo que se ve, pronto estará con ustedes. Espero que pueda responder lo más rápido posible a este llamado._

_Atentamente Hospital san Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas._

_

* * *

_

Parece que la historia va bastante bien, Hermione con sus notas exelentes como siempre, el padrino despertó, y hasta es el bautizo de la bebe... pero... ¿seguirá todo así o habran complicaciones para la pareja?... sigan leyendo y dejen reviews!!!


	13. El padrino

Hola!!!, perdonen la demora, pero este último tiempo no he estado en mi casa, pero aquí esta el capitulo 12. También tengo un fic que se llama el espia. así que si se quieren dar una vuelta por allí, dejen reviews.

* * *

Rápido, vamos a San Mungo- dijo Hermione- Sirius despertó.

No Hermione- dijo Harry- bauticemos a Allison y después vamos al hospital.

Sí- dijo Snape- mejor continuemos con esta ceremonia y después vamos a ver como esta Black, si está recién despertando no va a querer que lo acosen, ¿cierto?.

Todos asintieron.

Snape se acercó trayendo a su hija en brazos, y se la pasó a Mcgonagall.

La ceremonia pasó muy rápido. La niña a pesar de ser pequeña sonreía a todo el mundo, lo que hacía que la profesora Mcgonagall y Dumbledore se derritieran.

Dejen de babosear y vamos a celebrar- dijo Snape en broma. Dumbledore le entregó la bebe a su mamá.

Luego de un rato Allison se durmió y Hermione la llevó a la habitación de Snape. Entró y casi se cae de espaldas. La pieza estaba llena de accesorios de bebe. En medio donde antes había una cama con sabanas verde botella, ahora había unas bonitas sabanas blancas. Al lado de la cama donde antes estaba el escritorio ahora había una cunita de madera color blanco. Y del techo colgaban un par de móviles.

La chica sonrió y dejo a la pequeña en la cuna. Aplicó un hechizo en la habitación, para que cualquier ruido extraño fuese escuchado por ella. Después cerró la puerta y bajo a la fiesta.

Amor- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Snape- está muy bonita la pieza, te felicito.

No me felicites a mi- dijo el hombre- sino a ellos- dijo apuntando a donde Dumbledore y Mcgonagall conversaban bastante animados.

La pareja se dirigió a donde los padrinos estaban conversando.

Les quiero agradecer en nombre de nuestra familia los regalos que han hecho a nuestra hija- dijo Hermione- de verdad gracias.

Sí- dijo Snape- además yo quería pedirles un favor. Me gustaría en Hogwarts poder dormir con mi mujer y mi hija. Nadie lo sabría solo los más amigos de mi señora.

Si Hermione acepta esta todo bien- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la chica- eso si tendrán que ser cuidadosos, nadie debe saber.

Sí- gritó Hermione- yo si quiero.

Bueno entonces esta dicho- dijo Dumbledore

El resto del día pasó muy rápido, Harry luego de un rato se fue a San Mungo. Después uno a uno los invitados fueron volviendo al colegio. El director autorizó que ambos se quedaran en la mansión Snape, ya que era sábado, pero tenían que volver el domingo, a más tardar en la noche.

Vamos a ver a Sirius- pidió Hermione

¿Qué?- dijo Snape- estás loca.

Por favor- pidió ella.

Está bien- dijo Snape resignándose- pero solo voy porque tu me lo pides. Black y yo tenemos algunos problemas, y no me agrada mucho.

Gracias- dijo Hermione y corrió a buscar a su hija. A los cinco minutos ya estaba con la niña en brazos y un bolso con cosas de emergencia- vamos, estoy lista.

Llegaron al hospital, era primera vez que Hermione entraba en ese lugar, ya que cuando Harry iba a visitar a Sirius inconciente, iba solo.

Snape, que parecía conocer el lugar de memoria, la guió por unos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una especie de recepción.

Hola- saludo Snape- buscamos la habitación de Sirius Black.

Espéreme un minuto- dijo la recepcionista mientras caminaba a una puerta. Luego de unos segundos entró- El señor Black se encuentra en la habitación 0609.

Gracias- saludo Hermione muy sonriente, mientras Snape la arrastraba por el lugar.

Pero por que vas tan rápido- dijo ella a Snape.

Porque mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido nos iremos- dijo el hombre.- aquí esta la habitación, entra tu, yo te espero acá- dijo sentándose.

Hermione le entregó el bolso a su marido y acomodó a la bebe en sus brazos, que se había vuelto a quedar dormida y entró.

Harry estaba sentado encima de la cama al lado de un hombre. Harry le hablaba y el hombre solo movía la cabeza en forma de respuesta, estaba sonriente.

Harry al ver que Hermione entraba habló emocionado- mira Sirius tenemos visitas. Te sorprenderás todo lo que ha ocurrido durante tu ausencia- tomo a la niña en brazos y se alejo, dejando a Sirius ver a la joven.

Hermione vio que el hombre sonreía y la saludaba. Y se acercó corriendo a abrazarlo.- perdona que durante todo este tempo que estabas dormido no te halla podido venir a ver, ya se que fuí una egoísta, pero e tenido muchos problemas- le dijo mientras lo ahogaba en un abrazo.

Mira Sirius, te presentó a tu sobrina y los problemas de Hermione- dijo Harry acercándole la pequeña. Para que el la conociera.

Sirius al ver el bulto que tenía Harry en sus brazos casi se ahoga.- Harry que es eso- gritó de repente asustando a Hermione- Pero pensé que eras más responsable. Por lo menos la madre ya salió del colegio, ¿pero quien se va a encargar de ella?. Te la tenías bien guardadita, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ahora como va a mantenerse Hermione si sus padres la echaron de la casa. Ahora veo porque no me querías decir la razón.

Cálmate Sirius, no debes hablar- dijo Harry- recuerda lo que te pidió el doctor.

¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Snape que venía entrando al escuchar los gritos, como la bebe se había despertado, se la quitó a Harry de los brazos.

Snivellus- Dijo Sirius cada vez más enojado- devuélveme mi sobrino. Como se te ocurre quitarle así la bebe a su padre.

Cálmate- dijo Hermione- aquí hay un mal entendido. Es tu sobrina, pero no biológica. Es mi hija, sí, pero no de Harry. El es solo un tío más de todo los que tiene.

Entonces- dijo Sirius cada vez más confundido.

Harry te contó todo lo que me ha pasado, omitiendo algunas partes, que son las que yo te tenía que contar, y aquí están- dijo Hermione- primero ésta es mi hija, nació hace un par de semanas. En el matrimonio de Charlie. El padre no es Harry, sino Snape- se acercó mientras decía esto último y tomó a la bebe.

Que- grito Sirius- ¿me hablas en serio?

Completamente- dijo Hermione, y antes de que Sirius dijera algo continúo- es mi decisión con quien estoy, ya soy bastante grandecita como para saber que quiero. Además no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy contando. Tienes 2 opciones, o lo aceptas y me apoyas, o no lo haces, es decisión tuya. Yo te quiero mucho y me dolería que optaras por la 2, pero es tu problema- terminó de decir esto muy enojada, le pasó a Allison a Snape y salió dando un portazo.

Ahora la hiciste- dijo Snape entregándole la bebe a Harry- espero que entiendas que a ella le hace mal tener rabias, además vienes despertando y ya la cagaste.- miro a Harry- cuídala.- y salió detrás de Hermione.

Sabes que por primera vez le voy a dar la razón a Snape- dijo Harry

¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- dijo Sirius

Aceptarlo, como todos- dijo Harry- a mi todavía me duele, ya que como sabes a mi me gusta Hermione desde hace varios años. Pero si ella es feliz así, entonces respeto su decisión, todos hemos hecho lo mismo, y es hora de que tu también lo hagas. Aunque no lo creas ambos se aman.

Voy a intentarlo- dijo Sirius- ahora préstame a esa maravilla- dijo apuntando a la bebita que se sonreía al escuchar la conversación, casi como si entendiera.

Sirius se quedó jugando con la niña, mientras Harry iba a buscar a Hermione y Snape.

Aquí están- dijo después de correr un rato por todo el lugar- Quiero que vallan a la habitación de Sirius.

¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó Snape enojado, mientras abrazaba a Hermione que lloraba.

La tiene Sirius- dijo Harry- pero vamos Sirius aceptó que les debe una disculpa a ambos.

¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a ese infeliz con mi hija?- dijo enojado Snape

Calma amor- dijo Hermione mostrándose. Sus ojos almendrados, estaban hinchados por llorar- está bien ya vamos, dile que se quede jugando con la niña- y al ver la cara que Snape ponía siguió- Sirius es como mi papá, siempre se ha preocupado por mi, al igual que Ron y Harry, creo que he sido una egoísta. ¿Qué haces tu si ves a tu hija conviviendo con un enemigo?- miro a Harry- me voy a calmar. dile que estoy comprando algo para comer, que me bajó el hambre, y me tengo que alimentar. Y que Snape me acompañó. Ya vamos.

Harry Salió corriendo y llegó a la pieza de Sirius, donde lo encontró con la pequeña dormida.- Ellos ya vienen, están comprando algo de comer, ya sabes Herm no puede pasar hambre, ya que está amamantando.

Luego de un rato llegó la pareja y Sirius los recibió bien. A Hermione la abrazó y la felicitó. Jugueteó con ella y después le entregó a la guagua. En cambio a Snape solo le dijo- cuídalas Severus, estas 2 mujeres valen oro.

Ya Sirius, nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dijo Hermione- espero que te den de alta pronto. Así vamos a tener un niñero, porque parece que ustedes 2 se llevan bien.

Me van a tener unas semanas en observaciones y después me dejan tranquilo- dijo Sirius- cuenta conmigo, yo la cuido para que tú hagas tus cosas tranquilas.

Eso puede ser peligroso- dijo Harry en un susurro, pero todos lo escucharon y rieron ante el comentario, claro está que excepto por Sirius que le tiró un cojin en la cara a su ahijado.

* * *

En Hogwarts

Felicitaciones amigo- dijo Sergio abrazando a Harry- que bueno que tu padrino despertó. E incluso que conoció a su sobrina

Sí gracias- dijo Harry- te juego una partida de Snack explosivo.

Esta bien- dijo Sergio y ambos fueron a la sala común.

Harry ya volviste- dijo Ron saltando de felicidad.

Oye- dijo Harry- acaso no se te olvido algo hoy en la mañana cuando fuiste a ver a Sirius.

Mmmm- pensó Ron un momento- no

Cómo que no- dijo Harry- y tu chaleco Weasley.

A pero ese no se me perdió – dijo Ron

Pero cómo, si aquí lo tengo- dijo Harry- lo encontré debajo de la cama

No, no se me perdió, yo lo deje ahí, estoy aburrido de esos chalecos- dijo Ron.

Después de que jugaron un rato, decidieron escribirle a Hermione para que se juntaran.

Cuando Harry amarraba la carta a la pata de Hedwig Sergio habló- Que raro me parece esto, ¿Por qué Dumbledore y Mcgonagall tienen tan escondida a Hermione?, no nos pueden decir ni siquiera a nosotros donde está.

Sus razones tendrán- dijeron Harry y Ron.

* * *

Semanas después

Ya terminaron las pruebas Y Harry, Ron, Luna, Sergio, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Allison estaban sentados debajo de un árbol conversando, cuando alguien le tapa los ojos a Harry.

¿Quién soy?- dijo la persona.

Si-Sirius- gritó Harry con emoción- ¿ya te dieron el alta?

No fíjate, me arranque del hospital- dijo Sirius sarcástico- e venido aquí a cumplir una promesa. Hermione, pásame a Allison.

La chica le pasó a la Bebe, que en el último tiempo había crecido mucho y ya se sentaba solita.

Bueno chicos, yo me voy- dijo Hermione- Sirius, la vengo a buscar en un rato más.

Bueno- dijo Sirius mientras peleaba con Harry, por la bebe.

Hermione se fue dejando a el resto del grupo conversando.

* * *

En la noche

Gracias por esta información- se escuchó una voz y una risa.- parece que tenemos una familia feliz, pero ¿cuánto durará eso?

No lo se mi señor- dijo una voz de rata- espero que muy poco.

No te preocupes- dijo la primera voz- en cuanto a ti Potter. Te estoy pisando los talones. Estás muerto- risa maligna

Si señor- otra risa, pero como chillido de rata.

Espero que sepas que perdiste la oportunidad de salvarte, cuando te negaste a unirte a mí.

Harry, Harry- dijo Ron mientras lo movía para que despertara.

Mmm sí, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Harry despertando

Es que te agitabas demasiado en tu cama- dijo Ron.

Voldemort está muy feliz, y me amenazó, pero no entiendo con que.- dijo Harry.

* * *

En otro lugar del castillo

Se escuchó un llanto desde la habitación del lado. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a ver que ocurría.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Snape entrando a la pieza donde Hermione estaba amamantando a Allison.

Nada- dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba.

Sabes e estado pensando- dijo Snape- y aunque no lo creas de repente se me enciende la ampolleta.

Yo no he dicho lo contrario- dijo Hermione

Bueno la cosa es que como se está acabando el año yo quiero irme unos días antes a la mansión de mis padres para arreglarlo todo, y tu puedes ir conmigo, ya que terminaste el colegio.

¿Pero para que la quieres arreglar?- pregunto Hermione

Lo que pasa es que la quiero vender, para que nos compremos una casita acogedora donde estemos bien los tres y no que haya que recorrer todo el mundo para ir a la habitación de la niña.- dijo Snape

¿En serio?- dijo Hermione emocionada- te acompaño.

Si es que además tengo que sacar unas cosas del entretecho, y ahí podemos buscar cosas con las que nos quedamos, y el resto lo vendemos con la casa.- dijo Snape- sí tenemos suerte nos encontramos cosas mías cuando era bebe.

Bueno, yo te ayudo- dijo Hermione y acostó a Allison, después ambos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a acostar.

* * *

Horas después

Hermione se despertó y estaba sola. Snape ya se había ido a dar su clase.

Se levantó y se vistió. Despertó a Allison y también la vistió. Se iba yendo a buscar a sus amigos, cuando Snape entró y la detuvo.

Hola- dijo- Ya hable con Dumbledore- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y... ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto ilusionada.

Adivina- dijo Snape poniendo cara de aburrido.

* * *

Hasta acá lo dejo. imagnense lo que dijo Dumbledore, mientras yo escribo el proximo capitulo.  
  
Jessica/Jessy/Jenchan: Hola!, que bueno que hayas seguido leyendo. me alegra mucho que estes tan entuciasmada con la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y cuidate.  
  
Hermione Malfoy: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, bueno en cuanto a tus dos sugerencas las voy a tomar en cuenta, bueno sigue leyendo.  
  
Bueno chicos, acá está este nuevo capitulo. así que a ponerse las pilas con los reviews. jejejeje.  
→¡"DaN!€L¡Ta"!←  



End file.
